Post episode one shots
by Seriesaddict1
Summary: Here is a collection of Waige one shots I write every week after the episode, starting from 03x01
1. 03x0102 Whole truth

WAIGE - THE WHOLE TRUTH - One Shot

 _ **Hi, here is just a one shot of what could have happen after season 3 premiere. I kept the changing of POV style from my story 'Finish the talk'. Hope it makes the waiting till next week easier :)**_

 **Paige POV.**

After the restaurant with Tim, he drove me back to my apartment and even escorted me to my door. I could see the next logical move was to ask him to come in and stay with me but it felt as unnatural as the first kiss we shared in Tahoe. I was kind of stuck here and Tim was staring at me expectantly.

 _« Hum. It was a long day for all of us. I'm very tired. I'm just gonna go to sleep and see you tomorrow ok? »_

Well, that was disappointment I saw on his face.

 _« Hu ok. Have a good night. »_

And with that he dropped a small kiss on my lips and went back to his car as I entered my apartment. And even if I was trying very hard to sense the butterflies in my belly or the funny feeling in my stomach as I watched him go away. These feelings didn't appeared with Tim. I knew they were all reserved for another man whom I was still very pissed at. This is kind of paradoxal I know. I'm establishing a relationship with a great guy, who isn't afraid to open to me, who is careful to what I like and want but all I can think about is how things would have been if I went to this weekend with the man who ruined it. Speaking of which, even if I told him I didn't want to hear about it, I was still very curious about what he had to say about this other reason he went to Tahoe. Without thinking much more, I picked up the jacket I just removed and got out.

 **Tim POV.**

Even though she told me nothing was holding her back, I knew she was lying. Not intentionally, perhaps she was lying to herself too, but she didn't seemed like someone fully focused when we kissed and she kept avoiding any progression in our relationship. And that was driving me crazy, because I meant it when I told her I liked her, and I was always sincere with her. So I decided that I should talk to her about what Walter said when the coms were on and also about our little man to man talk. To make sure everything was clear with the three of us. But as I was retracing my steps back to her door, I saw her coming out and going to her car. Ok, now I was really pissed off. « Just gonna go to sleep. » Sure. I can be a very compliant man but what I don't like is being taken for a moron. So I decided to follow her to see what she was up to.

 **Walter POV.**

Maybe Cabe was right. Maybe I wasn't ready. I mean, I still have no idea how you're supposed to act in a relationship so maybe I should learn a things or two about it before declaring my love to Paige. All I want for her is to be happy and if possible, not mad at me. So if letting her go could do that, I have to. It hurts like hell and feels so wrong but I have to.

I looked my watch and saw I've been lost in my thoughts for already two hours. I even forgot to eat and my stomach was screaming for some food now so I started eating what Sly left for me when she came in. At first I was happy she was here, because I'm always glad to see her but then I looked at her face and couldn't read it and remembered she was still mad at me so I tried to be smooth.

 _« Oh Paige. The uh, the restaurant was good? »_

 _« Yeah, it was ok. »_

« _So. What are you doing here? »_ 'Aren't you with Tim?' I thought but I didn't dare saying it because she could think I was being immature about it again.

« _Look, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm still mad at you for sabotaging my weekend and acting like a high school boy… »_

 _« I know I'm sorry Paige I… »_

 _« BUT, I still would like to hear what you wanted to tell me. The reason you came after us and did what you did. »_

Oh boy. I couldn't tell her I loved her now that I promised Tim I wouldn't interfere. But I didn't want to lie to her and find another lame excuse either.

« _I'm sorry Paige. I was only thinking about myself and now it's too late. I promised Tim I wouldn't interfere anymore between you and him. And I intend to act like a grown up about this and keep my promise. »_

 _« And how does this keep you from telling me the truth? »_

 _« Because telling you the truth would be exactly interfering between you and him. »_

She reduced the distance between us and made sure I looked right into her eyes.

 _Listen to me Walter. If you don't tell me what's going on with you, I can't do anything for us. I mean, our friendship. But if you explain yourself and give a good reason to me. Maybe I can try to understand and things can be back to normal ok? »_

« _Ok. I'm going to tell you everything but please don't interrupt me. »_

I swallowed my saliva and started from the beginning.

 **Paige POV.**

I have to admit I was a little scared about what was coming. But I nodded and let him talk.

« _When I gave you the tickets for this jazz festival, I was going to ask you to go with me. I mean I wanted to ask you on a date for a long time. But then at the very moment I was about to ask you, I saw Tim calling you on your cellphone. And it freaked me out. So I did what I did. And I'm such an idiot because I should have picked up all the signs you send me. I didn't understand all these signs that showed you wanted me to be more… entreprenant towards you. I mean, that's just a guess, tell me if I'm wrong? »_

I founded it hard to talk but I managed to say _« No Walter. You're not. »_

 _« And I realized it only when I was in my car, driving to Tahoe. I realized that I pushed you in someone else's arms when clearly I should have taken my shot. And back then, I selfishly thought that it was still time. That I could go after you, tell you that I love you and you would come back with me pretending none of this happened. But things happened and Tim is a good man and I know he can offer you things I can't. I just want you to be happy now. And I just want you to know that no matter who you chose to be with, I know someone like me can only love somebody like I love you once in his life. So be sure I will always be here for you whenever you think that… that I'm ready and that you are ready… And if this time doesn't come well I can deal with it as long as I have you and Ralph in my life.»_

I could feel warm tears rushing down my cheeks now. No one ever told me such a beautiful thing and it meant a lot coming from Walter, the 'guy who doesn't have feelings'. I know he made many mistakes but I also know that eventually, I will forgive him because my heart skips a beat every single time his eyes cross mine. He saw I was telling nothing so he kept going.

 _« So that's the whole truth. That's why I came after you in the first place and I'm sorry I ruined everything. I'm sorry. I should let you be happy. »_

 _« What if I'm happier with you? »_

 **Walter POV.**

Did I hear right? She really just said that? If so, I couldn't let this go. I know I made a promise but some promises are bound to be broken. I closed the distance between us and cupped her face with my hands.

« _Walter we shouldn't… »_

 _« Tell me you don't want this. Tell me to stop and I will. »_ I said as I was rubbing her cheeks and approaching my face dangerously close to hers.

 _« I'm still angry at you remember? »_ she said as if she were trying to convince herself.

 _« I still haven't heard you saying you don't want this. »_

I was half-smiling and confident now, while she was starting to blush and give in into me. So I finally captured her lips with mine and kissed her tenderly. She responded right away by grabbing my waist and returning the kiss. Something I haven't seen her doing with Tim.

 **Tim POV.**

I couldn't believe what I just saw. I was hurt and angry. I gave her every chance she wanted to tell me she wasn't ok with dating me but she gave me false hope she was, just to go kiss Walter behind my back a day later. And Walter! He couldn't just leave her in peace could he? I don't know which one I was more mad at. I decided it was for the best if I just went back home and cleared things tomorrow with both of them because at this point I just risked to hit somebody. But of course, not looking where I was going I knocked over something and it made hell of a noise.

 _« Who's there? I… I have a gun! »_

 _« You have nothing Walter. Stop being dramatic. »_ I said as I walked out of my hideout.

 _« Tim? What are you… »_

 _« Don't ask. I don't want to hear anything from any of you. I'd better leave now. »_

And with that I left the garage without looking back once, thinking about the nice time I would spend alone with my punching ball.

 **Paige POV.**

Oh god, he must have followed me. I felt so guilty about what I just did because Tim was a great man and I hurt him when he clearly had done nothing wrong.

 _« Are you okay? »_

 _« Yes Walter but… I think it's better if I go back to my place too. I need to sleep on what just happened okay? »_

I could see the look of concern over his face.

 _« Does it mean it's going to be just like last time? We are going to pretend nothing happen and go back to professional colleagues? »_

 _« No… no it's not going to be like it. We are going to work things through but tonight isn't the right time. I need to talk to Tim tomorrow before we decide anything. Anyway I really just need some sleep right now. »_

 _« You want to stay here? »_

 _« That's kind Walter but really… I'd better go. »_

I started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

 _« Wait Paige. Promise me you won't change your mind. I don't want to go back. I can't. »_

 _« I don't know what will happen Walter. But I can promise you my feelings towards you won't go away. »_

He seemed only half convinced so I kissed his cheek softly and asked _« Can you say it again? »_

 _« What? »_

 _« The real reason you went after me. »_

His lips formed into a smile when he understood what I meant.

 _« Because I love you Paige Dineen. »_

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed this, feel free to leave me a review :)**_


	2. 03x03 Baked Alaska

WAIGE - BAKED ALASKA - One shot.

 _ **Hi guys! The last episode killed me, I mean it was really good but how not to be heartbroken for both Walter and Paige after this? I hope we are going to see more in the development of their relationship, even if they are not together right away because that's what show runners do. Anyway, I think that until they're together on the show, I'm going to do a one shot a week, to try to satisfy all the Waige fans here :) Enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

After my near death experience, things have gotten better for me in Scorpion. I mean I know that facing something like this makes the people who care about you realize you could be gone any minute, so that's probably why Paige doesn't seem to be mad at me anymore. I'm still having a hard time processing her brand new relationship with Tim, but her acting friendly and kind with me again makes things a little easier. Or so I thought but I have to admit it's hard to convince yourself to let go someone who seems close to kiss you any minute you're with her.

Anyway, I try to enjoy as much as I could the fact that I am still alive, and that starts with eating this delicious Baked Alaska that couldn't get out of my mind for the past few days. And as I started eating it and feel the unctuous cream melt on the top of my tongue, I remembered.

I remembered everything I experienced during my little trip into space. A normal person couldn't have accessed these memories, but I guess I'm not a normal person.

So I remembered my hallucinations : dancing with Paige, telling her all the things I never had the courage to tell her face to face, kissing her, even telling her that I loved her and her responding that she loved me too and that we could be together.

Wait. Was that really part of my hallucinations? Or did she really told me that over the coms. Because if so, that would explain all the strange allusion she made and why she seemed to want me so bad to remember what happened up there.

 _« Oh boy. »_ I said out loud in the restaurant.

I dropped my spoon, left my baked Alaska unfinished and went to the kitchen to see if I could have two more to go. The chef looked at me strangely but accepted and a few minutes later, I was heading to the garage, hopping Paige would still be here.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

I was about to leave the garage after finishing cleaning up Walter's dishes when Toby called me from his desk.

 _« Still looking for Happy's husband aren't you? »_

 _« Yep. And since I don't have any luck with it for the moment, I'm gonna try with you. »_

 _« Toby, you know I don't know anything about Happy's husband. »_

 _« Oh, I didn't meant about this. I meant about the other elephant in the room. »_

 _« But you told me… »_

 _« I know what I told you. And I still mean it. BUT, I would very much like to know what your little discussion was about when he was hallucinating. »_

 _« That's not any of your concern. And I intend to follow your advice don't worry. I won't bring it up again to Walter because the last thing I want is to hurt him. »_

 _« Paige, I know what my advice was, but it was in case you intended to pursue you relationship with Tim. But clearly after everything I observed today, your heart isn't in it. My guess is, you still have very strong feelings for Walter. And if I'm right, which obviously I am, maybe that after all you should do something about that conversation you had. »_

My eyes were starting filling with tears and I knew that even if I held them back, Toby noticed them and knew he was right. Because he was. All I could think for the past few days is the promise I made to Walter about us being together. Even if I told him that so he wouldn't die, a big part of me really meant it. And again, our behaviorist wasn't mistaken when he said my heart wasn't committed in my relationship with Tim, no matter how cute and careful he was. But I was kind of in a dead end at this point.

« _Could you please tell me what Walter was telling to the fictional me before I arrived? »_

 _« Why don't you let this genius head tell you himself? »_ He said, pointing a finger right behind me. I turned around to see Walter standing with a box in his hands.

 _« Oh. Walter. »_

 _« Toby. Out. »_ our doctor said before leaving the garage.

 _ **Walter POV.**_

Paige was standing in front of me, beautiful as ever, her eyes wet with tears. Even if I didn't heard their conversation, I knew they were talking about me. So that was my chance. I wouldn't back off this time, I would tell her everything and leave the cards in her hands.

 _« Paige, I remembered. »_

 _« Oh. So? »_

 _« I only have one question for now. Did I fantasied everything or were you with me, over the coms I mean, at some point? »_

I saw her taking a deep breath before answering.

 _« No Walter, I was here. »_

 _« The whole time? »_

 _« No, I only arrived to tell you to pull this lever. »_

 _« Ok. So let me tell you everything you couldn't hear. As I was telling you… Well not the real you obviously but.. you know what I mean. Anyway, up there I saw you wearing the clothes you wore when we first kiss, because there is not a day I don't think about it. Then I saw you with this dress from the mission we danced together. You were stunning this night. I always wanted to tell you. And all I ever wanted since this day was dancing with you again. And after that, I told you I felt hurt, and that… that I loved you. And you said that… »_

 _« That I love you too. »_

 _« Did you meant it? Or were you doing this to save me? I have to know Paige. »_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

I couldn't lie to him. We went too far at this point. And I could never forgive myself if I let him go once again.

 _« I meant every single word I said Walter. I… I'm sorry it was said in this context, but I'm glad you remember now. »_

I saw him put the box he was holding on his desk and hesitantly getting close to me.

 _« So… You also meant that we could be together, just the two of us? »_

He was so close to me I could inhale his breath now.

 _« Jus the two of us. »_ I whispered before closing the distance between our mouthes. The softness of his lips made me forget everything around us. I felt like I was loosing my balance but his firm grip around my waist kept me in place. His lips were now travelling down my neck, and all I could do was smelling his manly fragrance that makes me dizzy every time and whisper his name.

After a few seconds, he pulled back from me and I already missed his touch so I grabbed his hand.

 _« Paige, as much as I don't want to have this talk now we have to… What are you going to do about Tim? »_

That pretty much ruined the moment but he was right. We couldn't pretend like everything was ok when I was… cheating on my boyfriend with the man I loved? I started feeling guilty so I dropped Walter's hands to cross mine over my chest, embarrassed with myself.

 _« Just know that I'm not pressuring you to do anything right now. I told you everything I wanted to tell you. But that's you call now. »_

 _« Don't be silly. You know you, literally, couldn't live without me. »_

He smiled at me, and it warmed even more my heart because I hadn't seem him with this kind of smile for a long time.

 _« You know what I mean. Take all the time you need. I know I made you wait for a long time. It's only fair if you return the favor. »_

 _« Thanks Walter. It's true that I need some time to figure out how I am going to tell Tim that I can't be with him. But for now all I want to know is what is in this box you brought? »_

 _« Oh this? Well I can't leave you without making the real you taste the best baked Alaska in town. »_

 _ **Hope you liked it, see ya next week :)**_


	3. 03x04 Add 50

WAIGE - ADD 50 - One Shot

 _ **Hi guys, a little bit harder to write a Waige one shot after this episode because they had fewer interactions but I came up with this anyway. Hope you enjoy :)**_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

OK, I know we had a lot of crazy days in Scorpion, but I think this one is like the craziest ever. We went from looking for a little boy to save a lot of people from an assassination to learning Happy and Walter were married to learning that Happy was pregnant. I was a little concerned about my friend here because she seemed to be really afraid about the perspective of being a mother, but I figured that given that Toby was trying to make it up to her (when he found out he said _« Is it from me or from Walter? Cause, you know… »_ ) I should probably leave them alone.

Walter also seemed preoccupied and I know he doesn't owe my anything but I was kind of pissed at him for never telling me this so I decided to go talk to him.

Therefore I went upstairs, where the genius rapidly went to avoid any form on interrogation, to find him sitting still on the couch, mumbling things to himself.

 _« Hey Walter, you ok ? »_

He didn't hear me at first. It was like that sometimes when he was too lost in his thoughts, he couldn't even notice I was there so he just kept talking to himself.

 _« Water lies still but water still lies, add fifty. »_ I saw him grinning. _« That was actually a good one. You never disappoint me Collins. »_

I thought that physical contact could make him notice me so I grabbed his wrist and gently squeezed it. He looked at me with wide eyes, as if it was the first time he ever saw me.

 _« Oh Paige. Sorry I didn't hear you coming. »_

 _« Yeah I noticed. Are you ok ? »_

 _« Hum. No I'm not. Scorpion is dead, how could I be ok? »_

 _« What on earth are you talking about? »_

 _« Can't you see it? Happy is pregnant. Toby and her are going to have a baby. They will want to stop working to take care of their.. um.. their newborn. »_

 _« I have a child and I still work here. »_

 _« It's not the same. Ralph isn't a baby anymore. He doesn't need the same attention as a baby. And as if this wasn't enough, if Happy divorces me, I will have to go back to Ireland. »_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

At my surprise, Paige laughed at my last sentence.

 _« You think it's funny? Maybe you're in a hurry to get rid of me to live your brand new romance with the interloper. »_

And then, even more at my surprise, Paige slapped me.

 _« How dare you say things like this? I laughed because you're being an idiot. Do you really think that Homeland will let go an asset like you because of a green card? I thought this big brain of yours had already figured that divorce Happy wouldn't be a problem. »_

I was still rubbing my cheek, red from her smacking me, but I guess she was right.

 _« Yeah, I didn't see things this way. But there is still the problem of Toby and Happy leaving Scorpion. »_

Paige sat next to me, not too close so we wouldn't be touching, but close enough so that I could scent her exquise perfume.

 _« Walter, why… why didn't you tell me about this? »_

I knew she would ask me this question because Paige always wanted me to be honest with her so I had prepared an answer.

 _« Well, there was nothing you could have done about it and I knew you would have wanted me to tell Toby so I figured it was more efficient to keep this information between me and Happy. »_

Uh oh. Wrong answer. She looked upset.

 _« Look Paige. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know you like me to share things with you. It's just that… Lately things have been quiet awkward between us so I just didn't see me coming to you and say 'Oh hi Paige, I'm the reason my friend is depressed and the man he wants to kill right now because I'm married to his girlfriend.' At least it wasn't the first thing I would have liked to tell you if we had an open heart discussion … »_

Her face smoothened and she grabbed my hand. Her touch was so soft and warm, it send shivers through my whole body.

 _« Well, what about we have an open heart conversation right now and you tell me everything you were supposed to say to me before I learnt you were a married guy? »_

I wanted to tell her so bad, but I couldn't. I still made a promise. So I looked down and let go of her hand. I missed her touch right away.

 _« I'm sorry Paige. I can't right now. »_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

Of course he couldn't. Every time we had an honest conversation lately Walter would shut down a bit more and go back to do strange things like …

« _The U dog. I have to finish it. »_

I let him go, disappointed but didn't follow him. I was exhausted and I took a minute on Walter's sofa to think about what Walter said, about Scorpion being dead.

I was leaving Walter's apartment when I heard Toby shouting.

« _Hey mister 'Water plus 50' ! You and I need to talk ! »_

In a few seconds Walter was back upstairs.

 _« I guess I'm gonna have to finish them later. »_

This time I grabbed his arm and forced him to face me. He wouldn't run from every conversation this easily.

 _« Walter, can you tell me what is going on with you? What's the things with your hot dogs? Are you really occupying you free time with this? By the way I tasted them and I'm sorry but it's awful. »_

I guessed I had been a little too hard on him because he just collapsed on the couch, taking his head in his hands.

 _« I know that it's awful! It's a failure, like everything I do lately! I can't keep Scorpion together, I can't even do a stupid hot dog and… »_

 _« Stop saying things like this Walter! You saved many lives today and… »_

 _« Yeah but sometimes I don't know if my IQ is a gift or a curse Paige. »_

 _« Why would you say that? »_

 _« Because it prevents me from having the only thing I think about day and night. And I'm talking about you here. »_

I was short of words now. I knew since the hallucinations that Walter had feelings for me but I though his subconscious was still burying them and I had to move on.

 _« Maybe if I was normal like Tim, I would have had the courage to ask you on a date. But I didn't and now I'm miserable and my friends are all angry and me and… »_

 _« You're perfect the way you are Walter. »_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I wasn't sure why she said that. Too confort me or because she really meant it? She was leaning closer to me now and my heart was beating faster.

 _« Then why are you with Tim? »_ I said in a whisper.

She pulled out again from me, looking down.

 _« Because it's easy and you're not the only one lacking courage. »_

Then I don't know what got me but I firmly grabbed her hands and began to tell her everything I wanted to tell her for months now _._

 _« Paige, we both have a lot to deal with right now so it's probably not the right time but if I don't say it now I will never do. I … I love you. And since Scorpion may die, the priorities can be redefined and… maybe if you still feel things for me we could… be together? But if you tell me now that you prefer Tim, I will leave you alone and never ask you again to… »_

She interrupted me by kissing me. I was first surprised to feel her lips capturing mine but I rapidly collected my though to kiss her back. She had her hand around my neck and mine were traveling from her cheek to her waist. She parted her mouth to allow me to insert my tongue and things were starting to heaten when she suddenly pulled back.

 _« I'm sorry Paige I… »_

She placed a finger on my lips so I shut up and she leaned her forehead against mine.

 _« Here is what you're gonna do Walter O Brian. You and you friends are gonna use you giants IQ to pull your shit back together while I'm gonna deal with some issues on my own. Then when you realize that Scorpion isn't dead, you come back to me and tell me about redefining priorities. But before everything, you throw these hot dogs and promise me to never try experiences on food again. »_

I nodded and watched her leave my apartment, thinking that tomorrow would be a very busy day.

 _ **Well I'm not fully convinced with this one but I still hope you liked it and that next weeks episode will give me more inspiration. See you next week :)**_


	4. 03x05 Think it's her

WAIGE - THINK IT'S HER - One shot

 _ **Hi guys ! Same as last week, I'm a little disappointed with the lack of Waige in the show, with them it's one step forward, two backwards :( Though I loved the interactions between Toby/Paige and Happy/Walter.**_

 _ **I've been crazy busy with work these days but I still want to write this to keep my promise and thank all the people who follow/review this story, you're the reason I'm still writing this :)**_

 _ **I've had the idea of Paige marrying Walter for his green card but I saw there were already like three fanfics about it (and they are really good, I've you haven't read them, I recommend you check them out!) so I tried to take things in another direction and came up with this.**_

 _ **Sorry for the long AN, here is the story of the week !**_

 _ **Paige POV**_

Walter and Happy just finished passing through their first day being observed by this woman from USCIS and … well I have to admit I think they pretty much nailed it. I don't know how Walter managed to behave like he was actually in love with Happy, sure still with his clumsiness and all, but he did it.

It's stupid I guess but I couldn't help feeling a hint of jealousy watching him interact with his pretendedly wife. I mean, I know there was never going to be anything between them other than friendship but seeing his hand on the small of her back reminded me the warmth of his touch and made me realize how much I craved for his hands on my skin.

Happy didn't seem as thrilled about this closeness and I would dream to be at her place right now… Wait… _« Dammit Paige you already have a boyfriend who's really nice and careful with you. »_ I thought.

 _« They are doing pretty well right? »_

I didn't even see our behaviorist approaching me with my thoughts all occupied with Walter.

 _« Hum yeah… I guess Walter is improving… »_

 _« He is killing it you mean! I know I would be jealous if I didn't know I he does it. I'mthe one who told him how do to this actually so… »_

 _« Oh yeah? And what did you tell him exactly? »_

 _« Easy, I told him exactly these exact words 'you just have to think it's her' . Worked like a charm from what I see. »_

 _« Wait, her who? »_

 _« You know Paige when I called you stupid last time I didn't really mean it but I may rethink that statement. »_

Then I realized what Toby was implying.

 _« Oh. I see. You told him to think it was me? »_

 _« Well done Sherlock. I could almost call you genius right now. »_

I didn't bother replying to Toby's sarcasm because I was to busy thinking about what he told me a few seconds before that. Was Walter really acting like this because he imagined me instead of Happy?

 _ **Walter POV.**_

My palms were still sweating from the stress of this 'observation' but I think I was ok. I took Toby's advice to think about how I would interact with Paige and I have to say it worked out pretty well. But I'm no expert in this kind of things so I needed his opinion.

I spotted him talking to Paige at her desk so I went to see them.

 _« So how was I? »_

 _« Perfect. »_ they replied at the same time. They both seemed to be honest but I noticed an hint of something else in Paige's voice so I made a mental note to analyse her tone later and find out what it was.

 _« I really hope it will be enough to get my citizenship… »_

 _« Not as much as I do, trust me. »_ Toby said, _« but I still think you should be more confident. Maybe you could watch another couple interact and inspire from them? »_

 _« I see you and Happy interacting everyday. Don't know how it could help me »_

 _« Yeah but that's because half of the time you hear about how my fiance would like to rip my head off my body. No, as much as we love each other, we are not a good example of normal interactions between a couple. I was more referring to Paige and Tim. »_

 _« What ?! »_ Paige and I both said in unisson.

 _« You heard me right. I think that Walter could learn a few things from you Paige. »_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

I could have killed him right now. I knew he was doing this on purpose to prove some point about our mutual non expressed feelings. And of course he rapidly sneaked out of the conversation after dropping this stupid idea…

 _« I think he is right. »_ Walter mumbled.

 _« I'm sorry what? »_

 _« Well I'm not exactly thrilled to see you and Tim interact but you two look like… like you get along well and … I don't know like an in love couple. »_

 _« God Walter you really think I'm in love with Tim? »_

I don't know why I said that. I shouldn't have said that. It sounded really mean for Tim. But a part of me wanted to be sure Walter knew this. Oh boy, what situation have I put myself into again…

 _« You don't? »_

I think I heard hope in his voice, and saw it in his eyes too so I decided to be honest.

« _I like him, really but… I don't think it's working… I wanted it to work, or at least I tried to convince myself I did… I haven't told anyone about this but I think I might break up with him. Staying with him when our feelings aren't reciprocated isn't fair… »_

Walter took a few seconds, too think about an appropriate answer I guess, and then told me:

 _« Well, things might not be this good between you and Tim but I could still learn a few things from you don't you think? You are good to interact with people so maybe you could help me feel… a little more at ease with physical contact or something like this? »_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I wasn't even sure myself what I hopped saying this. I was so relieved when she told me she was dumping Tim that I told her what was going through my mind without thinking about how she could take it.

But she smiled at me.

 _« Yeah, I could do that. »_

She closed the distance between us and placed her hands on my chest. I froze at her touch. She leaned into me and her mouth was right next to my ear.

 _« Relax, I'm just helping you being confortable with physical contact remember? »_

Her voice was a whisper now so I did as she told me. I relaxed and placed my own hand around her waist.

 _« Am I doing okay? »_

 _« Very well Walter. »_

Her face was barely an inch from mine now. She moved her hands to the back of my neck and started playing with my hair.

 _« Are you confortable with this? This is definitely something in love with you would like to do. »_

 _« I… I think I can handle it. »_

I started to have troubles to swallow. Paige's body was almost fully pressed against mine now and it made me dizzy. She seemed to notice because she pulled back a little but I kept my grip on her.

« _You know… Immigration might find it more convincing if I… if I could kiss my wife in public… And I don't have much practice with that so… »_

Paige's smile was becoming wider now.

 _« Yeah sure, you wouldn't want to ruin everything because of your inability to kiss properly. »_

Without further talking, I pressed my lips against hers. She took a step back because of the strength of my kiss so I pulled her back to me, without breaking the contact between our mouthes, and I let my hands travel in her hair, around her face while she was menacing to tear down my shirt with her fierce grip on it. She deepened the kiss by parting her mouth and allow my tongue to explore. I lost notion of time in her arms so I don't know how long this kiss lasted but when I felt the need for oxygen, I pulled back slowly and traced a way from the corner of her mouth to her ear with small kisses.

 _« Was that proper enough? »_ I muttered.

 _« Well I think they would be fully convinced if they saw you doing this with Happy. »_

 _« That's good then. »_

I held her hands and sat on her desk, which I hadn't realize until now was hurting my legs because of how much I was pressed against it.

 _« Walter? »_

 _« Uh yeah? »_

 _« Just… Don't do this much… Otherwise I might get jealous. »_

 _ **Sorry for the late post, please leave a review to tell me if you liked it, or even if you didn't, as long as it is constructive :) See ya next week (Halloween ep! I can't wait ahah)**_


	5. 03x06 Everything's okay

WAIGE - EVERYTHING'S OKAY - One shot.

 _ **Hi guys, hope you loved today's episode (I did!) and appreciate the story I came up with this week :) Thanks again to all the people who follow this story. My one shot this week isn't as fluffy as usual. Now you're warned, enjoy it anyway :)**_

 _ **Paige POV**_

Tim joined us at the garage after getting his halloween costume. He was dressed as the death reaper and when he arrived I saw Toby murmur something to Walter who didn't seem to find it as funny as the behaviorist. We told everyone goodbye and although I would have wanted some time alone with Walter to talk about the sweet things he said earlier, Tim really seemed eager to go.

Ralph, on the other hand, didn't seem as enthusiastic. He didn't even said 'Hi' to Tim and followed us to the exit dragging his feet. So when we arrived to the car I let Tim install himself and kneeled to my little boy.

 _« What's wrong Ralph? »_

 _« I don't want to go trick or treating. »_

 _« What are you saying? I know you're a genius but you still love trick or treat! »_

 _« I mean I don't want to go trick or treating with HIM… »_

 _« Ralph we both agreed about you being nice to Tim. He is a part of our life now and he is only trying to be nice… »_

 _« Yeah but he's not Walter. Come on mom, you and I both know he is the one who should be with us tonight. That was actually what he proposed to me before you got your call and he backed off as always. »_

I tried to mask the flow of emotion that rushed into me as Ralph spoke and to compose a neutral face.

 _« What did Walter propose exactly? »_

 _« He said he had a costume and that it would be nice if we could go out just the three of us. Why don't we do things with Walter anymore mom? I get that you are with Tim but I miss spending time just with the two of you. »_

I knew Walter was lying when he made up the thing about donating a costume. I really wanted to cry now but I didn't want to alarm Ralph, and even less Tim.

 _« How about you be nice and come trick or treating with Tim and then we call Walter and ask him to come watch a movie at home? You would like that? »_

I would normally not allow Ralph stay up this late but he now had a smile from ear to ear. _« I would definitely like that. »_

I knew Tim wouldn't. And that the talk with him wouldn't be pleasant. But deep down I knew Ralph wasn't the only one here who missed spending time with Walter.

—

Ralph was a few feet from Tim and I, explaining to other kids the meaning of his costume so I thought it was the right time to speak with my boyfriend. I removed myself from the arm he had wrapped around me to face him.

 _« Hum… Tim, there is something I wanted to discuss with you. »_

 _« Yeah tell me? »_

 _« I know we planned you staying at my place tonight but… Ralph wanted to invite Walter to spend some time with him and it's true that since we date they don't see each other a lot and I don't want our relationship to have an impact on Walter and my son's one. Ralph really looks up to him and… »_

 _« You can stop here I don't need to hear all the reasons you want Walter at your house. »_

 _« I'm sorry Tim, we can see each other again tomorrow? »_

 _« Sure, do I have the choice anyway? »_

 _« Don't be upset at me please. »_

 _« Of course I'm upset! We haven't seen each other in a week and when I was eager to finally spend some time with my girlfriend I only hear about how her son doesn't look up to me the same way he looks up at Walter. And I'm ok with that, I know I'm not a genius and I can't understand Ralph as well as Walter does but … I'm really trying here. Couldn't you just do something with the three of you when I wasn't here? »_

I really felt terrible, I wanted to tell him to never mind, that we would see Walter another time but I knew Ralph wouldn't understand and… oh who I was kidding I wanted to see Walter too.

I didn't know what to say so Tim took the initiative.

 _« You know what never mind. I have reports to fill about the mission I was at anyway. I'll drive you home and then you can invite who ever the hell you want. »_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I was grabbing my jacket to leave the garage when Toby caught me.

 _« Hey! Where are you going 197? »_

I tried to think about a lie but I recalled our behaviorist little speech about how he could spot easily when someone is lying so I though that telling the truth right away would be more efficient than being harassed by Toby.

 _« Hum to Paige's. Ralph called me, they invite me to watch a movie… »_

 _« Man are you serious? What did I tell you earlier? You're playing with fire. »_

 _« Yeah well you know what, I like spending time with both Ralph and Paige, as friends, and I don't see ant logical reason to refuse that. And I certainly won't just because you think it's wrong. »_

 _« You don't understand do you? I can see that each second you spend with Paige reminds you how in love you are with her. But Walter, she decided to move on and I know you are trying to do the same. So stop hurting yourself pal. Because if you walk through this door I can tell you things will only get worse. »_

His words truly hurt me. Why did everyone around me kept telling me what I should or shouldn't do? Especially Toby, when he was the one who made me realize I could actually feel love. And maybe I wouldn't be in this situation, not knowing what to do with all these overwhelming feelings, if it weren't for him. So I think I should stop taking his advices.

 _« Thanks, but I think I can take care of myself. »_

And with that I left, hearing Toby mumbling something like _« We'll see that when you pretend everything is okay tomorrow. »_

 _—_

When I was at Paige's door, I almost turned back to go back to the garage but I thought Ralph would be disappointed so I knocked eventually.

Paige opened me. She had changed and was back to her normal clothes. A part of me was glad she did it because I didn't know if I could stand more time with her dressed in that white blouse which had me imagine things I didn't even know I could picture with Paige.

 _« Hey Walter! I'm glad you could make it. Come in! »_

I followed her inside and spotted Ralph on the couch so I went to sit next to him.

 _« I didn't want to pick an horror movie because I don't think they are very appropriate for Ralph so we both decided to watch Harry Potter. »_

 _« That works for me. »_

Truth to be told, I didn't really watched the movie. I was to busy observing Paige and her every reactions to a movie I knew she already saw several times.

She caught my glance, smiled at me and leaned into me a little, resting her head on my shoulder.

 _« So, hum… you were withTim earlier? »_

God I had to ruin the moment. I'm a moron.

 _« Yeah… I prefer if we don't talk about it. »_

 _« Why? »_

 _« We kind of got into a fight… because of you coming here tonight… »_

 _« Oh. Does that mean you and Tim are not together anymore? »_

She pulled out of me and slightly laughed at me, shaking her head.

 _« No Walter, that's not how it works. When a couple have a fight they don't split up right away. They talk and they figure it out to make things okay again. »_

I really am a moron.

After that, Paige didn't put her head back on me. She just sat, making sure not to touch me, her arms crossed.

When the movie was over, I helped her put Ralph to bed and was grabbing my stuff to leave when she came to me.

 _« Hey Walter, I wanted to thank you for what you said earlier, the thing with my dad. It was really kind. »_

 _« You're welcome, I just wanted you to feel better about it. »_

 _« I know. »_

 _« You know Paige, I realized I don't know much about you actually. I mean about your past, your family and all. I just want to make sure you know you can talk to me about it. I would like to… um know more about you and I appreciate you trusted me with your story earlier today. »_

I think I saw a sort of sadness in her eyes. But it was mixed with something else. I couldn't quite figure out what.

 _« Thanks Walter. I truly means a lot to me. You have no idea how much you improved. »_

I didn't respond so the moment was starting to feel quite awkward.

 _« I … I should probably go. »_

She nodded and opened the door to me. When I was to her door step, I don't know what got me but I turned back to her and did was I wanted to do the whole evening. I put a hand on her cheek and dropped a smile kiss to her lips.

She stared at me in shock.

 _« I'm… I'm so sorry… »_

 _« That's okay Walter. »_ She smiled sadly at me, _« though I think you should go before we both do something we regret okay? »_

I wanted to scream to her that I could never regret what we were both thinking of doing at this exact moment, that I could never regret loving her and that I could be everything she would want me to be. I wanted to dry the single tear that was running down her cheek and tell her everything would be okay. But instead I just whispered a goodnight and went back to my car.

On the ride back home, I thought about Toby and I wanted to kick myself. Because of course he was right. Things would be worse from now. And tomorrow he's gonna see something went wrong. And I'm gonna tell him everything is okay.

 _ **I had no idea it was heading there when I started writing this, words just wrote themselves. Sorry for those who expected the usual fluff, make sure to leave me a review so I can know if you also like it when I write these kind of stories or if I should stick with fluffy Waige ;)**_

 _ **See you next week !**_


	6. 03x07 Partners forever

WAIGE - PARTNERS FOREVER - One shot.

 _ **Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews on my last chapter ! I've thought about doing a second part but I couldn't find the time so I'd rather focus on keeping this path of a story a week.**_

 _ **Here is the one for episode 7, enjoy!**_

 _ **Walter POV**_

 _« We could have been partners forever. »_

While I should be glad to finally have my citizenship and be able to divorce Happy, I think that except for Megan's death, I've never felt so hurt and sad in my entire life. I couldn't help hearing over and over the disappointment in Ralph's voice. I disappointed the two people I cared about the most. I knew I disappointed Paige many times, especially when I told her to go to Tahoe with Tim, and now I disappointed Ralph because of the thought that the three of us could have been a family.

Now she is meeting Tim's parents so the odds are that the three of them will be a family. Without me having any right to say a word about it. The thing is I couldn't even bring myself to dislike Tim anymore. All he did was being a good man for Paige and seeing what I didn't have the guts to see soon enough. That Paige was the most wonderful woman in this world and that being with her is worth every risk.

Still… I can't bring myself to accept that she chose him over me, and that she is willing to see his parents. Because despite me telling the others to leave her alone with this, I knew they were right about how big this step was.

These thoughts had been running at a hundred miles through my head so it must have been less than a minute that Paige left the garage.

I rushed outside, hoping that the car wasn't gone yet and indeed, the motor just started when I arrived.

Here she was, sitting next to Tim, stunning as ever in this dress. She didn't see me so I knew I needed to stop thinking and act fast before it was too late - again -.

 _« Wait! »_ I shouted.

Tim opened his window to look at me with a concerned look and said _« Walter, what do you want? We are about to leave. »_

 _« I know, I'm sorry. Can I borrow you Paige please? I'll only be two minutes or so. »_

The truth was at this moment I never intended to give her back to him.

Tim looked at Paige who nodded.

 _« Ok but don't be too long. I don't want to make my parents waiting. »_

Paige pulled out of the vehicle and I took her aside, trying to be not too far so Tim wouldn't get suspicious and try to interrupt, but not too close either so he wouldn't hear what I had to say.

 _« So what is it you want to tell my that couldn't wait until tomorrow Walter? »_

Wow. I didn't expect her to be so cold. Suddenly I couldn't find my words.

 _« Walter please hurry up or I'm gonna be late. »_

 _« I… I just wanted to tell you that I'm… officially a US citizen. »_

 _« Oh. That's… that's great! I'm sorry we can't celebrate this with you but we will sure do tomorrow okay? »_

She was smiling at me now, but it was the same kind of smile she had when I gave her the tickets to Tahoe. The one who told me this wasn't what she expected but that she didn't want me to know she was disappointed. And that's why I didn't said anything else. Because I was a huge disappointment for her, always have been and I couldn't be selfish and change everything now that she got her shot to happiness.

 _« I… really have to go now. Bye Walter, see you tomorrow. »_

But she didn't left right away, like she was waiting for me to answer and to tell her to stay.

« _Enjoy your… dance. »_

 _ **Paige POV**_

That was enough. I couldn't stay any longer expecting Walter to say something else or I would burst into tears. So I just turned my back on him and started walking back to the car, bitting my bottom lip to prevent for crying. I would not cry for him again. But then I heard his timid voice.

 _« Please don't go. »_

So I turned to him and I think it was too late to mask the wetness in my eyes but I still tried to compose an okay face.

 _« Give me one good reason to stay. »_

I had to be tough with him. I had to be sure he wasn't suggesting things but never act. I wanted to be mad at him but seeing his eyes widening and his mouth open and close again and again made him look so cute I had to soften a little.

 _« Walter you know I would do anything for you. So tell me why I should stay and I will. »_

 _« Because you met my parents first. »_

Ok, that wasn't what I expected.

 _« I… I don't understand. »_

 _« The big step, this date with Tim, I… I was kind of here first if you follow a logical path and … »_

 _« You're starting to make no sense Walter. »_

 _« Ok, let me put this right. Earlier everybody was here telling you that meeting Tim's parents was a big step in your relationship. That if you do this you're heading toward marriage, perhaps … perhaps a child and being a family you know. But… you met my parents before so… »_

I saw where he was heading now. Only him could think about something so twisted but that's part of what makes me love him.

 _« … so perhaps you were destined to have… all this with me? I know this is stupid so I'll get to the point now. »_

 _« I get your point Walter. Do they like me? »_

 _« My parents? Oh, yeah! They thought… they told me I was lucky to have you. Since they met you every time he calls me my father asks me if we're still not together and… tells me that I'm lucky he's not in the US because he would kick my ass for… being such a moron. »_

I thought my heart was going to run off my chest with how loud he was beating now.

 _« Why did you never listen to him then? »_

 _« I did but… too late. I'm sorry to blurt all this out to you now… I just can't let you go meeting Tim's parents knowing what it implies without trying. I'll take you dancing Paige, as many times as you want… »_

 _« So the good reason for me to stay here is that you promise to take me dancing some other night? »_

 _« No… I mean yes. But… Ok Paige I want you to stay here because I love you. I want to be with you. I want to call my dad and tell him that I'm the luckiest man in the world. He would be proud of me and then maybe I could meet your parents too. If… if you want all this too then… that's why I think you should stay. »_

I was so chocked I was unaware of everything happening around me. I can't tell how long I've been staring at Walter, a single tear running down my cheek and him starring at me expectantly.

But then Tim honked and brought me back to reality.

 _« I… I want all this. Just wait here for a second Walter. »_

 _ **Ralph POV**_

I was glad Tim honked because the silence between us was starting to be really awkward. I saw my mom coming back to the car and opening my door.

 _« Come on sweetie. »_

She pulled me out of the car and took my hand. I didn't quiet understand but I kept my mouth shut.

 _« What the hell are you doing Paige? »_ shouted Tim.

« _I'm so sorry Tim I… I can't do it… I can't meet your parents… »_

 _« Wha… You know what that's okay if you're not ready, I understand this is a big step. But we can work it out I mean I tell them to come later and I say you had to leave to put Ralph to bed or… »_

 _« You don't get it Tim. I'm so sorry I wish we had the time to discuss this but… I can't meet your parents because I can't be with you. »_

I wasn't the best at decrypting emotions but Tim now had the same look my mom had when she came back from a talk with Walter. A look of hurt and sadness.

 _« Is it something Walter said? »_

 _« No… Yes… Kind of. Look can we talk about this later maybe? I don't want things to finish like this. »_

 _« Just… go join him. I knew this had to happen soon or later. It's for the best if you do this before meeting my parents. They would have loved you and then ask me why I couldn't keep you. Anyway, I'm really going to be late. We'll just… catch up later. »_

Without leaving more time to my mom to answer, Tim started the car and left. Walter came behind us and I saw him putting his arm around my mom's waist, while he had his other hand on my shoulder.

I didn't understand why he whispered to my mom that maybe she could keep her dress and see what they could do with it later but then he kissed her temple and I felt so happy because I knew what this meant. It meant that Walter and my mom would be together. And that I could be a part of this very private team too. And the three of us would be partners forever.

 _ **No real « fluff » this week either but a happy ending :) I hope you liked it! As always, make sure to leave a review, you must be tired of reading this but that really is what motivate us writers to keep on writing. See you next week!**_


	7. 03x08 Family

WAIGE - FAMILY - One shot

 _ **Hi guys! It's been hard writing this one because I was so heartbroken for Walter, I'm just seeing him slowly 'giving up' and being lonely … So to fix this I needed some Waige fluff to give you! Enjoy :)**_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

There I was, alone again for another night at the garage, looking at a stone. I'm really thankful towards Sylvester, he cheered me up more than he probably thought. Because today had been really hard for me. Ok, it all went well at the end but my genius brain can't just select the good parts and delete all the rest. It is difficult to process that my whole family didn't seem to be as thrilled to see me as they were to see Sly. It is difficult to accept that even after all that I accomplished for this world, nobody would listen to me at first about the cloud, because of one small miscalculation when I was a little boy. No they would rather laugh at me than having my back until they were on the verge of dying. I know they were probably all sorry they doubted me, but I felt humiliated. It showed me that I really can't fit in a world of normal peoples.

It's at time like these that I miss Megan. My sister would have listen to me, she would have trusted me from second one and help me interact with the rest of my family.

Of course I still had Paige but… things were not the same lately. I've grown myself into accepting that Tim really is a good guy and that they deserve each other. And I don't want to interfere because I tend to forget that he didn't forced Paige to be in a relationship, this is her choice too, so I have to restrain myself from reaching her hands every time I feel insecure, I have to accept that she can't be my shelter anymore. Because that would be weird and indecent for Tim.

Toby said it wouldn't last but what if it did? I mean I can't see no reasons as to why Paige would want to break up with Tim. He is a rather good looking guy, he is careful with her, and with Ralph, he even takes her dancing and as much as I hate admitting this, he is smart. In his own way.

So after thinking about all of this, I decided to stop torturing myself and start to actually move on. Because the only thing I want more than being with Paige is her happiness and if she can have it with Tim, then it's not my place to question it.

I put the stone on my desk, so I can always remember that even if everything isn't perfect with my actual family, I still have this one, Scorpion, and that I would go to the depth of a boiling lake for each one of them. Even the interloper… I should stop calling him like this. Even Tim.

Exhausted by this very emotional day, I went to my apartment, hoping that time will help me feel a little less physical pain every time I see Paige and Tim touch.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

Of all our missions, this probably have been one of the more emotionally intense. Being inside of Walter's world and seeing all this pain he must have carried for years triggered things in me I didn't even know I could feel. I just wish I could have help him, or be them for him when he was a little boy being bullied by his neighbors. Because maybe I could have prevent all this sadness and anger that I feel resting inside him.

Today has also been hard because I realized that as much as I liked Tim, I loved Walter more. I went to that conclusion when they both came back from this cloud where they could both have die and my first instinct had been to reach for Walter and see if he was okay, and take him into a hug. Of course I didn't do it, I rapidly came into sense and checked on my boyfriend, feeling awful for caring a little less about him than about the other man next to him.

I thought I would be thankful that Walter is finally acting mature and being nice to Tim but it's only making things harder for me. Because being mad against Walter and staying with a less childish man in easy. But now that Walter doesn't seem to be fighting for me anymore, I realize what I missed and I want him even more that I ever did. I want him to fight for me and tell me he loves me not in a capsule in the middle of space. But I knew he wouldn't. Because I knew he would do whatever I asked him to do, and I asked him to leave Tim and I in peace.

 _« Mooooom! »_

Ralph's voice coming from his bedroom took me out of my thoughts so I went to see what he needed.

 _« What is it Ralph? Aren't you asleep yet? »_

 _« I just… I just wanted to know if Walter is okay? And… has Tim been nice to him? »_

 _« Uh… Yeah actually they worked together pretty well. »_

 _« Ok, that's nice I guess. »_

 _« What was that about Ralph? I know you told Tim to be friendly with Walter and as much as I appreciate it, why did you do it? »_

 _« Look mom, I think you already know that even if Tim is nice, I would have preferred if you went for Walter. But you didn't and I'm okay with that, this is your choice. But since you made it nothing Walter does makes sense so… Cabe, Toby and I figured that if Walter learnt to accept Tim the way I did he could maybe be… a little less sad. »_

I had never seen my boy being so grown up emotionally and this brought tears in my eyes. But then I heard him mumble :

 _« Besides Toby said it was only a matter of time before you realize you actually made the wrong choice so I just want to smooth things until then. »_

 _« What did you say? »_

 _« I think you heard it the first time. »_

 _« Yeah well what I think is that you should stop talking about my private choices with the other members of the team. »_

 _« We just want both Walter and you to be happy mom. And we know neither of you are. But Walter thinks you are and that's why he is never going to make a move. Just saying. »_

I really couldn't believe I was having this conversation with my son. It was really time to stop there. But I figured he wasn't talking none sense and I would have to deal with my feelings for Walter eventually. I thought about him, all alone in his apartment, probably playing back today in his head, and all I wanted to do now was talk to him, and see him. I wanted to head back to the garage but I couldn't let Ralph alone… So I had an idea and I knew it was probably the worst idea ever but I chose to go with my guts and not with my brain this time.

 _« You should sleep now baby. Goodnight. »_

 _« Goodnight mom. »_

I closed his door and went back to the living room to grab my phone and compose Walter's number, hoping he wasn't asleep yet.

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I had been in a half sleep,full of images of me drowning in a lake when I heard my phone ringing. I knew immediately it was Paige because I put a special ringtone for her. Something else I couldn't logically explain but I stopped trying to find rational explanations to my behavior when it comes to her a long time ago. I picked up as quick as I could, afraid something happened for her to call me so late.

 _« Paige? Is everything okay? »_

 _« Uh yeah, sorry did I wake you up? »_

 _« No, no I was just… working on a new project. »_ I lied, _« why are you calling? »_

 _« I just… You're going to think it's silly but… After today I thought you shouldn't be alone tonight. I thought… that you must feel alone so I was wondering if… maybe you would like to come at my place? To remember that you also have a family here that cares about you and… is this weird? »_

Yeah well so long for my plan to move on and stop being in love with her because she just made my heart bump out of my chest and my palms sweat with two sentences on the phone.

 _« Paige I… I really appreciate the thought this is very nice of you but… aren't you supposed to spend the night with Tim? »_

 _« I was but he remembered he had some assignment tomorrow morning and he had to pack things so we figured out it was more… efficient for him to sleep at his place. »_

 _« Still, it's not that I don't like the idea Paige but… I'm not sure I'm confortable with spending the night at your place when your boyfriend isn't there. »_

 _« You would prefer to spend the night at my place with him there? »_

 _« Oh god no! What I mean is… »_

 _« I know what you mean Walter. But come on… I don't want you to feel lonely tonight… And I don't want to feel lonely either. And since I'm dating Tim we just… you and I don't really spend time together anymore and… I miss you Walter. »_

Her voice broke at the end, at the same time my heart broke into million pieces. Because I loved her so much it hurt. After this I couldn't refuse her anything.

 _« Ok, I'll be there in ten. You want me to bring something? »_

 _« No that's okay, you're enough. »_

And with that she hung up, leaving me unsure if there was a disguised motive under her invitation or if she just wanted us to have some friendly time. But no, it was Paige, she would never cheat on her boyfriend because she was too much aware of others emotions for this. I went to the bathroom to put some water on my face, in order to clear my thoughts and left the garage to join the love of my life.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

I still don't know what I expected doing this. I was clearly flirting with Walter while I was with somebody else. The idea of cheating on someone had always repulsed me because of all the pain Drew caused me when he did. I promised myself to never inflige that to someone else. And yet here I was, craving for Walter when I already had Tim. And I was so mad at myself for letting me feel this, but most of all for not thinking more about how badly I would hurt Tim in the end when I started dating him.

I was just beginning to regret inviting Walter before clearing things with Tim when he knocked on my door. I went to open him, my heart beating as fast as ever.

 _« Hey! I know you said not to bring anything but I just grabbed this before coming… »_ he said to me nervously, showing me a bottle of wine.

« _But Walter you don't even drink. »_

 _« Yeah but you do. So I figured I'd better offer you this instead of it staying in a corner of my apartment forever. »_

 _« Thanks then! »_

He handed me the bottle and stayed on my porch, looking uncomfortable.

 _« Well come in Walter. »_

 _« Thank god I thought you were never going to say it. I was starting to freeze out there. »_

I laughed at his clumsiness and shut the door behind night was awkward at first but once we both got confortable on the couch and I finally got him to taste a glass of the wine he brought, things went more than well. We talked about everything except what happened in Ireland, because I sensed he needed to get his head off this for tonight. Somehow during our talk, I ended up resting my head against his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. I never felt this good in my life, it just all happened so naturally, nothing was forced like with Tim. Suddenly I felt him pull out from me.

 _« Paige… what are we doing? »_

 _« What do you mean? »_

 _« You know what I mean… Don't get me wrong I love being close to you, I can't recall spending such a peaceful night since… since my when I was 10 and I went outside to look at the stars with Megan. But this isn't right. »_

 _« Why wouldn't it be? »_ I already knew the answer to this question but I couldn't help asking it.

 _« Because you have a boyfriend and I may be many things but I'm not a secret lover. »_

It was time to have the talk I've been avoiding the whole evening. I took a deep breath and started to talk, not sure where this was going.

 _« Walter, earlier today I figured out that I wasn't happy with Tim. I mean I could be, he is everything a woman can dream of but… well he isn't you. I realized I was selfish to date him because sure it felt safe for me but I knew that this wouldn't last forever and I would have to hurt him eventually. And I know I hurt you too choosing him. Because yes I was mad at you for pushing me in his arms instead of growing a pair and ask me to go with you to Tahoe but I can't only blame you for this. Because for someone who preach honesty I don't really apply my advice. Ray told me that you wouldn't do the first step, that I had to help you so I should have told you by then that I wanted to spend this week end with no one but you. Anyway we can't change the past but we can change the future. And I'm in a fucked up situation right now because I love you but I have to break up with Tim before anything, but I put myself in this mess and I know I can figure it out, with your help if you're willing to give me this. »_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

She blurted this all to me and I don't know how long I stayed still, staring at her, trying to process all this but she gave me the time I needed. So Toby was right, Tim and her wouldn't last… In fact it was ending now because… wait did she really tell me that she loved me? Oh boy I need to say something right now. I lifted up my head to look into her eyes and I saw her cheek were wet from the tears she couldn't hold back while talking to me. Without thinking, I reached her with a hand to wipe them with my thumb and she leaned into my hand a little.

 _« You know it… it wouldn't hurt if you said something to me now. »_

 _« I love you too Paige. »_ I simply answered before closing the distance between us and capturing her lips. Her mouth tasted salty, because of her starting to cry again so I pulled back.

 _« I'm sorry Paige I didn't mean to… Is this wrong? »_

 _« No no not at all Walter… I just… This is overwhelming I'm sorry I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying because I'm happy. »_

I didn't quiet understand her statement but she quickly reassured me by kissing me again, this time with more passion. She moved in order to sit on my lap, without breaking the contact between our lips once and I enlaced her waist, never wanting to break appart from her. After what seemed like an eternity of passionate kisses, she pulled out only to bury her head into my neck. And as I watched her falling asleep, nuzzled into my chest, I thought that even if we were indeed in a messed up situation and we needed to clear a lot of things up, this could wait until tomorrow because for once I was a hundred per cent sure that we would figure it all out. Because that's what family do.

 _ **Wow longest one shot of this series ahah! I spent a lot of time writing this because I wanted to be pleased with the result so I would very much like to hear your opinion, to know it all the energy I put in this chapter was worth it :)**_

 _ **Thanks again to all my readers, see you next week!**_


	8. AN

_**Hi guys! This isn't a chapter, just a note to explain you a few things. I started writing this fic promising myself to keep this path of a chapter a week, after each episode.**_

 _ **But as some of you may know from my previous notes, I am in medicine school, in France, and it needs an incredible amount of hard work to succeed. Writing this fan fiction was one of the very few pause (with watching the episode of course) that I let myself have but since today, we don't have class anymore until the final exam so we can focus on studying. The month to come is probably the most important of my life so far, and I had a meeting with my tutor yesterday who helped me preparing a planning and this doesn't let time for doing this anymore. I think all of you can understand that I need to focus on my studies in order to pass this exam. So I'm not going to watch episodes 9, 10 and 11 the day they air and there will be no fic post these episodes for me. But after December 14th, I'm on holidays for 3 weeks so I'll try to do something big like a one shot much longer that what I use to do or another story for winter break idk.**_

 _ **I know until then a lot of talented writers will fill your need for Waige.**_

 _ **Take care of you all, I'm going to miss writing for you each week but it's only for a short amount of time and the come back will be cool :)**_


	9. 03x11 Say it back

WAIGE - SAY IT BACK - One shot.

 _ **Okay, I'm heartbroken for Walter right now. Why are the show runners making things so difficult for him? I mean I'm tired of seeing this same path over and over : Walter determined to win Paige over, her slowly slipping away from him, him getting hurt and unable to do anything about it… It just starts to feel like it's too late for them and as much as I want them together, the right time seems to be way beyond them… Anyway I hope that writing this one shot will help soothing this wound deepening in all of us Waige rooters ahah.**_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

This Christmas has been the loneliest I've ever spend in my entire life. I mean even before Scorpion I always had my sister with me, and then when Paige arrived in the cyclone, she managed to make Christmas a happy moment, making me looking forward to celebrating the next one. But now everything was different and as much as I was trying to convince myself that I could still get her back, I was seeing this perspective slipping away from me a little bit more every day.

The days after Christmas were even worst, Paige was being cold with me, like not obviously but still I could sense that she was avoiding me and that Toby was right about her blaming me for Tim's departure. And besides the fact that she wouldn't talk to me much, she spent all the time she could with Ralph and Tim before he had to leave, letting me more alone that I've ever been. Of course I made it look like everything was okay, I buried myself under work and experiences, but everything was not okay and I had no clue about what I should do about it. I've missed my chance to tell her how I felt so many times, telling her that I loved her right when her boyfriend was leaving for 8 months would be so selfish and unfair. I told her mother that I wanted to win her back the right way but I wasn't even sure of what was the right way.

New year's eve was something too. We spent it all together at the garage and after the countdown I had to witness Tim and Paige kissing in a way that made me want to throw up so much that I went to bed mumbling some quick happy new year to everyone. I should have been the one kissing her. But I think that the thing that annoyed me the most was seeing Ralph growing fond of Tim and spending less and less time with me. I was slowly losing every chance I had to have a family on my own and I never imagined that this could hurt this much but it did.

Then Tim left, and I thought that would at least remove the burden of seeing him interact with Paige everyday from me, but of course things couldn't be this simple. He called Paige everyday on Skype, and every time I heard the laptop I gave Paige ring for a Skype call, I wanted to crash it down into the million pieces I put together myself.

This day Paige noticed I was tensed and asked me if I was okay. Of course I told her I was before rushing up to my loft into a cold shower before I would throw everything that was on my desk on the floor. Once there I don't know what got me but I started to hit the walls. I never physically expressed my anger because I didn't see the point, but I guess everything has its start.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

The last days with Tim were nice, he was always great with Ralph and I and always managed to find new ideas to include my son into activities where everybody could have fun. I guess that if at first I was skeptical that the two of us would last, I was learning to know him more and more every day and I really liked what I discovered. I mean I could even start to imagine a future with him. Of course a part of me would still be wondering about what things could have been with Walter, but we missed our opportunity a long time ago and I learnt to deal with it. Sure it hurts to feel the pit between us growing wider every day and my heart broke a little when I saw him isolate himself more and more… Like who goes to bed just after midnight on new years eve? Anyway I thought that eventually he would get over it, or at least I hoped that.

After he left for Jordan, Tim kept his promise and skyped me everyday. I would have preferred if he did it when I was home but with the jet lag he had to call when I was at the garage. This day I noticed Walter looked funny when I started talking to Tim.

 _« Walter are you okay? »_

 _« Yeah, I am perfectly fine. »_ he said in a tone that indicated the opposite.

I knew he wasn't fine when I saw him running to his loft. I thought about going after him but Tim's voice got me out of my reflection.

 _« Hey you're still with me Paige? »_

 _« Yes sorry, so you were telling me about your new team. »_

Tim started to talk about his job again and I listened to him carefully but Walter was still here in the back of my mind. We never had the chance to talk about the events before Tim left. Not that I specially wanted to hear the lame excuses about why he potoshoped a photo to remove Tim but still… it could be good for both of us to clear everything. Tim was about to ask me about Ralph when I heard some loud noise coming from Walter's apartment.

 _« Hey look Tim I'm really sorry but it looks like someone needs me here. We'll talk tomorrow okay? »_

 _« Oh… no problem. Love you Paige. »_

Oh boy. It was the first time he ever told me that he loved me and I guess I still wasn't ready for that. He was looking at me expectantly through the webcam and I didn't know what to say. Then I heard the loud noise again so I knew I had to be quick.

 _« Sure… Take care. »_

And with that I shut the computer, not wanting to see the disappointed look on his face. God I'm such an idiot but I just… couldn't say it back. Anyway regrets would have to wait, I had to see what Walter was doing now.

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I thought that a shower would cool me down but I was still pissed and now my hands hurt too. I got out with a towel around my waist and was more than surprised to bump into Paige.

 _« Paige what… what are you doing here? »_

I felt ashamed to be shirtless in front of her and I saw her blush too so I quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on.

 _« I'm sorry I came in like this, I heard noises and you looked weird down there so I came to check on you… »_

 _« Oh. Well I already told you that I'm perfectly fine. But thanks for… caring. »_

 _« Walter you're not fine. Look at your hands what the hell did you do? »_

I tried to hide my bruised fists but then I thought that this was stupid given that she already saw them.

 _« Oh this. Well I… fell on the shower and… »_

 _« Please don't even try to lie to me. »_

I didn't know what she expected coming here. And what she was still expecting, looking at me like she was waiting for me to pronounce some magical words I didn't know.

 _« Really it's nothing Paige. You can go back to… talking to Tim or whatever you have to do. »_

 _« I'm not letting this go Walter. I need you to tell me why you're so upset that you punch walls. »_

Everything I wanted to tell her for two weeks was burning my tongue now. But I still held back.

 _« Do I really need to answer this? »_

 _« If this is about Tim I don't understand, since you're the one who pushed him away. »_

 _« I didn't want this! »_

 _« Oh yeah? Then what was this little desk about? And the photo on the laptop you gave me? And most of all this conversation I ran into where you told him he would never be part of the team? »_

 _« This is not like this. You didn't heard everything he told me before. I overreacted and I apologized to him later. He didn't left because of me Paige. »_

 _« But then why are you kicking walls Walter? Why are you acting so weird these days? »_

 _« Because… because the fact that you still want to be with Tim even if he is miles away made me realize that you really chose him. And that I'm never gonna have another chance. I kick walls because I should have taken you dancing. Because I should have been the one going with you to Tahoe. Now it's too late. And it hurts so much, you have no idea. »_

 _« What are you trying to tell me Walter? »_

 _« I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU. »_ I shouted so loud that if the rest of the team was downstairs, they probably all heard this. But I didn't really care anymore at this point. Everybody knew but her, and now that it was finally out, I couldn't take it back. Paige was staring at me in shock so I just went on.

 _« I always have and I always will. I'm sorry… »_

 _« I love you too Walter. »_

Did I heard right?

 _ **Paige POV.**_

Oh my god. Did I just say that? Why was it so easy saying it back to Walter when I couldn't pronounce those words to my actual boyfriend? My eyes were becoming wet as I thought about what mess I got myself into. All this was overwhelming and I couldn't think straight now. I turned my back on Walter and wanted to leave but he rushed in front of the door to block me the exit.

 _« Tell me you didn't mean it and I'll let you go. »_

 _« I… »_ It would be so easy to tell him that I didn't know what got to me and that I don't mean a single word of it. But it wouldn't be true. _« I can't Walter. »_ I said looking down at my feet.

Walter lifted my chin to make me look at him. I couldn't tell what he was thinking right now, his eyes looking happy and sad at the same time, even if that doesn't make sense. Before I could tell him that I needed to be alone, he leaned into me and captured my lips into a loving kiss. I was first tempted to reciprocate but I quickly pushed him away.

 _« Please Walter don't. I'm not a cheater. »_

 _« Then why does it feel like you're cheating on me every time you're with him? »_

Was he seriously asking me that after being the one to date another girl first. And I knew exactly the feeling of feeling cheated when you're not even with the person because my heart ached so much when he did this stupid speed dating thing. But Walter seemed to read my mind because he added :

 _« Don't even mention Linda. We went on two dates and I never dared to imagine more with her because… she wasn't you. »_

I felt like crying right now. I wasn't one to feel sorry for myself but I really had no clue about what I should do. Sure I wanted to kiss Walter, unwrap that towel he was wearing to lead him directly to his bedroom… But at the same time I was thinking about Tim, who managed to make me happy when I was so down because of the man in front of me. He didn't deserve to be hurt. He told me he loved me. But I couldn't say it back. I never will be able to say it back. Because I love this man in front of me.

 _« Give me time to fix this please. »_

Walter took a step back from me.

 _« Anything you need Paige. I'm not going anywhere._

 _« I know. »_

I was about to open the door when he took my hand to hold me back once again. From this moment I knew I would never be free of Walter O'Brien. But it wasn't a bad thing.

 _« Paige. I meant it. I really love you. »_

 _« I know. I really love you too. »_

I didn't have to think twice about saying it again. Because it was true that it was easy to say it back to him. He made it easy. I guess you can't chose this kind of things. I guess I never will have to wonder what things could have been between us again.

 _ **I hope you liked it! I just wish the show would provide me more Waige inspiration soon and get them back together by the end of season 3. Anyway, I had a question for you : I am currently writing a story (if you haven't read it yet go check it out it's called 'Too smart to be happy?') and I know I had reviews on my last chapter but I can't read them, no matter if I'm on my computer or my phone they just don't appear. Is this a general bug or is it just me? If you know anything about it please PM me!**_

 _ **I hope everyone who celebrates it have a very lovely Christmas and the others have a wonderful end of year, even with all this shit going on in the world.**_

 _ **Love on you,**_

 _ **Seriesaddict1.**_


	10. 03x12 That's about time

WAIGE - THAT'S ABOUT TIME - One Shot

 _ **Hey! Hope you enjoyed today's ep, I liked it a lot, it was funny and emotional at the same time. Considering these talks between Paige and Walter well… I'm split. I think Paige has some points and wants to make him react and I desperately want Walter to man up and really talk to her but at the same time she wasn't easy on him. Anyway, enjoy this one shot :)**_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

I was alone in Cabe's hospital room for a while and it felt good to be able to gather my thoughts. Sylvester went to pick Ralph, Toby and Happy went back home for the night and Walter was discussing with the doctors. Cases after cases, I always think that we can't have something more emotional that what just happened but then the next one comes and someone else on the team is close to death. And for now, Scorpion always managed to save everyone, until the day they wouldn't… But it's better not to think of it now.

I thought about Walter too. A part of me regretted how I outburst at him, maybe speaking too harshly because of all the stress and emotion of the moment, but another part was glad that he knew where I stood. I said that I was mad at him but it's not exactly this it's more like… I'm disappointed… To see that everything I thought I learnt him was nothing to him. That he was still at the same point, unable to express himself.

 _« So… You were like naked naked? »_

Oh boy. I wasn't about to have this talk with Cabe. God, images of the day were coming back to my mind. I didn't think twice before getting my clothes off because we had to save Cabe but it was so embarrassing. I tried to force myself not to watch at Walter's body, the one that frequently came to haunt my dreams, but I couldn't help stealing a few glances. He was so well shaped. Not like Tim, Tim was training and doing a lot of sports, no Walter was thiner but still…

Cabe started to smirk, seeing that I was lost in my thoughts.

 _« I'm not having this talk with you Cabe. »_

I was glad when he didn't insist. But he wasn't done either.

 _« Hey Paige, can you do something for me? »_

 _« Sure, anything. »_

 _« Forgive Walter. »_

 _« I… Excuse me? »_

 _« You said anything. »_

 _« I know but… Cabe this is between me and Walter. I'm not going to stay mad at him forever but for now it's… complicated... »_

 _« It's not complicated at all. The kid loves you. »_

 _« Uh. Walter doesn't believe in love. »_

 _« Oh trust me he does. »_

 _« Cabe, I don't want to sound harsh but if we didn't save you, his last words to you would have been 'It was a pleasure working with you.' I mean don't you see the problem in here? »_

 _« Hey listen. The important isn't always what you say, but what you do. He did everything he could to save me right? »_

 _« Yeah but… »_

 _« And he succeeded. That would have been enough for me. But that's not all Paige. Maybe he was embarrassed speaking in front of you all, or maybe what you taught him wasn't in vain, because he and I talked and trust me this guy has even a bigger heart than I thought. »_

 _« What… what did he tell you? »_

 _« He told me that he loved me. »_

I stared to laugh at his words. Walter O'Brien saying that he loves someone? I mean he did tell me once but his brain wasn't fully functioning. He never told this to anyone when he was aware of it.

 _« Are you high on morphine? Do you know what you're saying? »_

 _« Hey why does it surprise you so much? He already told you once if I recall. »_

How did he know? Nobody was supposed to hear tour talk while Walter was in space. He didn't seem to remember for now and maybe it was for the best if I could just put it behind me.

 _« How do you know about that? »_

 _« Well everybody heard him! The coms were on. »_

 _« What? But how… »_

 _« Yeah you know, they were off for a while and then it all came back just when he was saying it to you. »_

 _« I swear if it's Toby I'm gonna kill him… »_

 _« Why do you say that? It's no one fault if they came back at this precise moment and if Walter chose this exact time of world crisis to blurt out his feelings. »_

What the hell was he talking about? Maybe he was confused because of the drugs the doctors gave him.

 _« Cabe, what are you talking about? »_

 _« But for god's sake, this time where he went looking for you in Tahoe and then we had this big case and I don't know what you two were arguing about but he told you while everyone was listening that he went after you because he loved you. »_

Oh my…

I was about to ask him to precise if by **everyone** he literally meant the whole team, but Walter got in the room with Ralph.

 _ **Walter POV.**_

Ralph went immediately to hug Cabe. I guess that growing up with Paige as a mom will make him a much more emotionally functional person than I am, even if I try to improve myself.

 _« Hey, how are you kiddo? »_

 _« Better than you are obviously. »_

 _« Yeah, wait that I recover and we'll see who's the smart ass here. »_

Ralph giggled and went to sit beside his mom. Paige was looking at me with a weird look. God it was so embarrassing staying in the same room as her when all I could see was her naked body. I regretted that we had to discover each other body in such conditions. I dreamt about this moment so many times, I just wish it would have been in another context, where I wouldn't have been so ashamed to look at her. Then I realized she was speaking to me.

 _« Walter I'm talking to you, do you plan on staying here all night? »_

 _« Uh… yeah I guess. Someone has to look after him right? »_

 _« Tell me if you want me to stay to… keep you company you know. If Sly is still here I can ask him to watch Ralph tonight and… »_

 _« Hey kids, you both did a lot today and what you need is rest. Some very skilled doctors are already looking after me so you'll just go home, take a good shower, cause I'm telling you, you two don't smell like flowers, and have a good night sleep. »_

I was a bit disappointed that Cabe ruined my chance to spend the night with Paige, and perhaps to work my way a little bit more to being 'back to normal' with her. But he was right, I desperately needed a shower and everyone was exhausted by this day.

 _« Yeah okay, if you're sure you don't need us. »_

 _« I'll be okay son. I'll see all of you tomorrow. »_

Before we left, Paige turned around and said to Cabe :

 _« Ok Cabe, I'll do it if you ask this girl out. »_

 _« You're damn right I will. »_

And he winked to her. I didn't understand a single thing that was going on but I was too tired to ask questions.

The three of us said goodnight to Cabe and went back to Sly who was waiting in the hospital hall, an anxious look on his face, like every time he was in a place with this much bacterias.

 _« Hey mom, earlier Sly asked me if I could help him on the new device he is creating on his phone. Something about more efficient vibrations and snakes… Do you think I could have a sleepover at his place tonight? You were saying to Ralph that he could look after me if you stayed here so technically it would be illogical to say no.»_

I expected her to refuse, after all we all had a hard day and Ralph may have a point but the logical thing to do was actually to all go home and rest. But she didn't.

 _« Sure honey. You just have to stop by the house to get you things. »_

 _« Actually I anticipated in case you said yes and Sly and I already went to get my stuff before we got here. »_

 _« Oh. Okay. Then you two have a goodnight. Don't put him in bed too late Sylvester please. »_

 _« Sure Paige, see you tomorrow! »_

 _« Yeah, love you Ralph. »_

 _« Love you too mom. Bye Walter.»_

I waved at him, smiling at how we all looked so much as a family and how I knew that even if I said that we can find someone as skilled as anyone on the team to replace them, we could never find better friends.

 _« So um… Walter… I was wondering… I think that you and I have a lot to talk about and since there is just the two of us left maybe… you could come home with me and we finally finish to deal with the elephant in the room. Unless… you don't want to… or you too tired… »_

I didn't know if she talked about the awkwardness between us since Tahoe, the talks we had today or the fact that we saw each other naked but I didn't have to think twice.

 _« No sure, I'd like that. »_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

I asked him without thinking too much. Overthinking both caused us more wrong than right and my talk with Cabe convinced me to make things clear between me and Walter. Besides I really wanted to hear his version about him telling me that he loved me over the coms. I didn't want to wait because I thought that all these emotions and the fact that he opened up to Cabe would make him more keen on sharing with me.

We went back to my place and the ride was really silent. I could feel that he was afraid to talk and say the wrong thing again. I really hoped I wasn't wrong and he wouldn't shut himself to me again. If today made me realize one thing it's that we should enjoy each others company as much as we could because you never know when a burst of shrapnel can go straight in you stomach.

Once we were home, Walter sat down on the couch and looked at me expectantly.

 _« Ok so first of all I wanted to apologize about today. We were all under a lot of pressure and I have been really hard on you while you were working on saving Cabe. Don't get me wrong, I meant everything I said but maybe it wasn't the right time or I could have said it differently. Sorry. »_

 _« No please, don't be sorry. I deserved it. I know I'm acting like an ass most of the time and you've always been the one who can tell me things as they are and not as I would like to hear them. But I just want you to know that… Everything you did for me, it wasn't for nothing. I'm aware that I made a lot of steps backwards as you said but you know I was trapped… If I spoke to you honestly I would have broken the promise I made to Tim, if I tried to move on my whole body just wouldn't let me… So being a jerk was like… a defense mechanism you see? »_

All of a sudden I forgot any bit of resentment I still had towards him. Because I knew he didn't destroyed all the progress he made before on his own, I had been a part of it. But together we would fix it.

 _« Walter I want you to speak to me honestly, forget about whatever promise you made. »_

 _« I can't… You're still with him right? »_

 _« I… Actually I'm not. That's why I was a bit on the edge this morning. Tim and I broke up at the airport, just before he left. »_

 _« Oh. Really? »_

 _« Yes Walter. But let's not talk about this okay? I need to know something… If it was me instead of Cabe, what would you have told me? Would you have said that it's been a pleasure working with me? »_

He didn't answer right away but I could see he was gathering his thoughts so I let him time. I was looking him in the eyes so I didn't noticed that he was moving his hand to mine until I felt his warm touch, timidly seeking for encouragement. So I grabbed it and pressed his palm to make sure he knew I was ready to hear whatever I wanted to say.

« _No I would… I would have told you to stay with me. That you couldn't leave me without letting me the chance to get you back. That you had to come back to me so I could take you out dancing. And that you would live because I would never let you down… »_

My eyes were filling with tears and I felt the absolute need to kiss him right here and right now but I expected something else before doing this.

 _« Anything else? »_

 _« No. I mean I would have had to resist the urge to tell you that I love you but I wouldn't have told it. »_

I wanted to let go of his hand, not sure about why he would tell me such a thing but he tighten his grip.

« _I wouldn't have tell you because I wouldn't want you to think I told it just because you were dying. I know what it's like and this feels wrong. »_

Oh no, he must have remember space and never told me about it.

 _« So I would have saved you and then I would have kept my promise. Taking you dancing and all. And only then I could tell you how much I love you. »_

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and I saw Walter's eyes were also full of emotions. I didn't need to hear about what Cabe said to me in the end. This was more than enough.

 _« I made a promise to you once, I think you remember it. I'm sorry I didn't keep it. »_

 _« That's okay. We have a lot of time to fulfill it now right? »_

I nodded at him and saw he was now smiling. God how to you even want to be angry with such a cute man? He wiped my eyes and came closer to me, a curious look on his face asking me whether or not he should go on. I encouraged him by putting my palms on his cheeks so he leaned into me and pressed a soft kiss against my lips. And I have to say, this was more overwhelming than anything we've been through with Scorpion. The way he moved agains me, and let his hands travel on my back send shivers down my spine. He was starting to work on my collarbone, brushing kisses every here and there when he stopped.

 _« What's wrong? »_

 _« Um… This is kind of embarrassing but I really think that we should take a shower before anything. »_

 _ **Walter's POV.**_

I half expected Paige to be upset about my statement. It's not that I wanted to say that she stank but I wanted to breath her scent, her normal perfume and I didn't want to intoxicate her either. But instead her lips just curved into a smile and she stood up, grabbed my hand and took me to her bathroom before starting undressing me.

 _« Um Paige are you… are you sure? »_

 _« What? I already saw you naked after all. »_ she teased me.

As to reassure me, she started to took herself her clothes off. And this time she let me enjoy the view, and wasn't embarrassed about looking at me too. I felt more confident and I help her finish her task before getting into the shower with her. Well let me tell you it was the best shower I've ever had.

The next morning I had the absolute pleasure to wake up next to the most beautiful girl ever, and I had to pinch myself to make sure everything wasn't just a dream. I watched her sleep for a while and when she woke up, we decided to go check on Cabe just after breakfast.

Walking into the hospital, Paige nonchalantly took my hand and laced her fingers with mine and when we arrived to Cabe's room, I thought about pulling off but she hung on me, probably to tell me that it was okay.

Cabe was already up and we had the surprise to see that he had an early visitor. Indeed he was chatting with this woman he just met, looking like a charm even though he was in a hospital bed.

 _« Oh hi. I heard Cabe had been injured so I came to check on him but I was just leaving. »_

Paige and I both tried to hide our childish smile as she gathered her stuff.

 _« Bye Cabe, get better quickly. »_

 _« Sure, so I can take you to this Italian place right? »_

 _« That would be nice yeah. »_

Then she left and as Cabe noticed that Paige and I were holding hands, he started to say at the exact same time as her : _« That's about time! »_

 _ **Saw there wasn't any episode next week :( So see you in two weeks then ;)**_


	11. 03x13 I'm drowning

WAIGE - I'M DROWNING - ONE SHOT

 _ **Hi everyone, as usual, here is my one shot about today's episode. I kind of have mixed feelings about it so it was very hard finding inspiration on this one. But a few days ago I was watching at Waige interactions in season 2 and god I miss the relationship Walter and Paige had back then. It was pure and simple, and they were honest to each other.**_

 _ **On a side note, I started a long running story named Gravity, if you haven't done it yet well go check it out! :)**_

 _ **PAIGE POV.**_

I was exhausted after today's case. These emotional outburst with my mother always drained all my energy. I am so conflicted about keeping her in my life or not. I know that asking her not to contact us ever again would hurt Ralph, he wouldn't understand. But would he understand it if she keeps disappearing for weeks like this? Besides, after she was seen on TV, I was pretty confident that she would have to hide again from those nasty people she dealt with in the past. She's like a poison, and she has no excuses for all the bad she did.

And yet, I couldn't help but panic when she faked having a heart attack, because no matter what, your mother stays you mother.

I even used her own words talking about Walter. The metaphor about learning how to swim thing. And what a stupid thing to say. It was a lame excuse for my mother, and it was even lamer of me to use it about Walter. After all, wasn't my job helping him? If I decided to stop it in order to see how he manages to deal with things on his own, maybe then I'm no use to Scorpion anymore?

I was starting to feel bad so when I spotted Walter working at his desk, I decided to go talk to him.

As soon as I approached, he stopped what he was doing and looked at me with concerned eyes.

 _« Hey, are you ok? You look really tired. »_

 _« I am. »_

He kept staring at me, like he did every time he was genuinely worried for me. I realized I missed talking with him for no reasons. I missed our late nights just staring at the stars with Ralph, sharing details about our lives we didn't already know about each other. Just being close, being ourselves around each other. These days all our conversations were fights over nothing. Well, not exactly nothing but… it wasn't worth it. It led us nowhere to fight all the time.

 _« Walter I'm sorry. »_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I had no idea what she was talking about. I wasn't mad at her now, she didn't do anything wrong during the mission today. Actually if someone had to apologize between the two of us, it would rather be me. I kept disappointing her for the past months, and I still didn't figure a proper way to make it up to her.

 _« Why? I mean… what exactly are you referring to? »_

Paige bit her lip, like when she was nervous because she wanted to have an honest talk. She may refer to me as an android, there is still a thing or two I can pick up about people.

 _« A lot of things actually. I don't even know where to start. »_

 _« Well I'm right here and I won't go anywhere so take your time. »_

 _« So first I'm sorry that when my mother told me that you escaped and you weren't going to come back for us I believed her for a few seconds… »_

 _« You know I would never do this right? I mean it Paige this is really important that you know this. »_

She looked at me and I could see that her eyes were wet. She was probably exhausted so it made her more emotional, but I still couldn't stand her looking like this. So I stood up and proactively wrapped my arms around her. I don't know what got me, we hadn't exactly been close these past weeks, adding that to the fact that I'm not the biggest fan of physical contact, but it felt natural with her. She had her arms against my chest, gripping my shirt and I could feel her trying to control her sobs.

 _« That's okay Paige, it can happen to anyone to doubt in these situations. You don't have to be sorry. »_

 _« There isn't just that. I'm sorry for… for hurting you all this time. I know I did. You told me when you were in space. I never meant to… »_

 _« I know Paige. »_

At this she took a step back and whipped her tears to stare at me.

 _« You do? »_

 _« Yeah I… I remembered. »_

 _« And you're not… mad at me? »_

I was mad at her first. But it was at the same time _she_ was also mad at me about Tim so… well I couldn't let her know. Then I had time to sleep on it. Tim was gone so she couldn't wave him in front of me anymore and besides I was never able to stay mad at Paige very long. And I think it was the same for her.

 _« I wanted to be but I can. Although I think that this deserve a proper talk, now isn't the right time. You're too on the edge. »_

She nodded and I saw she was finally calming down.

 _« Walter there is one more thing I'm sorry for. »_

 _« Oh yeah? What is it? »_

I saw her take a deep breath before starting.

 _« Today my mother told me that she kind of threw me in the deep end so I could learn how to swim. I convinced myself that she made sense for a few minutes, and that was what I was doing by giving you space and not intervening too much with this agents. But that's not true. I never learnt how to swim. In fact I'm an emotional mess, I keep doing poor choices, I don't know I… »_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

« _You're drowning. »_ Walter finished for me. _« I feel this way too when it comes to social interactions. Or… the situation with you. I'm drowning here. And I want to get to the surface and finally be able to breath but I just keep swallowing water. »_

I was starting to cry again. Of course I failed him, and I was clouding the issue by expecting more and more from him when he had no idea how to deal with his emotions.

 _« I'm so sorry Walter. »_

 _« I know, you already told me that. I'm sorry too you know. We could have both saved each other, but we got it all wrong and now look where we are. »_

I regretted so much calling him an android when Cabe was shot. In fact he could feel so much. I reduced the distance between us and pressed my palm to his cheek. He closed his eyes and all I wanted to do now was to kiss him and never leave him again. But before I could, he pulled out.

 _« Hey Paige, it's better not to do anything rushed now okay? »_

I was frustrated, that even after an honest talk like this he still managed to push me away. And I think he saw my disappointment because he took my hands in his and pressed them to his chest.

 _« It's not that I don't want it. But we both had a very emotional day and we're not thinking straight. We still have a lot to talk about, and you're still with Tim. If we do this I want to make things right. »_

I think my heart melted at this. The cloud covering the image of my future was finally going away as I got back the hope that Walter and I were actually going somewhere. And there was no way he would pretend nothing happen this time. Because for the first time in a long time, I was reaching the surface and I think it wouldn't be long before I could breath again.

 _ **Sorry for the short post, I had 9 hours straight of social sciences today at school and as interesting as it was, I'm washed out. Still, see you next week!**_


	12. 03x14 Real Chemistry

WAIGE - REAL CHEMISTRY - One shot.

 _ **Sooo… This episode was really interesting I think. I hope that Paige and Walter will both listen to the words of wisdom from Veronica and I'm looking forward to next episode (another two weeks hiatus, man I'm so sick of it :()**_

 _ **Enjoy this one shot ;)**_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

Veronica was gone now and I have to say, I think I'll miss her. Paige said that she was nothing like her but in fact, her mother reminded me of her in so many ways. She was a normal, a smart one for sure but still a normal, and yet she was always very understanding with me. I could tell she genuinely wanted to help me and I liked how she had always been honest with me. In fact she reminded me more of the Paige I first met, the Paige that helped me dealing with the loss of my sister, not the current 'dating Tim' Paige.

I don't really think she has changed, she is still the same person. I don't think I've changed either, I'm just a little damaged but I'm the same awkward socially inapt guy she met at this dinner in fact. But _we_ changed. The combinaison of us, it wasn't working anymore.

Despite this, I was sure that things aren't over yet. I had this difficult passage where I stopped fighting for the woman I loved, but Veronica's words gave me back some motivation. It wasn't much, but it was what I needed when not a single one of my so called friends would believe in me. Although I had no check who Pinocchio was because I'm not sure I understood that reference.

 _« Guys! I'm gonna need help opening an offshore account. »_ shouted Paige from her office.

We immediately all gathered up around her to see what made her say this and we rapidly understand what it was about. The drawer of her desk was filled with an envelope full of hundred dollars bills.

 _« What the… That's from your mom right? »_ concluded Toby.

 _« Yeah… she left me… I don't even know how much money. And I definitely can't keep it here like this given that this mean guy probably won't let it go this easily. »_

 _« Correct, and you can't put it on your account either because first of all that would be suspicious and besides they may be monitoring it. »_ added Sylvester.

I had been silent the whole time, glad that Paige accepted the money since her mother asked me to convince her to keep it in case she had the idea of throwing it.

 _« You'll help me guys, right? I'll give you some of it of course, I'll just keep some for Ralph's future but I don't need so much… »_

 _« You can keep all of it. Your mother already leaved a piece for the company. »_ I said.

Paige turned to me, staring at me in shock.

 _« She um… convinced me to accept it when came back here after the mission and I figured we could use it… I hope you're not mad at me… »_

 _« Okay guys let's get back to work. »_ said Cabe to Happy, Toby and Sylvester.

 _« But we don't have any w… »_ started Sylvester before getting a deadly stare from the Homeland agent. _« Right, reading between the lines. »_

And with that the four of them went further, leaving Paige and I some privacy.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

Of course I wasn't mad at Walter, I was surprised that he didn't bring it up to me. But then I thought that he didn't have the time. And now here we were, together alone, with so much to say to each other yet none of us was talking. The last time we actually had a real conversation, just the two of us and which wasn't involving Tim or any other arguments we had these past months felt like forever ago.

 _« I uh… If you don't want me to keep the money I'll give it to a research lab or anything. »_

 _« No that's okay Walter, you can keep it, I don't mind. »_

 _« Okay… So I… I'll help you with this tomorrow I guess. »_ he said, pointing at my full of money drawer before turning his back on me, ready to go to his workspace. But I couldn't let him go now, we missed so many opportunities to chat and try to go back to the way we were these past days that I had to hold him back.

 _« Hey Walter wait. Do you think that… maybe my mother was right? »_

 _« About what? »_ he asked curiously, coming close to me again. He wasn't _this_ close in fact, but I just realize that it had been a while since I didn't really looked at him. I mean, I used to stare at him all the time, analyzing his every features and facial expressions I found so cute. I don't know when I stopped that, but now that I was doing it again, I realize how much my mom was right about me conning myself. I still care for him in _that_ way, the strange feeling in my stomach didn't lie.

« _The thing about real chemistry, having the right ingredients and being patient and all… »_

Although her metaphor wasn't very subtle, it made me think that maybe she was right. Maybe everything will eventually work out between me and Walter.

 _« Oh. Well I wouldn't disagree. Though I tried patience and I'm not sure how much time without results I can take before trying new ingredients. »_

I was pretty positive he was still talking about us there. It reminded me of that time when we always talked indirectly to each other, both obviously knowing what we really meant but without ever having to actually put words on our feelings. A part of me missed those times, when I felt so close to him, when he was less afraid of opening up to me. But another part thought that this form of communication led us nowhere and that I might as well try real honesty.

 _« You know Walter before leaving my mother told me something about… about you. »_

 _« Really? She told me something about me too you know. But you go first. »_

 _« She told me that… well basically that I should let you change for me. »_

 _« Oh, and do you… do you agree? »_

 _« No. »_

He frowned and I could see he was disappointed so I rapidly explained myself to prevent him from drawing conclusions.

 _« I don't want you to change for me Walter, because I… I already love who you are. »_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

Wow, that was unexpected. I had to think fast about something to answer, I couldn't let another opportunity go, I am not a real **boy** as Veronica said, because I am a real **man** , and I have to act like it.

 _« You know I would be willing to be whoever you'd like me to be Paige. »_

 _« I know Walter. But I just want you to be yourself because… it wouldn't work with other ingredients. What we have here, it's real chemistry. »_

 _« And what about… you're chemistry with uh… Tim? »_

I didn't really want to bring him up but I couldn't help to notice that Paige never mentioned him anymore and I had to be sure before doing anything irrational.

 _« The um… experiment was a mistake. I put an end to this a few days ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. »_

 _« That's okay, I'm just glad the waiting period is over and we can finally observe the results. »_

Without leaving her the time to think about my sentence, I closed the distance between us and captured her lips. And I don't know if one can call it chemistry, but the mixing of feelings and tastings was definitely working out.

 _ **No updates for my AU story tonight since I already wrote this and I have tons of work. See you in two weeks here and every other day there ;)**_


	13. 03x15 Fact Stroke

WAIGE - FACT STROKE - One shot

 _ **Hey guys, I hope you liked today's episode! Even if I would have liked Walter to get a little bit more angry at Paige, I'm glad they decided to be 'friends' again and so happy that we had a cute Waige staying later at the garage scene because that's exactly what I missed from the previous seasons. Got me right in the mood to write you my weekly one shot :)**_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I was so glad that Paige decided to postpone her skype with Tim and stay with me instead. Most of all, I was so glad that we finally end this horrible situations we were in. Sure there was a lot of things that I would have liked to tell her but we agreed on starting fresh and I didn't want to ruin that. God I missed her so much. It was just like the old days, before Tim or anything happened, when she would offer to stay later either to help me with work or just to talk and I could feel this connection between us.

After helping me calling a few names on my list to make peace with them (although most of them had already forgot about me, a few accepted my apology), Paige and I ordered some Chinese food and ate together, talking about today's case and how we would spend the money if we had a whole treasure for just ourselves. I was glad that she was taking things like this and didn't stay mad at me for the poor choice of mission. We were both joking about it now and I have to say I forgot how good it felt to laugh with her.

Paige now had gotten off her shoes and was siting beside me on the couch with her legs folded under her bottom. She was turned towards me, her hand supporting her hand and I avoided looking at her because I knew it could very well make me do something really stupid at this moment. At some point, we didn't have anything to say to each other anymore so a confortable silence settled between us, before Paige broke it.

 _« Hey Walter thanks again. »_

 _« For what? »_

 _« For risking your life for mine today. Again. »_

I finally risked myself to look at her and saw she was staring at me with a look that seemed a mixture of sadness and gratitude.

 _« I mean… Even when things aren't at their best between us you never think twice before putting me first. I wish I could say I did the same thing for you… »_

I had to gather my thoughts to think of an answer, because I wasn't used to honest emotional talks like this anymore. I mean we did talk a lot and at some point I really had less troubles expressing my feelings, even though I probably hadn't reach my full potential or I would have told her that… Anyway, this past months had been difficult and I shut down again so I have to re-learn how to do this.

 _« You… You know I would give my life for you anytime Paige. No matter how things are between you and me. This… this isn't about me… »_

 _« I know. »_ she almost whispered. _« You remember when I slapped you because you scared the hell out of me in that train? »_

 _« Yes. You told me that before I do things like this I should… »_

 _« You should think about how important you are to Ralph and… to me. Well you keep scaring the hell out of me but I don't want to slap you anymore Walter. I just want to say I'm sorry. I just… I don't think I have been a good friend… »_

 _« Hey we agreed for a fresh start. Let's put it in the past okay? »_

I could see she wanted to talk more but instead she just nodded and leaned a little to come rest her head on my shoulder. And oh boy, that was also something I had to get used to again. I think Paige felt I was tensed because she grabbed my hand and started rubbing the back of it. This could have easily make me even more tensed but for some reason it calmed me. Then we both rapidly fell asleep like this, exhausted by our day.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

I woke up a few hours later, realizing my head was nuzzled into Walter's neck. And boy did he smell good. I also had an arm around him and I was still holding his hand and somehow I should have been embarrassed but I just never wanted to move again. I think that caught into my anger and mixed feelings and relationship with Tim I forgot how much I liked spending time with Walter. I moved a little only to realize that Walter was already awake.

 _« Um hey Paige. I didn't want to wake you up but… well if you want to head home I can drive you there just… know that you can also stay here and sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch… »_

How could I be distant from him for so long? I mean it might be hard to keep up with him sometimes but he can also be so cute.

 _« Thanks Walter, I think I'll stay here I mean I don't feel like driving and I don't want you to have to do this either. »_

 _« You know I never mind… »_

 _« I know, »_ I cut him short, _« but I don't want you to okay? »_

Walter stared at me and nodded. Now was the time I should normally get up and go to Walter's bedroom but something was keeping me stuck down there on that couch with him. Then he straighten up a little and

 _« Hum about today Paige… »_

 _« I thought we agreed on putting this behind us? »_

 _« Yeah but… »_ I could tell he was struggling to tell me something more so I gave him an encouraging gaze.

 _« Ok, I can't hide this from you anymore now that I acknowledged it, this is to much… »_

 _« What are you talking about? »_

And then all of a sudden he just blurted out _« Fact : I love you. »_

On every single thing he could have told me right now, this was probably the thing I expected the less. I might not be a genius but it's also hard for me processing such a thing. So I just stayed there, with nothing to say back.

 _« I'm sorry if this is too much Paige… It's just… fact stroke you know… I couldn't… Denying it is what made me miserable in the first place so… »_

So without thinking more, I just kissed him. He was surprised at first, but I took his head in both my hands to make him understand that it really was what I wanted and he started reciprocating, giving me the same chills as the first time we kissed. We didn't part until we needed air and at this moment I rested my front head on his, inhaling his breath.

 _« Well maybe in the end the sink or swim experiment was a good thing. »_ he joked.

I wanted to protest that it wasn't an experiment but instead I just laughed a little. After what I got up and took Walter by the hand, taking him to his bedroom.

 _« Maybe you don't have to take the couch. »_

Now he was staring at me, his eyes wide opened.

 _« Paige I… I don't think we should… »_

When I understood what he thought, I giggled. Things were moving pretty fast now but not _this_ fast.

 _« Hey Walter I didn't imply that we should have sex. I know we still have a long way to make, first apart and then… if you want of course… together but I just thought we could… you know sleep in the same bed. Without engaging anything more. »_

 _« Oh. I can do this. »_

I smiled at him made myself at home, looking for something more confortable to wear and going to his bathroom to change. I had to calm myself down a little because after the kiss we shared, I wasn't sure the excitement would exactly go down sleeping in the same bed as him. When I got back he was already under the sheets so I settled beside him, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

 _« Paige? »_

 _« Mmh? »_

 _« What are you going to do about Tim? »_

Of course he had to ask. He had every right to. It was the logical thing to do, I just hopped I could forget about it for now.

 _« Well I'll skype him tomorrow as I said… »_

 _« Oh… okay. »_

 _« … to tell him that this isn't working and that I can't be with him. »_

 _« Really? »_

I eventually opened my eyes again and moved so I could face Walter. His gaze was incredibly intense and I knew deep down that it was the right thing to do.

 _« Okay Walter, here's a fact : I love you too. »_

 _ **Thanks for reading, now let's all pray together for many more Waige scenes in the ten last episodes of this season. See you here next week and tomorrow on Gravity :)**_


	14. 03x16 Valentine's day

WAIGE - VALENTINE'S DAY - One Shot

 _ **Happy Valentine's day everyone, I wished Walter would have done something for Paige for this occasion but at the same time her interactions with Ralph were cute so here is for the Waige part :)**_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

After the events of today, and tonight, Sylvester and I both agreed as the grown ups we are that we should go back to the no chess game rule. There was just no place on earth where we could have a chess confrontation that would end well.

So after picking up all the pieces, putting them in a safe place of the garage and promising that neither of us would touch it unless there was an absolute emergency like today's case, Sylvester went home and I found myself alone in the middle of all these Valentine's day decorations.

I don't even know why we put that up, the only couple in the garage was Toby and Happy and Happy didn't really seem in the mood to celebrate love tonight. Cabe had a girlfriend too but he rarely brought her to the garage and Paige… well since Tim wasn't around I guess she was just spending the night with Ralph.

As for me, the only girl with whom I would have accepted to consider celebrating this stupid tradition didn't feel the same way for me so… today ended up like every other day, with my lonely self thinking about how things could have been different if only I did one thing in the other way.

And watching at the chocolate box I bought for Paige, knowing she liked these chocolate with liquor inside, and that she didn't even touched, I decided that I could go check on Ralph and her. After all, I told Ralph to go to his mom but he came to me first right? So a combinaison of advices from his mother who had social skills and from me who understood what he could feel about dating a girl could actually be a good thing for him. Besides, from what I heard, Paige and Ralph were going to practice dancing and since Ralph told me that I should have taken his mom dancing, maybe I could have the opportunity to do that too. Okay the circumstances were not exactly the best and maybe she would find it awkward but today wasn't meant to be spent alone and after all we agreed to start things over and be friends.

So without thinking more, I grabbed my jacket, the box of chocolates and left the garage and all these stupid decorations.

A few minutes later, I was at Paige's door. I was about to knock but I paused for a moment when I heard the music coming from Paige's apartment. I smiled, picturing her and Ralph dancing and was starting to have second thoughts, thinking that maybe it was best if I let them have some mother and son bonding time.

I was actually going to go back to my place when a pizza guy came towards Paige door and knocked. I heard Ralph exclaiming « _Yes that's finally the pizzas! Dancing made me starve! »_ and before I could unfroze and think about exiting the building, Paige opened the door.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

We were having a great time with Ralph, I couldn't imagine that the two of us could actually have fun dancing but we did. He was a fast learner and it made my heart melt to see my little boy all grown up and ready to take a girl to dance. I told me about the dilemma he had because two girls asked him out but that he didn't followed Walter's advice to take both of them because he learnt better from me. I was glad that my son was emotionally mature enough to understand these kind of things, and thought that I would need to have a talk with Walter about that. Would he really take two girls dancing and alternate because it was more _efficient?_

Anyway, this night was about my boy and I, and our meal was at our door now. So what was my surprise when opening the door to the deliver guy, I spotted my second favorite genius head behind him.

 _« Walter? What are you doing here? »_

 _« Oh, hi Paige. Well I was… alone at the garage and I saw that you… um didn't see the chocolate I bought for you so… Anyway this was stupid of me, you're spending time with Ralph, I'll see you tomorrow. »_

 _« Okay Walter, first I think that Ralph would be more than happy to spend the rest of the evening with both of us and second of all, come in right now with this box of chocolates because these are actually my favorites. »_

He nodded and I knew that he knew. This was exactly the kind of nice gesture Walter would do without even understanding how sweet it was.

 _« Ma'am would you mind taking your pizzas? I have other delivers to do. »_

I totally forgot this guy was here. I took the boxes from his hands and paid him in exchange and made a sign for Walter to follow me so we both entered inside.

 _« Walter! I didn't know you were coming! »_

 _« Well I… »_ he started, but I cut him short.

« _I invited him to our little session. God knows he could use some more dance skills. »_

Walter shot me an offended glare but I just giggled. In fact the last time, and only time, we danced together wasn't that bad. Actually it was heaven head spinning.

 _« Great, you can take my place from now, I think I got it and I didn't know dancing was this exhausting. »_

I smiled at my son and put back the music, taking Walter by the hand, obviously surprising him.

 _« Oh, right now? »_

 _« Sure, there is no time for a good dance. »_

I could tell he was a little confused but he rapidly got the rhythm and brought a hand to my lower back while he grabbed mine with the other. We were really close and I could smell his manly perfume, driving me crazy every time I got to close to him. At some point, he leaned into me and I my heart bumped out of my chest at what I thought he was doing but he just whispered into my ear

« _Isn't this… weird? Since it's… valentine's day you know and you're with… you have a boyfriend you know… »_

 _« Walter could you do me a favor? »_

 _« Anything. »_

 _« Don't mention him tonight please? »_

Walter moved back a little, but still holding my hand, giving me an interrogative look.

 _« I just… I'm just realizing I'm actually spending the night with the two people I love the most, don't ruin that okay? »_

Walter eyes were now full of these emotions I can't always decrypt. But if I had to guess, I would say that there is some love inside, and I thought my legs just might crumble below me from this stare he was giving me. He must have felt I was a little destabilized because his grip tighten on me and he brought me close again. I closed my eyes and buried my head into the crook of his neck, letting the rhythm of music cradle us.

 _« Happy valentine's day Paige. »_ said Walter in a voice that send shivers down my spine.

 _ **Ralph POV.**_

I was now eating my pizza, observing my mom and Walter interact. That was probably a good exemple of how I should be with my date at this ball. I mean they looked so comfortable with each other, it was just the exact scene I pictured every night since I understood things between them were more than just a professional co-workers relationship. It made me happy that my mom seemed happy, it changed from all these Valentine's days she spent alone, crying because of my dad the first years they were separated, or for Walter last year.

I told him that he should have taken my mom dancing a while ago, and now I was glad it was finally happening, and I knew that it wasn't going to be the last dance between them.


	15. 03x18 Space

WAIGE - SPACE - One Shot

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post anything after last episode, I had a very rough week with my work and all :( But I'm so glad with how things are going for Walter and Paige, especially now that she isn't with Tim anymore hehe. Anyway, this is what I came up with (all from Walter POV this time), enjoy ;)**_

 _ **Walter POV**_

I was watching at Paige dancing with Cabe and I didn't know why I felt this strange feeling grow in me. I couldn't help but smile, and it was like I felt the need to laugh or sing. Some might say that it was relief, because of the fact that she wasn't with Tim anymore, but since we decided to be friends, I should be sorry that she was sad shouldn't I? The old me would have tried to win her back right away after she broke up with Tim, but the new me was different. And after all, she made it clear before that she wasn't interested in me this way anymore and that she just wanted us to hang out as friends so I had to respect her decision. Anyway, when the music currently playing stopped to pass to another one, I couldn't help myself.

I just came in front of Paige and offered her my hand.

 _« Paige Dineen, would you make me the pleasure to dance with me? »_

She looked hesitant at first but rapidly she took my hand with a wide smile.

 _« Sure Walter. »_

After what we got close to each other and I placed my hands right where she taught me when we first danced together, one on her lower back and the other holding hers, careful not to get too caught up in the moment and make an inappropriate move. But after a few seconds, she let go of my hand to pass her arms around my neck and rester her head on my chest, still moving at the slow rhythm of the music. I figured I had to adapt to the situation and I was now resting both my hands on the small of her back, not exactly sure if I should talk to her while we danced or anything. Luckily she took things in hands.

 _« Thanks Walter, I really needed that. »_

 _« Anytime. »_

She pulled of a little to be able to look at me and I could see she had been fighting tears the whole evening. I felt even more bad about my happy feelings seeing her like this. Besides, I was a little curious.

 _« Uh Paige you know that… you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but… if you feel the need you can tell me about what happened with Tim. Like why you decided that things were not going to… to work out after all… I mean I know that I said that I was giving you space but… »_

 _« No Walter that's okay. But before I tell you anything, I just wanted to tell you that you've been talking a lot about giving people space lately and… that's really great Walter that you're trying like this I mean I'm really proud about how you improved and all but… sometimes the people who say they need space actually need their friends to be there even more. »_

 _« I don't understand. »_

I was a little confused, because her statement didn't correlated with the reading I had been doing lately.

 _« Well what I'm trying to say is that… you can't just give space to someone every time he seems upset. If you do that you'll never be able to… help your friend talk you know. At some point you'll have to… do what you just did with me now. »_

 _« Oh. I think I get it. »_

I was actually proud that the only thing I did on an emotional level that I didn't read on a book today was the one right thing to do. Maybe I was really improving more than I thought.

 _« So… um… about Tim. You want to know why he took the job right? »_

 _« Uh sure, if you're comfortable telling me. »_

 _« Well, remember the mission when some members of the team had to face their biggest fear? »_

 _« Yes. »_

 _« I… I only had a small glimpse of my biggest fear so unlike the others I got to… remember it you know. »_

I wasn't sure where she was going with that and why it was related to her breakup with Tim but I decided not to ask too many questions at the time and to encourage her this way.

 _« Okay, and what was this? »_

 _« Well at this exact moment my biggest fear was to… it's silly but… okay I'm going to say it right now. I was afraid that you would find love with another woman. »_

 _« What? »_

I was really shocked. I thought that if Paige actually saw something it would be about Ralph or even Tim but… me?

 _« Yeah I know… So you see I couldn't just ignore the fact that my subconscious thinks about you this way and I… I told Tim that being away from him made me question my feelings for him and… well you know the end. »_

I didn't know what to say, the actual reason of her breakup with Tim was me, and I had absolutely no idea what to do with this information. Apparently Paige saw that I was uncomfortable.

« _I don't expect you to say something don't worry. I don't know how to react myself. »_

 _« Does this mean that… you… me… I mean about you hallucination… You know that your hallucination can never happen. There is just you. »_

I found it quiet funny that we both hallucinated about each other in fact. I remembered my own hallucinations a while ago but I didn't say anything, not wanting to ruin the friendship we just rebuilt. We agreed to forgive each other so I forgive her about all the things I could reproach her about this moment.

 _« I… I don't know Walter, I've just got out of a relationship you know I have to think about some stuff on my own. »_

Of course I was disappointed, and I must have showed it on my face because she rapidly aded:

 _« Walter I have feelings for you I don't want to deny it anymore. And if you're willing to wait for me a little more, I promise that at some point I'll be there for you like… like I should have been for a long time now. But right now I just… »_

 _« Need some space? »_

Paige laughed and nodded, holding me very close again, almost crying against my chest. At this point I realized that everyone had clear the room to give us privacy and that we were actually dancing on no music because the playlist was over. This pleasant feeling I had invaded my whole body and I'm not sure but I think it was actually… happiness.

 _ **Kind of short but I still don't have much time.**_

 _ **About my story « Gravity » for those who follow it, I was hopping to be able to start it again sooner but the timing isn't right and I don't want to rush things and write bad quality content so I'm going to postpone this for now.**_

 _ **See you soon :)**_


	16. 03x19 Things I like about you

WAIGE - Things I like about you - One Shot

 _ **Sorry for the delay on that one, I had a lot of work but this week might be easier. I hope you'll appreciate this story either way :)**_ __

 _ **Paige POV.**_

It made a lot of sense actually. I mean I don't know why I didn't realize that sooner. I couldn't tell for sure that Walter had been in love with me, or if he was that he acknowledged it, but the sure thing was that I broke his heart. And I was too angry and stubborn to face this in the first place, but I must have really hurt him if he empathized with Cabe. And of course, I could make up a hundred excuses about why it was also his fault if we lost this special connexion we had before, I knew that if I ever wanted something more with Walter, I should have been more explicit. And now that I was aware of all this, I was afraid that maybe it was too late. After all, Walter seemed to react very maturely to Cabe's broken heart and maybe it meant that he knew how to move on and he could help Cabe doing so because he already did it himself.

God, why on earth did we always have such a bad timing? It could have been easy, I we had both acted more grown up, maybe we would have been together and happy for a while now. But instead I had to watch us growing appart, then close again but always with this unspoken polite distance between us. We didn't hold hands anymore for example, it would bring too much tension.

I must have been lost in my thoughts for a while now because I noticed Toby coming back to see me before leaving the garage with Happy.

 _« Hey Paige, I know what you're thinking about. »_

 _« Do you? You should help me out then because even I don't know what I'm thinking about. »_ I said with a sarcastic tone.

 _« If going to this therapy with Happy taught me something, it's that the most important thing in a relationship is communication. You have to be honest with the other, especially when he is a genius who isn't able to figure out hints or implied things. »_

I knew exactly what he meant, and I didn't even pretended not to understand as I would do usually.

 _« Thanks Toby. It helps. »_

 _« I know. Anyway, see you tomorrow Paige! »_

And with that he left, Happy by his side, leaving me with just Cabe and Walter since Ralph went to Sly's a few minutes earlier.

I was a bit embarrassed because I wanted to talk to Walter but I didn't want to ruin this father-son time with Cabe, especially when this one needed Walter.

But apparently, he could still pick up a thing or two about Walter and me, because after glancing at me he declared that even if he was grateful for Walter cheer up, he was really tired and he would go home and fall asleep in front of a good John Wayne movie.

So it was just the two of us now, and I had to make a move. It was now or never.

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I wasn't exactly confortable being alone with Paige now, because even if we moved past the little tensions that could have existed between us, comforting Cabe about his broken heart made me sort of go through my own painful experience again. Because the only reason I could empathize with Cabe and show some EQ was that I knew what he was experiencing. Except that he was sad about someone that had actually been his girlfriend and he decided himself to end things. He at least had some control about what happened…

 _« So Paige … »_

 _« Walter… »_

We started speaking at the same time so I made a gesture to indicate that I was letting her talk first, and she suddenly became all red.

 _« Walter I thing we should talk about… us… »_

I was surprised to hear this but at the same time I didn't really know what she was referring to.

 _« What do you mean us? »_

 _« Well… you know when you said that I was recovering way faster from my breakup than Cabe? »_

I nodded, still unsure about the point she was trying to make.

 _« Maybe… maybe it was because I actually wanted this. Maybe I'm a little relieved in fact. »_

 _« I don't understand, why would you be? »_

 _« Because… I realized that this relationship didn't make me happy. That I was seeking for something else. »_

 _« And what would that be? »_

 _« I'm not sure yet Walter, I still need time. But I don't want to lie to you anymore, this is related to you. »_

Oh boy, was she implying that she had feelings for me? Should I say something? Do something? Before I had the time to answer that, she cut my thinking.

 _« You know with the efforts we made to be friends again I realized that I missed you and I started to be… kind of bored with Tim. And I guess he realized him by himself and distanced himself from me by taking this job. »_

 _« I… Well I missed you too you know… »_

 _« The point is, I want us to be honest with each other, and be able to tell each other that kind of things, because you know then it's too late… »_

I really liked the sound of what she was implying now. Because even if I moved on from Paige for my own sake, it was only because I thought she didn't like me as more than a friend. But she was the only one I would always come back to, and I knew that the feelings I had for her would never go, no matter how long I waited for her. Then an idea came through my mind.

 _« I have a suggestion, for us to be more honest with each other. »_

 _« I'm all ears. »_

 _« Well… you see how Toby and Happy had to tell each other when they didn't like something the other did today. How about… we do this but for… things we… appreciate about each other? I think it would be a progress to … uh… acknowledge this kind of stuff to… I don't know, maybe it's stupid? »_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

From all things I could have expected him to say, this was by far the cutest.

 _« I like the sound of that. Okay I'll start. »_

 _« Now? »_

 _« Yes, I have plenty of things I never gave you credit for. »_

 _« O-okay. »_

I sat down besides him and I realized that I had moved very close to him, maybe to close… But he stayed still so I started talking again.

 _« So… First of all I like that you're making so much efforts to develop your EQ, not only for the missions but also for your friends. I like how you're being a role model to Ralph, even though he is not your son, I like the fact that you put cinnamon in the coffee even though I'm the only one who likes it this way. I also like… »_

But to my surprise, Walter didn't let me finish that one. Indeed before I could end my sentence, he caught my lips and gave me what was first a timid kiss and rapidly turned into something passionate and heated. When we broke contact to take our breath, I had to say it.

 _« I definitely like how you kiss. »_

Walter gave me a big grin and I knew that this list was just about to get longer and longer.


	17. 03x20 Angel

WAIGE - ANGEL - One Shot

 _ **Hi everyone ! Hope you enjoyed the episode, I did very much. I'm glad we have back these little Waige moments which provide material for writing :)**_

 _ **Quick update : I'm starting preparing for my final exam next week and since we have another damn hiatus before next episode, this will probably be the last one shot for this season so thank you very much to everyone who followed my stories after each episode (special shout out to cleoboune, ma plus fidèle lectrice !), it's been a real pleasure writing these and I hope I can maybe do that again when a fourth season comes.**_

 _ **On a side note, I wrote some chapter for my story Gravity and I'll start posting every day again after my exam.**_

 _ **In the meantime, enjoy this very fluffy one (which is written only from Paige POV this time) :)**_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

For a moment, as Walter was sitting just next to me, all I could think about was that unspoken moment we had when he saved me (again). When I was leaning back, not feeling anything anymore because of the electricity paralyzing my whole body, and I opened my eyes to stare at this beautiful human being. For a second I thought he couldn't save me this time. I thought I was dead and waking up in paradise with an angel welcoming me. And somehow it was kind of an angel. And he was staring at me with the most handsome smile on his face. He was cupping my cheek in his hand too, and I swear I could have stayed like this a million year. Just looking at him, feeling his warm touch on my skin, and knowing that no matter what, everything was going to be okay because Walter, my own guardian angel, would always save me.

Of course I couldn't stay like that forever, I had to reassure him and say that I was okay, so I made some kind of a joke and I closed my eyes again, exhausted by the events. The next thing I remember is Walter carrying me all the way to the ground and holding me until the ambulance came to examine Happy and I.

Now we both agreed to be wedding partners in crime so we were planning stuff together, some that were actual good ideas, and other that were total fantasies but that would make Walter laugh in a childish and so not-him way that I would let him consider it.

Some thoughts about him were working me for a while now, but it really struck me tonight. I was just looking at him, and there was no place I would rather be, and no one I would rather be with at this exact time. And I realized just how in love I was with him. I thought the situation between us was complicated but it really was simple. It was obvious that we recently found a confortable ground and that we made each other happy. Would taking things to the next level affect what we were having in a negative way, or would it strengthen this happiness? I wanted to believe in the latest.

 _« Paige? Did you hear what I said? »_

I was so deep into my thoughts I actually stopped listening to Walter. In fact I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about for the last ten minutes.

 _« Um… No I was… distracted… I'm sorry Walter. »_

 _« That's okay, you must be really tired, we'll continue tomorrow you have to get some rest. »_

 _« No! »_ I protested, without thinking much. _« I mean yes, I'm a little tired but… I kind of… like being here with you. »_

Walter looked down, smiling at my words, and again I couldn't help but noticing how perfect he was when he was happy.

 _« I… I like being with you too Paige but… you know I'm not going anywhere. We can pick it up anytime you want. »_

 _« Okay so how about a compromise. We stop looking for wedding things on the computer because it would be so efficient now anyway, but we go on the couch just to… you know… relax and… talk like we used to… »_

I didn't mean it like I was flirting or anything, I really wanted us to talk again about everything and nothing like we did before the whole Tim situation but… okay I was maybe flirting a little.

« _Okay… I would very much like to… relax and talk. Just… don't you have to get back to Ralph? »_

 _« He's at a sleepover, so I have all night. »_

Walter smiled at me again, something he did a lot lately.

 _« Okay, then it's a date! »_

I stared at him in shock. Did he just say what I heard? And did he mean something saying this or was he just saying this as a funny thing?

 _« Is it? »_ I asked.

« _Well… you know… There is only the two of us and we are probably going to… eat and have small talks like… But it doesn't have to sound like this you know it can be a… friend-ish date. »_

God what is it with genius and the term friendish? Anyway, I first thought about answering something sarcastic to confuse him about wether I wanted this to be a date-date or a friendish date but with all the progress we made and how things were working great between us since we were more honest, I figured I should keep on this way.

 _« Walter I think we should talk. »_

 _« Sure, about what? »_

 _« About us. »_

He froze for a moment, staring at the floor, and I was afraid I picked the wrong time and ruined the moment. But after a while he looked at me again.

 _« What about us? »_

Okay, it was now or never. I took a deep breath and got started.

 _« I don't know about you Walter but I've been really happy with how things are going between us lately. We… we have fun and we talk and… we are even wedding partners in crime now… I just… feel good when I'm around you and when I look back and I see how stupid and unhappy I was I just… Don't ever want to loose what we have now… »_

I saw he wanted to react even though he wasn't saying anything for now so I paused to let him process this.

 _« Paige I… I want you to know that I feel exactly the same. And I put a lot of thoughts in this lately. You know after you… break up with Tim I… considered trying to… have you as… as more than a friend. But then I saw how good we were doing and I didn't want to ruin that. Besides, I accepted that you didn't have these kind of feelings for me anymore so don't worry, I'm not going to ruin our friendship again. »_

I didn't realize he would understand things this way. He might have progressed, there was still a thing or two he had to catch up with.

 _« No Walter, that's where you're wrong! You see it's this kind of thoughts that lead us where we were a few weeks ago. I… I would really like you to act on your feelings Walter because… I do have these… kind of feelings for you and, if you are, I'm willing to… take the risk you know? »_

 _« You are? »_

My eyes were now all wet and I cursed myself for getting this emotional so easily because I didn't want Walter to be confused so I bit my bottom lip and just nodded. Luckily, Walter had the good reaction and got as close to me as he could, cupping my cheek like he did earlier today.

 _« O-Okay Paige. I'm willing to… well make this night a not so friendish date. But you have to remember that I'm still learning and… »_

 _« Just kiss me already Walter. »_

Without thinking much, he did as I requested. And when our lips met, it felt so right, like we finally had each other permission to do what we were burning to do for weeks, months, even years now. It was sweet and passionate and so many other things I couldn't define. And as I wanted to pass my hands through his hair and I couldn't feel it very well because of the bandages, I smiled against his lips because I remember that the first time we kissed, he was the one with a wounded hand. And somehow it made this moment even more perfect, and I thought that Walter maybe was an angel put on earth just for me.

Our lips parted and we got lost in each other's gaze, happy as ever.

 _« I love you. »_ I whispered. I couldn't hold it back anymore, and I hopped it wouldn't scare him. But apparently it didn't because he kissed be again rapidly before saying himself :

 _« I love you too Paige. »_


	18. 03x22 Not this time

WAIGE - NOT THIS TIME - One Shot

 _ **Okay, I know I said I wouldn't do any**_ _ **more**_ _ **one shots for this season but... Seriously this ending? I just had to. I obviously wasn't the only one and I recommend you read all of the beautiful work that came out of this episode if you haven't already and well,**_ _ **here is my alternate ending where Paige doesn't leave the garage.**_ __ _ **:)**_

He wanted to move on, but he didn't want her to hate him.

Sure, he couldn't stand the thought of working with her again. It would be too painful seeing her walk in here every day knowing that she knew how he felt all along and she never told him.

He almost hoped that she would say she meant it, when he came down to talk to her. That she wasn't saying it just to save him and that she didn't tell him because of Tim or because she thought it would hurt him more or whatever but nope, she stuck to her version 'I said whatever I had to say to bring you back'. So he stuck to his plan too, of letting her go. But of course he still cared deeply for her so he made sure that she wouldn't find herself with nothing and he got her a well paid job and all, and since they were friends, she would appreciate the gesture right? Well what he saw in her eyes now was anything but gratefulness. And he didn't get it, he always did everything for her and somehow it was always wrong.

And he convinced himself that he could let her go, but he couldn't live with himself if she left hating him like this.

 _"Wait Paige, don't go."_

 _« Oh w_ _atch me."_

He saw her take Ralph's arm and knew he was a second from loosing the two most important people in his life.

 _"Paige we need to talk more about what happened, don't go through that door or..."_

 _"Or what? You're gonna fire me? Oh wait, you did that already!_ _»_

He never saw her this angry at him, even after she discovered how he tried to ruin her relationship with Tim at Tahoe, and he felt so powerless, like all the improvements in their relationship for these past years just took a hundred step backwards and there was no going back.

 _« But Paige you always say that talking is the best way to… »_

 _« You know what Walter, there is time for talk, and there is time for going back home before you say something else s-stupid and, and hurtful! I would say you can't do worse than what you just did but I don't know if there is any limit with you. Ralph come on, we're going home. »_

She got her stuff and headed to the door, and he was reliving every time he watched her pass that door at night, almost asking her to stay but never daring doing it and regretting it a second after, but then acting the same all over again. Well, not this time.

Walter run to the exit to block the way from Paige and he thought she was going to slap him but instead she just stopped and looked at him in a so cold way he could almost feel his heart freezing.

 _« Move away Walter. »_

 _« I'm not letting you go this time. I've done that too many times, letting you be angry at me without figuring it out and just shutting down when there are so many things I want to say to you. Please just give me a chance to explain. I-I just need a few more minutes then I'll let you go. »_

Paige wanted to say that he didn't need to explain, that she understood perfectly that he didn't want her here anymore, that she was useless to the team and it wouldn't make any difference whether she was here or not, but Ralph looked at here with a so sad look, like he was on the verge of crying.

 _« Please mom let him talk. Please… »_

She didn't recall seeing her son this sad, so she gathered all the courage she had left to not break down and cry in front of everyone and decided to listen to Walter, for Ralph. She didn't expect it to turn out okay and she didn't really want to hear what he had to say but at least she could tell her son that she did everything she could.

 _« Okay, I want everybody out now. »_ she said in a very directive voice that no-one contested. Once the place was clear from the other members of the team, she told Ralph to go wait in the airstream and turned to Walter.

 _« You have five minutes. »_

He felt so stupid because he begged her to stay and no she was here and he didn't know where to start.

 _« Paige I-I'm so sorry I didn't think… »_

 _« What, you didn't think that taking from me the only good thing that happen in my life besides Ralph would hurt me? That it would hurt us both? What the hell were you thinking? »_

 _« Paige just… listen please. I did this because… because I was so badly hurt by what I learnt today and… and I'm not blaming it all on you but… can't you see we keep hurting each other? Every time things seem… right between us, one of us do something to ruin it and again I know I have my share of responsibility in this, but I can't do this anymore. I can't watch you walking in here everyday knowing things can go south between us at any moments. Despite all this I… I really care about you and that's why I offer you to take this new job. I know I should have told you before I called Elia but… I don't know Paige I just don't think that you and me, working together everyday, is healthy for any of us… »_

 _« You're unbelievable you know that Walter? »_

Her tone was still sharp but she didn't seem as angry as before so he couldn't quite figure out what she meant by that. Her arms were crossed on her chest and he could see she was fighting hard not to cry. He was so angry at himself for doing this to her, he only wanted to do what felt right but he guessed that he still had a lot to learn in the emotional department.

 _« What I need you to understand is that… I didn't want you out of my whole life, I just… thought that space was needed between us. I still want us to be friends and I… I still want to see Ralph but… »_

 _« You really have no clue of why what you did is wrong on so many levels do you? »_

He really didn't. He thought he was the one hurt the most in this process, and of all the scenarios he imagined of how she could take it, this one was the last he could have thought of. So he just shook his head, looking at his feet.

 _« Walter I get it that you're angry at me for the rocket thing. You have every right to be and honestly I would have rather had you scream at me than doing this… »_

 _« But you see that's my point! If I had got angry at you we would have fight and be all cold feet with each other for weeks before we somehow decide that we can act like friends again and then screw up one more time. I thought that this way I could… I'm sorry I do everything wrong Paige, I just always end up hurting you when that's exactly what I'm trying to avoid. I guess I'll just… always be half cooked… »_

Paige wanted to stay angry at him, it was easier this way, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. She kind of understood what he was saying, she just didn't want him to be right about it.

 _« Walter I know that every… stupid irrational decision you take is out of fear. That everything you think you can't handle you just… push it away thinking that it would hurt less but sometimes you have to take a shot at it. I mean sure, maybe we would have fight and hurt each other again, but we can't know that for sure. What I know for sure is that_ _ **this**_ _? What you just did, it's gonna hurt for an awful amont of time. I know I should have told you about what happened in space, but I hid it from you out of fear too. Toby told me that it was better this way and I thought he was right but see I just ended up hurting you too. And I agree that we have to stop this, but this is not the way. »_

Wait, she wanted to tell him but Toby stopped her from doing it? Oh things would have been so different if he could just mind his own business… Then something clicked in Walter. Being without oxygen had made him hallucinate but it didn't take any of his genius. And his genius mind, under no circumstance could be tricked. So it meant that what Paige told him must have been a fact. Because facts are the only thing he can process correctly, and he did pull the lever after all. Of course it would hurt too knowing that she stayed with Tim anyway, but if she could just tell him so, maybe they could work things out from there.

 _« Paige I just need you to answer one simple question. »_ Paige looked at him expectantly so he just asked _« I know you said that… that you l-loved me because you had to save me but, did you… mean it? »_

Paige stared at him for a few seconds, her mouth opening and closing several time before answering.

 _« I… I told you I said what I thought would bring you back. »_

 _« Why do you keep doing this Paige? »_ said Walter in a broken voice.

 _« Doing what? »_

Then Walter didn't know what got him, but it was the totally reverse situation from where they were at the beginning of the discussion. He was now the angry one and she was the one who didn't seem to understand.

 _«_ _Why do you keep lying to me?!_ _Don't say it's because you think I don't feel the same because I know I screwed up with Tahoe but ever since you broke up with Tim I'm like giving you all the signals I can that I… want to spend time with you! Do you really think that planning weddings is my thing? That I would ask anyone but you to dance with me? At first I thought that is was you who wasn't feeling the same way, and I was okay with it but now that I… that I know what really happened I just don't understand, what do you want Paige?»_

Paige had to bit her lip to repress her tears now. Maybe he was right after all, they would always end up hurting each other and in spite of how much they cared for each other it was better to let go.

 _« You know I would do anything you want Paige. So tell me you want to leave and I won't stop you anymore. Tell me you want to keep your job and I'll let you stay in Scorpion. You can even tell me that you want to hit me and I'll give you my cheek but just tell me what you want! »_

« _It's not that simple Walter… »_

 _« Yes it is! You're telling me that it is not the way to handle things then what is the way? »_

 _« God you're so contrary, why won't you just let go? »_

 _« Because I love you and I can't stand keeping on hurting you! »_ Walter screamed. It just escaped his lips, he didn't have to think about it. And maybe he said it so loud because it's been so long that this is locked up in him, but it felt good to finally be able to say it with his full mind. Silence was no reigning between them, and they just stared at each other, breathing heavily like they just made an exhausting physical effort.

« _God we're so screwed up. »_ Paige commented, taring her gaze from Walter to look down.

 _« Do you understand why I did it now? »_

Paige nodded.

 _« I think I do… But you don't have to Walter. »_

 _« We've tried Paige. Tell me one good reason we should keep on doing this. »_ he said in a much softer voice.

Her throat was tight, she was sorry things got so far when the answer was so simple.

 _« Because I love you too Walter. And… despite all this I… I think it's worth keep on trying. »_

As much as Walter wanted to kiss her right now, he had to keep his ideas clear.

 _« O-okay. I hope I'm not saying the wrong thing again but I… I think we both have been on a rollercoaster of emotion right now and… maybe you should go home with Ralph have a good night sleep and we'll talk this off tomorrow? »_

 _« Does this mean I still have my job? »_ Paige half-joked.

 _« Of course you do. I'm so sorry about that. I was a moron. »_

Paige faintly smiled.

 _« We both were. »_

Then she closed the distance between them to give him a hug and he gladly held her, feeling a small pinch in his heart when she let go of him.

 _« Okay, I'm gonna go get Ralph, he must be confused about what's happening. I guess we'll talk tomorrow. »_

What Paige didn't know was that Ralph had been watching them for the whole time from the airstream. The discussion had been hard and at some point he was really afraid that things were really done between his two favorite people in the world, but now that they said what they should have said for a long time, he knew that eventually things were going to be okay.


	19. 04x01 Different is good

SCORPION - Different is good - One shot

 _ **Hey guys! I'm so glad our geniuses are back, I really liked the first episode of this season ! My one shots are back to, so here is my story, taking place after 4x01 (skipping what could happen in the next episode) :)**_

 _ **Walter POV**_

We were finally done with this whole extinction of the human race matter and everybody was relieved that the mission was a success without too much collateral damages. I knew that nobody include bought the 'new Collins', including me, and well we were right, he had been trying to manipulate us into believing that he changed the whole time so he could get out of prison on parole and probably hurt us again, but at the end of the day, we saved the world and Mark was back into his cell so everybody should be happy.

But still something was bothering me. I didn't say anything more than a few words to Paige during the mission because we couldn't risk screwing things up back there but I saw clearly that she was the one Collins got the more to. And even if every time I asked she told me that everything was okay, I knew that something was off with her, and we needed to talk it out as soon as possible before falling back into miscommunication and resentment, just like before we acknowledged our feelings and got together. Everybody had left and it was just the two of us in the garage now, but it didn't felt as romantic as the first night we spent together.

 _« So um Paige… Are you staying here tonight? »_

 _« I uh… I don't know I have to pick up Ralph. Maybe not tonight. »_ she answered.

She was avoiding to look at me in the eyes while gathering her stuff, but I wasn't going to let her go like this. It took us three years to build this relationship, and she told it herself it was worth the wait, so I wasn't going to let us screw this up like this.

« _Paige I think we really need to talk. Couldn't you ask Sly to watch him? I know that uh… you've been away from your son for a few days but well… Happy told me that Sylvester was feeling a little bit down, he could use some company, plus we have to work out some things here. »_

Paige looked at me, pretending to be surprised about my statement, but I knew that deep down she knew exactly what I was talking about.

« _What things? We don't have to work out anything, we're fine. »_

 _« Don't give me that, I'm not buying it. »_

I realized speaking that my tone was sounding a little bit cold so to make sure she understood that we were on the same side, I got closer to her a took her hands in mine, holding them against my chest.

 _« I may have already told you this but I'm committed in this relationship, and I want it to work because I love you. And we both know that something is going on here but you've got to help me, you're the one doing the talk and pushing me to open up usually. »_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

I couldn't go anywhere after this. Of course he already told me that he loved me. It started at the wedding, then a few times on the island, and then again several times when we spent the night together. But my heart still skipped a beat every time it came out of his mouth, so naturally.

The truth was I wasn't mad at him. I mean sure, I wished that he would have told me about Collins before just including him into a mission, but he had pretty good reasons for doing this.

I was more mad at myself. First because I was failing at communicating with him when I knew that it was the most important thing in out relationship. Of course we wouldn't be able to separate work and what we had, but it didn't have to be such a bad thing. I should have told him that I was upset he didn't tell me because boyfriends don't keep things like that from their girl.

Then I was mad at myself because I let Collins get under my skin. He told me a lot of things during the mission that made me doubt the logic of Walter and I being together. And I was ashamed of doubting, especially because Walter didn't seem to be shaken once by Mark Collins theories about us. But he brought up all of my fears about the situation and now I felt like I didn't deserve Walter, and I just wanted some time alone to think about it.

« _I'm sorry if I seem a little bit off Walter I don't mean to shut you down it's just that… Collins he… »_

 _« He told you repeatedly that he was really glad we were together and that it amazed him how to people so different could connect and that it hoped that the passion wouldn't fall off once the newness of it is gone and we realize how we are not the same on so many levels? »_

Of course it was exactly what he told me, and the fact that Walter seemed so confident again about this being wrong made me feel even more bad.

 _« Yeah… And I know it's stupid but I… you know with Collins here on this mission I was feeling even more behind you guys than usual, probably why I was a little on the edge at every criticism you made about my work, and… you know I can't help but wonder if it won't bother you in the end that I can't keep up with you. »_

I still couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, I was afraid to face his disappointed look, but I felt his grip tighten around my hands and it reassured me a little.

 _« Okay so now let me tell you a thing or two. First of all Collins was messing with you because he is jealous… »_

 _« Pff, why would he be jealous of a simple little normal. »_

 _« Hey let me finish. He is jealous because you have what he never had. A real place in team Scorpion, and because despite his high IQ we value you more than we value him. Then of course he might be right about some things. We are very different, but you're the one that told me once that different is good. We work Paige, we're like two particules with an opposite sign, we are drawn to each other. I don't care if you can't understand all the science statement I make, you understand me. That's all that matters to me. »_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I must have said the right thing here because Paige finally lifted her head to look me in the eyes. She was holding back tears, but she was also smiling.

 _« So this is not extinction time for us either right? »_

I didn't think she would need to be reassured so much about me being with her. If someone should feel lucky that the other even took interest in him it should be me. But I could confort her and make sure she know that I love her every day until the end of my life if I had to. So I took her into a loving hug that she obviously needed.

 _« Of course not. But you have to promise me something. »_

 _« Sure, what is it? »_

 _« Never let anyone or anything make you believe that I could ever get tired of you. »_

 _« Okay, I can do that. If you promise that you'll tell me when you make important decisions for the team from now. As my boyfriend, not as my uh… superior. »_

I knew she was more upset that what she told me about that, but I could live with that promise.

 _« Sure. Now do we still have time to pick up Ralph ourselves after all? »_

 _« We? »_

 _« Yeah I… I thought that we could go together and uh… maybe spend the night at your place this time? If you want to of course. »_

Paige dropped a kiss on my lips and nodded and we left the garage together, hand in hand. Everything was genius.


	20. 04x02 Words

SCORPION - Words - One shot

 _ **One shot post episode 4x02.**_

 **Walter's POV.**

It was four in the morning, and I just came back from an exhausting mission, but I couldn't sleep. The most beautiful woman on earth was curled up next to me, sleeping peacefully after we made up in a pretty exhausting way too, but I really couldn't find sleep.

I have to say I was pretty amazed at how fast I caught up with Paige on a physical level, we really seemed to be on the same page and if it wasn't surprising that I never experienced something this great before considering I had never really been committed to a relationship, Paige also seemed very pleased by how I fulfilled her needs. I guess I secretly dreamt about it for so long that I was a lot more prepared than I thought for this.

So this could feel like a perfect end of the day for me, my team and I saved the world and I have a hot night with my girlfriend, but yet something was still bothering me.

Just before we got caught up in pretty intense making out, Paige and I had obviously things to talk about. Both of us had been a little upset by some things Collins got into our heads, and even if we pretended to shake it off by saying that he just manipulated us, I knew that this little voice inside our head saying that he might be true about some things was still there. Then after we both tried to reassure ourselves by texting each other's mixture, and we obviously saw that it wasn't what we expected, it was still here. But at this point Paige asked me to kiss her and well, I really wanted to do that so I obeyed and yes, the chemistry was still here and this thing let to another…

The problem is, I'm afraid that whenever we have concerns about our relationship but are afraid to bring it up, we will act on it on a physical level instead of talking about it, and then it would still be here deep down. I mean, I love being intimate with Paige, and I'm anxious about honest talks, but it just feels wrong to postpone talking about our insecurities to never, and I just hoped that we wouldn't solve any problems or probable fights coming our way by shutting it down and having sex, this couldn't work on the long term.

As much as I loved being in bed with Paige by my side, I figured I should use all that time awake to do something useful instead of having rumbling thoughts so I got up, making sure the cover was staying on Paige so she wouldn't be cold.

 **Paige's POV.**

I don't know what woke me up, but here I was, suddenly not sleeping anymore. My eyes were still shut, but I didn't need that to know it wasn't morning yet, I still felt too tired. I passed my hand on the empty space in bed next to me. So that was what woke me, the lack of the warm body of my boyfriend nearby. I finally decided to open my eyes and I needed to blink once or twice to get used to the darkness, but a pale halo of light helped me get my senses back quicker. Walter's computer, of course.

 _« Walter? Did you get any sleep? »_

My voice wall sleepy and barely hearable but it managed to make Walter jump anyway.

 _« Oh hey. I didn't realized you were awake. »_

 _« I wasn't until a few seconds ago. What are you doing? »_

 _« Uh nothing I… I just couldn't sleep so… well you know I had to find a way to distract myself. »_

I didn't know how he could physically still be awake after what we had been through for the last day but well it was Walter after all.

 _« Come back to bed with me, try to rest a little. Even geniuses brains work slower when you don't get enough sleep. »_

Walter sighed and shut down his computer, leaving me in complete darkness again, but it wasn't long until I felt him climbing into bed and lying next to me. I turned towards him to rest my head in the crook of his neck and pass my arm around his waist as he was himself adjusting to hold him and I was ready to go back to my heavenly peaceful sleep but I knew something was up with him. He was just so tensed and didn't see anything but I just knew his eyes were wide open.

 _« Walter is there something wrong? »_

 _« Uh no… it's okay I… I'm just thinking. »_

 _« About what? »_

 _« Nothing really, you're gonna think it's silly. »_

My vision was accommodating to the darkness so I was able to put my hand on his cheek.

 _« I promise I won't. Come on, just tell me. »_

Walter removed my hand from his face but only to hold it in his and took a deep breath.

 _« Okay, it's just that… earlier we didn't really talk about some things you know. I know you weren't that confident about Collins being wrong, and I wasn't too, and I just feel like there was more to discuss than what we did. And I'm just afraid that if we chose to ignore this kind of things every time by um… getting busy doing something else, it will just add up inside us until it reaches a point where we don't talk at all anymore. »_

God, I didn't realize he could feel this way. In fact I didn't realize he was now so aware of all the unsaid in a conversation. He was right about earlier, there were some things that Collins said that bothered me. But after the night we spent, it all vanished.

 _« I get it Walter, I really do. And I'm so sorry if I made you feel like I was evasive. I just thought that the way our talk ended spoke for itself you know… To me it meant that no matter our differences I feel good with you and I don't want you to change a thing about who you are, because I love you, and we do work great together. Maybe I should have phrased it out loud, I'll try to think about it in the future, because even though actions can replace words you… »_

Walter cut me by kissing me hard and after the surprised passed, I just enjoyed the feeling of his lips over mine. After what seemed too short, he parted slightly from me.

 _« I get it. Words are sometimes not enough for me to tell you how much I love you. »_

And after making my heart melt a little, Walter closed his eyes, holding me close and we finally both went back to sleep.

 _ **Sorry for the late post, I still have a lot of work…**_

 _ **I wanted to say a little something here to those who follow my AU story Gravity. I really didn't think I would have so little time for myself this year so I'm not sure when I will be able to update this story again. I have ideas but they will have to wait. I'm still very grateful to whoever still follows it and I'll try not to let down completely that story.**_


	21. 04x03 Baby Fever

SCORPION - BABY FEVER - One shot

 _ **Apparently I made a mistake updating this chapter so here is the good version !**_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I could feel Paige's warm grip on my hand tightening. She was very moved by the sight of this mother deer close to her baby. So was Happy given from what I was seeing, and that was more unusual. In fact it wasn't long before Toby and Happy left the garage, in kind of a hurry. And well I might still need some of Paige's help about EQ issues, I wasn't a fool either, I understood well what they were both thinking of.

In fact, I couldn't say that I hadn't think about it myself today. Seeing Paige's mother instincts taking control triggered some things in me that I never thought about before. I mean of course I kept imagining myself having a family with Paige and Ralph, even before we were together, but I actually never thought about having a child of my own. Not that I don't consider Ralph like my son of course but after the mission all I could think about was making a baby with Paige. And I hope that it doesn't make me weird, but that moment when she put the baby deer under her top and it looked like she was pregnant… it kind of turned me on.

A little while after Happy and Toby left, Sylvester went home too, asking if he could keep the video with him so we let him and then it was just Ralph Paige and I.

 _« We hadn't been the three of us on a night together since the island. »_ observed Ralph.

He was just making a simple remark but I felt kind of bad for a second. Maybe in the heat of my brand new relationship with Paige, I hadn't granted Ralph as much time as I used to and I hoped he didn't feel left aside.

 _« Yeah it's true that we've been a little busy since we came back I'm sorry baby. »_ told Paige.

 _« It's okay I understand that between the missions and figuring out how you two are working together you don't have a lot of time left. But I'm cool with it, I'm just so happy that you're both happy and that we can have family nights without any weirdness. »_

Sometimes I forget that Ralph grew up with Paige as a mother which makes him ten time more emotionally mature that I am. I'm also glad every time he refers to us as a family. Even if I know that we have a very strong bond, I wasn't sure if Ralph saw things like I did.

 _« I know you must be tired by the mission but it's not too late yet, do you thing we could play a game or something before going to bed? »_

I looked at Paige and she nodded, a big smile on her face.

 _« Of course buddy. But remember what we said, no memory or science game when it's us three. Everyone must have fun. »_

 _« What about a Pictionary? I know we're supposed to be at least four since it's a team game but we can make our own rules. The one who makes the two others guess the more words wins.»_ suggested Paige.

Ralph and I both agreed so we got started. A few month ago I would have never believed that I could have fun playing a game with no technical knowledge leading, but again, a few month ago my life was so different.

When we couldn't deny anymore that Paige was a million time better than us at drawing, we stopped the game and we decided that it was time for bed. I saw that Ralph was a little reluctant at going to sleep in the airstream again so an idea crossed my mind.

« _Hey Ralph, you know since your mom and yourself are probably going to sleep here on a regular base, I figured that you couldn't stay in the airstream forever. So what do you say that we move some stuff upstairs so you can have your own room in my loft? We can't do it right now of course but for um… future late family nights. If Paige is okay of course. »_

I saw his face illuminate and it was just what I needed to see.

 _« Are you mom? Please be okay with it! »_

 _« Of course I'm okay with this honey. We'll have to think about the arrangements but I'm sure your two brains and my common sense can make it work. »_

 _« That's nice. Have a great night mom, love you. You too Walter. »_

I don't know if he meant 'you too' only as have a great night too or as love you too but it warmed my heart either way.

After that, Paige and I got up and I was barely starting to change for night clothes that Paige whispered into my ear.

 _« You might want to let me take care of that. I mean I did promised you that you were going to see me naked again today. »_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

Since Walter and I were together, I kind of took the habit to make bold sex allusions to him. I never did that with any of my priors boyfriends, but the way it makes his brain short circuit every time makes it so satisfying. Also, I never felt this attracted to a man before, and I wanted him for so long that now I can't keep my hands off him when we're alone.

But today something more added to this. With this mission, my mother instinct showed up, and then seing Walter acting all paternal with Ralph, it just made me want to have a baby with him, like right now. I know it's too early to think about it, we only have been together for a month and most of this month was spent on a desert island. And I knew that we had plenty of time to talk about it, we were not too old and I was a hundred per cent sure that Walter was the one and that we would stay together, but at this exact moment, I wouldn't mind finding out that we weren't careful enough and that we have to raise a child together. I'm pretty sure we would make beautiful babies. But anyway, even if I couldn't bring a child conception tonight (Walter would probably really freak out), I wanted him like never before, and the look of lust in his eyes was telling me that he wasn't too tired for a late session.

Sex was different this time from the previous ones. The first time was a little bit rushed, probably because we had both been waiting too long for it, and it had been a long time for the two of us so we needed to adjust a little to each other. Then we did it again that night and it was amazing. Walter had been so quick to learn every spot that pleased me te most, and he was very careful to every single needs I didn't even know I had. The other times after this one were pretty much as great, even a little better since we were beginning to learn each other's intimate responses.

But this time… it was breathtaking. We were so much in sync, I never experienced anything like that. I can't even describe it, I was just looking into his eyes the whole time and it's like I could see my whole future in it, I think at this moment I never felt so alive.

After that, we just laid next to each other for a few minutes, needing time to catch our breath and regain our full consciousness. I wanted to tell Walter that I loved him, but I was afraid to cut the silence, it was so peaceful. But then he got ahead of me.

 _« I want to have a baby with you Paige. »_

« _What ? »_

I heard perfectly well what he told me, but I had to double check. Of course I was thinking of it less than an hour before, but I never expected that from Walter.

 _« I uh… I understand it's a little out of the blue, and that it's too soon to talk about it but… seing you today I just… It made me want to make a baby with you. I… I hope I'm not scaring you or anything. It doesn't have to be right now it's just… a thought you know. »_

It wasn't exactly funny, but I couldn't help laughing.

« _Ok I understand… It was a stupid idea never mind. »_

 _« No no Walter! I'm laughing because I was thinking the same thing earlier today, but I didn't want to bring it up because I was afraid I was going to scare you. »_

 _« Oh? Really? »_

 _« Yes, really. But as much as I'm serious about this, and I couldn't get it out of my mind today, I think we're going to have to wait a little. We took our time to get here, but we shouldn't rush anything and we have to do things in order. But I'm sure it's gonna happen someday. »_

Walter who had rolled to his side to talk nodded and went back to a sleeping position.

 _« You're right. Besides I think that Happy and Toby also got the baby fever today, and we wouldn't want to have two pregnant women in the team at the same time. »_


	22. 04x04 Never get bored of you

SCORPION - NEVER GET BORED OF YOU - One shot

 _ **A little late because I had less inspiration for this one, the writers of the show gave us an ending that could have been a fan fiction so it was hard developing it ! But here is my one shot post 04x04 :)**_

 **Walter POV.**

After we were kicked out from the restaurant, Paige and I decided that the romantic mood was off and we decided to just grab something to go at Kovelsky's and head back to the garage. I didn't mind, in fact it was even better this way. I loved the idea of being on a date in the restaurant with Paige, but every time we ate in a tete-a-tete all I could think about was the lack of proximity of our body. I used to hate physical contact but since I was with Paige, I have to admit that I spent most of the time with just the two of us with my hands on her.

So when we arrived at my loft, we sat on my couch and I passed my hand around her shoulders.

 _« You know what I'm almost not hungry now. »_

 _« Are you kidding me? I'm starving! »_ she said as she grabbed her salad.

I laughed and just watched her eat for a moment, before deciding that I should probably eat my dinner anyway, or I would regret it later.

My heart felt light at this moment. Since the beginning of this relationship I was afraid that even if I knew that we could get along well, it would fade away on the long term because we're much different from each other. But having fun with her like this showed me that we still didn't need to like the same things to connect.

 _« I love you. »_ I blurted out.

Sometimes this happens to me, I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to be with her and I say to myself that I love her so much, but she is just by my side and without realizing it I find myself saying it out loud.

She was surprised the first time but now it just gave her an ear-to-ear smile.

 _« I know Walter. I love you too. »_

 _« You know sometimes I'm still asking myself if this is not a dream. I mean the fact that I can just uh… kiss you whenever I want to and… that we're going to have many other fun nights just the two of us like this… That's why I overthink it a lot, I want to be sure that I can have this forever. »_

 **Paige POV.**

So that was one of this time where Walter was suddenly really honest about his feelings out of the blue. I loved these moments, I spent so much time trying to make him open up that now I just had to sit back and enjoy all the progress he's made.

 _« This is not a dream. What we have is real, and if I have to tell you everyday that this is not going to end I can, but I'd like it better if you just trusted us. We're both human and we can both screw up at some point, but from where we come from, I think we can overcome everything now. »_

I knew I said the right thing when Walter's face enlightened with a smile.

« _Okay. »_ he just said before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

After that he focused back on his food and I started to feel bad about not sharing about how I felt too. It happened to me every time Walter talked to me about one of his insecurities. Because I encourage him to share it with me, when I have a tendency to keep my owns for myself, not wanting to scare him with things that he would probably not know how to react to. At least that's what I thought, but the few times I opened up to him, he was very cute and I ended up loving him even more if that's possible.

 _« You know Walter I… I know we're over this now but just so you know that you're not the only one over thinking things, I… I'm sometimes afraid too that you'll get bored with me. »_

 _« Really? »_

 _« Yeah, you know since I can't catch up with your IQ I have been thinking about the possibility that you'd get tired of being with someone who doesn't understand everything that you say or do… »_

To my surprise, Walter kept smiling at me while I was talking.

« _I guess we're not that different from each other in the end. »_

I started smiling too and Walter got closer to me and turned a little to face me, holding my hands.

 _« But you were right earlier, when you said that our relationship isn't new. We've known each other for years, and I've loved you for almost this long. I have the rest of the team to understand what can sound like nonsense to you, and I have you for being my partner in everything else. Besides I think that on the missions you catch up with us pretty quick for a normal. »_

Again, he said the right thing. I didn't answer right away because I was too busy staring at him, so he started to be anxious.

 _« I meant the last thing as a compliment. I hope you didn't… »_

 _« Don't worry I got it. I was just thinking about how bad I want to kiss you right now. »_

Walter got back to his happy face and leaned into me to capture my lips in a loving kiss. I just told him that what we have is real but I have to admit that I sometimes think I'm in a dream too. Because I had never been fully happy in my life before, there was always something wrong, and now I had everything.

Walter pulled of slightly from me and cupped my cheeks in his hands.

 _« And for the record, I could never get tired of you. »_


	23. 04x05 Home

SCORPION - Home - One shot

 _ **My one shot post episode 5 is finally here (I guess that as long as the next episode isn't out it's okay), a short one but enjoy anyway!**_

 **Paige's POV**

After we finished pushing Cabe's car to a garage, Walter and I picked Ralph up and then went to my place to spend the night. I was exhausted and all sweaty, because Happy eventually managed to make me switch place with her by making some heavy threats involving me not being able to drive again for the rest of my life, so I went to take a shower while Walter was playing some video games with Ralph. When I got out, they were still playing, talking together in terms I couldn't understand, and I surprised myself starring at their back for a while, smiling, just like the first time Walter came here. Except we have come a very long way since that time and what was only a fantasy at the time was now real.

When they finally spotted me, they stopped their game and the three of us had dinner, after what I went to put Ralph to bed which left a little alone time with Walter.

But when I came back to the living room, he was already absorbed by something on his computer. I noticed something was a little off with him during dinner so I got closer to him quietly and sat down on the couch next to him to look at what he was doing. Not to my biggest surprise, he was checking on the Vor collective website.

 _« It really bugs you that they didn't take you back uh? »_

Walter closed his computer and let out a breath before answering.

 _« I hate that I care so much you know. It's just a stupid club and they don't do anything I can't do on my own… »_

 _« But… ? »_

 _« But I always thought that I wasn't good with normal people because we couldn't understand each other and that people didn't like me because of my intellect. And now it turns out I'm not even liked among geniuses so I guess it means that I'm just not good with anyone. »_

I knew that he was frustrated about this whole Vor club thing, I just didn't realize what it really meant.

 _« Hey don't say silly things like this Walter. You're likable, even for non geniuses. »_

 _« Yeah right, name another normal besides Cabe and you that likes me. »_

 _« Well sure… there is Ray, Richard Elia, um… even if I don't like remembering this I think that Linda liked you too… »_

Walter just shrugged and I could see that my little list didn't convince him. I would have to try a little harder.

 _« I mean look at the team, this is your family there, I don't see why anybody else would matter. They all love you. Ralph loves you like a son loves a father. And I love you Walter. You can't say that you're not good with anyone when you're so good with us. I was looking at you two earlier and I can't remember seeing Ralph this happy before. I know I've never been this happy. »_

 **Walter's POV.**

After what Paige just told me, I didn't see the point anymore of caring about anyone's opinion about me but her. She just said that she loved me. It wasn't the first time that she said these words to me but I still couldn't believe that she could be with me when everyone else found me so annoying. She was so different from every other person I've ever met, she wasn't a genius but she sure wasn't a normal either.

I turned to face her and I saw that she was waiting for a reaction from me.

 _« You're right Paige, nothing else than_ _ **this**_ _matters to me. I guess that sometimes I just still wonder what you see in me and I want to know if other people can see it too because… you know it would mean that you're right to see something and that uh… maybe you won't realize that after all you were wrong and everybody else right. »_

To my surprise, but not my disappointment, Paige sat on my lap and passed her arms around my neck.

 _« I know that I'm right about what I see in you. But I'm kind of glad that not everyone can see it, this way it means that I can have all of you just for me. »_ she said seductively.

Then she kissed me and I forgot all about the Vor collective, or anything else. At this moment there was just the two of us in the whole world.

 _« I love you. »_ I said in a breath.

Paige's forehead was resting against mine and I could see her beautiful eyes and her wide smile.

I remembered that when I first met Paige and I told her that Ralph was a genius, I said that I hated being the bearer of bad news. Well maybe after all being a genius wasn't such bad news, especially when he was growing up with someone as Paige as a mother.

 _« You know I've been meaning to tell you, you've been really impressive today. Not that you're not on the other missions but I don't know… I'm even more afraid now that something happens to you, I shouldn't. »_

 _« No it's okay, I like that you're being protective, as long as you don't keep me from doing my job. »_

 _« Okay. And oh for the record, you were right. I do have a home. You're my home. »_

Paige kissed my lips again passionately before getting up and taking me by the hand with her. Then she led me to her bedroom with a teasing smile.

 _« Come on nerd, let's see if you still have some energy after today. »_


	24. 04x06 Love Strikes

SCORPION - Love strikes - One shot

 _ **This one is only from Paige's POV, enjoy !**_

 **Paige's POV.**

After Walter met me in the car, we headed to his lecture. That wasn't exactly the idea I had about how I wanted to spend Halloween but I told him that I wanted to make efforts in order to understand more the things he was interested in and I intended to keep my word.

The ride was silent, except for my friend's music playing in the back. I could tell Walter was still embarrassed by the fact that he didn't even try to take interest into what I liked, and maybe he also had the impression that I was still pissed at him. Which I was, just a little, but I knew that now that we talked about it he would try to be more attentive of this kind of things, and I also knew how hard it was for him to come back on his position about something, so if he was willing to do it for me, that was enough.

I put my hand on his lap to make sure he understood things were okay between us and I felt he was tensed at first but after a few seconds he relaxed and gave me a shy smile that I reciprocated.

Then we arrived at the conference, and Walter surprisingly took seats in the back of the room. I thought that he preferred to be in the front row, so he was able to focus more and even interrupt the guy if he spotted some ineptitude in his sayings. But not this time I guess.

And honestly, I innerly thanked him for this because after half an hour, I started to find it hard to hide my boredom. I really tried to focus, but the guy was speaking really fast and I couldn't understand a thing he was saying. Listening to his previous lectures on my computer was different, because I could pause the thing once in a while, or play it back when I really didn't understand something.

After a while Walter must have noticed that I was having a hard time focusing because he whispered a _« Are you okay? »_ in my ear. I just nodded. After all I was the one who gave him the big speech about making efforts even if we weren't into our partner's center of interest.

But Walter didn't seem to be convinced by my answer and he started to look for something in his pocket.

 _« Here, take this, there's only twenty minutes left so the playlist I made you should do it. »_

He was handing me his iPod with his headset and it took me a few seconds to understand what he was implying.

 _« What? No Walter I said I was going to… »_

 _« I know. And it already means a lot to me. But I can see you're bored and I don't blame you for it, even I find it not as interesting as I thought it would be. If I can spare you twenty minutes of… inconvenience then I'm happy to do it. Don't worry no one will see it. »_

I hesitated a few more seconds before putting the earphone into my ear. Walter passed his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. Well if there was any annoyance with him left in me from before, it was now all gone.

I pressed play and his playlist started. And I don't know how he did it, but the songs he put in it were all among my favorites. I smiled when 'Don't go breaking my heart' came along. He was definitely good at apologizing.

More like thirty minutes than twenty later, the thing was finally over and Walter and I got out rapidly to get back to the car.

Once we were back at his apartment, Walter did the sweetest thing again. He put on some jazz music, 'Trapped by a thing called love', again one of my favorites, and he invited me to dance.

 _« I like music when I'm with you. »_ he whispered.

« _I love you. »_ I just answered.

Then he kissed me and after this somehow difficult day for us, I was back in heaven. Maybe Walter could be clumsy at being a boyfriend sometimes, but he was improving and I never loved anyone like I loved him.

After this night, I thought that things between us were going to be amazing and that we would spend a lot of time together trying new activities or finding things that we both liked. But I guess I was wrong, since Walter became strangely distant from me. The times we were together were still great, but they were also rare, and in he isolated himself a lot to 'work on a new project'. I knew that when he had a new thing to work on he could be really oblivious to everything else, but he usually tells me what is the project in question. This time he was really mysterious and it was starting to worry me.

A week after Halloween, I was at Walter's place for the night and as we were eating, I decided to talk to him about what was annoying me.

 _« Uh Walter, can I talk to you about something? »_

Walter put down his cutlery and focused on me.

 _« Of course, what is it about? »_

 _« I um... This new project you're working on… I'm not a big fan of it. »_

He looked confused for a moment.

 _« What? How do you know… Did you ear me? »_

 _« No, no. I didn't mean the project itself, you didn't even tell me what it was about. And it's about that actually, I don't like the fact that you're hiding it from me. It takes you a lot of time, I've barely seen you for a week and… I can't understand if you don't tell me about it you know. »_

Walter didn't answer right away. He was making this face where he seemed to be weight the pros and cons of telling me the truth.

 _« O-okay. I wasn't planning of showing you now because I'm not totally ready but… I'm sorry if you felt left out this week, you'll understand. »_

As I was more intrigued than ever, Walter disappeared into his room to come back with… a guitar? Really?

 _« So after last week I uh... I felt really bad about my behavior and I really wanted to show you that I care about what you love so I ordered this and… I took a few classes and… anyway let's try this. »_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Walter started playing the guitar, pretty well for someone who was only learning for a week, but he was a genius so I shouldn't be surprised. But my shock was even bigger when he started singing.

 _« Summer fades and winter takes its dreary place,_

 _That's what I have seen… »_

Oh my god, I knew this song.

 _« Love is failure and I never win the race,_

 _That's what I believed… »_

How did he know about this song?

 _« If love strikes once and one time only,_

 _All I'd have is broken dreams inside of me,_

 _But my hands trace love hearts around you,_

 _And what you see is how my colors scream,_

 _That love is striking me… »_

Besides loving music, I happen to write some of my own from time to time. And the song Walter was singing to me is a song I wrote a little while after meeting him. Then I recorded myself playing it because I kind of liked it. I guess at the time I was trying to repress my feelings for him and I didn't acknowledge them but I put them in a song instead.

 _«_ _Thought I_ _'_ _d spend the greatest years curled up alone_

 _Without someone to kiss my neck,_

 _Thought I'd feel the winter cold more than anyone,_

 _Cause I wouldn't have the family that I dreamed since I was born,_

 _If love strikes once and one time only_

 _All I'd have is broken dreams inside of me,_

 _But my hands trace love hearts around you,_

 _And what you see is how my colors scream,_

 _That love is striking me… »_

I felt the tears coming, his voice was so beautiful. I just heard it when we sang that Elton John's song together but he was all stressed at this time and he didn't even know the song. This time he prepared it, and the result was amazing.

 _« You came late but I left the light on for you babe,_

 _I never let my hurt burn my hope away,_

 _And now I give you all that I saved._

 _Summer fades and winter takes its dreary place,_

 _But now look at the smile on my face,_

 _Your love, your love is striking me. »_

As Walter played the final note, I started crying. This was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for me, and I felt like my heart was going to explode with the love I had for this man.

He looked at me and of course panicked seeing my tears.

 _« Was it this bad? Or are you mad at me for choosing this song? I'm sorry I just wanted to… »_

 _« Shut up. »_ I said just before sitting on his lap and kissing him hard on the lips.

The kiss had a salty taste from my tears and our position was a bit uncomfortable because his guitar was still between us, but it was beautiful.

When we parted away, I had to ask him.

 _« How did you know about this? »_

 _« Last week when I uh… made you this playlist on my iPod I was looking for songs you listen to on you computer and I just… came across this and… I recognize your voice, it was beautiful. You know I don't always understand the lyrics of love songs but this one felt so right. Of course I'm not as good as you but… »_

 _« It was perfect Walter, you're perfect. »_

 _ **The song Walter sings is actually one of Katharine McPhee, called Love Strikes ;)**_


	25. 04x07 Jealousy

SCORPION - Jealousy - One shot

 _ **I'm so late again on that one but hey, here I am! Post 04x07**_

 **Walter's POV.**

After making out with Paige in places of the garage I never thought I could do anything else than working, we decided to have a movie night in the installations we made near the airstream. Sure the mission had been intense, but we didn't feel like going to sleep right now, we were more in a cuddling mood. I also would have never thought that I could be in anything but a thinking mood, but watching a stupid movie with Paige lying against me was far better than resolving equations. I realized not long ago that I loved Paige more than I loved science, and that was huge. In fact I loved her more than anything else, and even if I still needed to adapt to that irrefutable fact, I think that I was making good progress and that maybe in the en I wouldn't mess it all up.

The movie was a love story about two people who decided to wipe the memory of the other from their mind because they had some fight, or I don't know, but ended up loving each other again. There were so many scientific incoherences in it that I stopped counting, but Paige told me that it was one of her favorites movie ever so I tried to put that aside and really pay attention. I thought it was a little sad, and I hoped that Paige would never want to erase the memory of me from her brain (even if that was impossible). I saw a tear or two rolling on Paige's cheek at the end, but I didn't make any comment because I knew it would piss her off. Although I really didn't understand why she cried when the story finally had a happy turnout. But instead of opening my mouth, I just held her closer, and she answered by snuggling her head in the crook of my neck.

She was starting to kiss me softly there and I could tell that things were about to get hot again when something, or rather someone, interrupted us.

 _« Hey. I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt… what's going on here. »_

 _« Oh. Hi Florence. Was the movie too loud? It's finished now anyway so… »_ started Paige.

 _« No, no I didn't hear a thing it's not about that. »_

Paige moved away from me to get up and get closer to Florence.

 _« So can we uh, help you with anything? »_

 _« Well earlier today you said that if I needed to grab coffee I could come by anytime. But I've juste realize that you probably didn't mean literally anytime. Stupid me, I… I'll just go now. Have a good night. »_

There was not a lot of place for doubt before, but now I knew for a fact that Florence was a genius. People like us tend to take everything literally, even with my EQ development I still had troubles to read between the lines sometimes. I'm very curious to see how high her IQ is…

 _« Wait! »_ I said just before she passed the door. _« It's okay, really. Now that you're here you can't leave with empty hands. »_

 _« Really? »_

 _« Of course! So you're here for coffee? »_

Florence came back towards me, looking embarrassed but at least she was smiling now.

 _« Yeah my coffee machine broke and I'll probably be up all night on a new experiment so I thought about your offer and… well here I am. »_

 **Paige's POV.**

Walter smiled to Florence and invited her to follow him so he could prepare her coffee. He asked her how she liked it and then he started to question her about her work and they engaged a passionate conversation about things that were way beyond my area of expertise.

And suddenly, I had a strange feeling in my stomach, and my guts were telling me that Florence wasn't so welcome after all. I knew this feeling of course, it was jealousy. He seemed so at ease with her, she was one of his own after all. And I had to admit that she was cute too. At first my brain told me that I was stupid, and that I had nothing to worry about. After all Walter and I had been into each other for almost three years so if I was sure of something it was that Walter would never lost interest in me for another woman.

Would he?

I mean, what if he loved me only because he never got to know any woman who would really take interest in him, besides Happy and his sister? And with the progresses he made with social interactions, he was just becoming more likable, so more incline to be liked by women…

Maybe I was thinking to much now, but if Florence was cute, nice and most of all a genius, maybe she was the perfect match for Walter, and could bring him what I couldn't.

Florence had finished her coffee now and yet their discussion didn't seem to be ending. Okay, I had to stop this myself. I didn't want to be rude with our new neighbor because I was the one who encouraged the others to be kind with her, and also she hadn't done anything wrong to me, so I had to find a polite way to tell her to leave.

I got closer to them and heard that they weren't talking about science at all anymore, but Walter was explaining her how he ended up in America after hacking the NASA and that it had been a while since he didn't go to Ireland. And that was very unusual for Walter to talk about anything else but science to someone he didn't know well.

 _« Hum hey so… it's getting kind of late and… we had a rough day so… I don't want to be rude but… »_

 _« Yeah I got it, I'll you two get some sleep. I have to go back to my experiment anyway if I don't want this whole building to explode. »_

I probably stared at her with a very frightened look because she immediately reassured me.

 _« Just kidding. Everything is under control. I was just making an attempt to… some humor because I uh… I've read that it can help with uh… people. Not my thing obviously. »_

Jesus they were really the same.

« _Ah! Very funny. »_ laughed Walter. It seemed to be honest from him. And under other circumstances I probably would have forced a laugh too but I wasn't exactly in the mood right now.

Florence half smiled before putting down her empty cup.

 _« Anyway, thank you very much for the coffee. I'll see you around. And if you guys need any chemical product for one of your mission or even for some personal work, you can comme knock on my door. »_

And with that she left for good.

Walter then turned to me with a smile on his face.

 _« You were right about her, she really is a nice woman. I'll try not to judge people too fast from now on. »_

 _« Sure. »_ I replied sharply.

 _« You don't agree with me? »_

God Walter was getting good at picking up the meanings in one's tone.

« _Weeell… I just hope that she's not going to be too invasive. You know what I mean. »_

 _« Uh no I don't. I mean she's a genius just like us, and she probably didn't have the chance we had, of having people support and care for her. So I think that it would actually be a good thing if she spent some time with us, we could help her you know. Especially you. »_

 _« How do you know that she doesn't already have people who care for her? »_

 _« She just told me so. She said that she was first mad about the noise mostly because she envied us for having fun together when she felt so lonely. »_

She really shared a lot for someone who was just grabbing coffee.

 _« Whatever, I'll just go to sleep if you don't mind. »_ I said before starting to climb the stairs.

 **Walter's POV.**

I could tell something was wrong with Paige, and it had to do with Florence since she was in a pretty good mood before she interrupted us. Was it only about this? Her interrupting us?

 _« Actually I do mind Paige. I don't understand your reaction, I thought you would be proud of me for wanting to help her. Because you know that I, of all people, know what it's like to feel alone, and I just don't want her to feel the same way I used to. »_

 _« Really, it's nothing, let's go to bed Walter. »_

I refused to believe that.

« _No, it's not nothing. You're always the first to help people, and to make them feel nice about themselves. You made Scorpion better, and me with it. Why wouldn't you want to… »_

 _« Because I'm afraid you'll end up falling for Florence! »_ she shouted, cutting me short.

 _« What? How can you think that? »_

Paige sighed before walking back on the few steps she climbed.

 _« Because… she does seem like a nice woman and… she really is like you. And I'm not. So I'm afraid that if you spend more time with her you… just realize that she has more to offer. »_

Oh. I didn't think she could see it this way. And what she said was so stupid, but I knew I had to reassure her.

 _« Hey Paige, listen to me carefully. I won't fall for her. I already found the woman of my life and she's standing right in front of me. I don't need someone just like me, I need someone who completes me and… and challenges me, and makes me a better person. I just need you. Do you trust me with that? »_

Paige nodded and came closer to me so I wrapped her in my arms.

 _« I'm sorry I'm just… afraid that you'll someday realize that someone can give you more than I can. »_

 _« Believe me, no one can make me happy like you do. »_

After a long silence, Paige talked again, without removing herself from my embrace.

 _« I guess we could really help her. »_

 _ **Feel free to leave your thoughts! I really like that they brought Florence's character, I think she's good material for some development with Waige and also for Sylvester :)**_


	26. 04x08 The tape

SCORPION - The tape - One shot

 _ **Really loved episode 8, and we all know that one way or another Paige's going to find that tape so I might as well get ahead of it.**_

 **Paige's POV.**

After Sylvester's party ended and everybody started going home, Walter and I decided that we would go to my place tonight. It wasn't really efficient since we were already here, but we agreed that it was best for Ralph to sleep in his bedroom until we installed him a proper place here. Because yeah, Walter offered to make a room for Ralph in his loft and I don't know exactly how he intends to do it since there's not actually much space left there but my two geniuses seemed to already have all the plans in mind and there was nothing that could make me happier than to see them work together so the three of us can live together. It was a big step if I though of it, and Walter and I didn't even properly talked about it, but we were spending all of our time together anyway and it felt like the next natural thing to do.

 _« Shouldn't we change before going? »_

Ralph's voice got me out of my thought. It was true that we were still into those silly costumes and mine was starting itching a little.

 _« I'm with Ralph. I need to take a quick shower anyway. »_ Walter said.

We both showered after the mission but then we put back our costumes on so I understood Walter's need to feel clean again. I wanted to shower too but Ralph was obviously exhausted so that would have to wait until we're home.

 _« Okay well Ralph your clothes are in my bag, you can change here, Walter and I will be down in a few minutes. »_

Ralph nodded and Walter and I got up rapidly. I wanted to be quick so I could get back to my son but then I surprised myself watching Walter removing his Robin Hood costume. I remembered the beginning of our relationship, when in spite of the fact that I had already seen him naked, he automatically went to the bathroom to change. Now he didn't have this kind of discomfort at all anymore, to my greatest pleasure.

Walter must have felt that I was starring at him because he turned toward me and gave me a big smile.

 _« You want to join me in the shower? »_

I really did, but I knew that would take us more time than what we had.

 _« No it's okay I'll just… change and wait for you downstairs. »_

Walter looked disappointed for a second but his face turned back to a smile as he said an ' _Okay'_ before disappearing in the bathroom.

As for me, I got my clothes that I put on the chair and quickly put them back on, and I was about to leave when I saw my reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the wall and realized that one of my earrings was missing. Crap, I must have lost it during one of my many change of clothes during the day. Lucky for me, I was in the same room every time so it shouldn't be too far.

So I started to look for it everywhere especially under the furnitures when I spotted something strange under Walter's bed.

It was a guitar. It made no sense, Walter didn't like music, and even if he probably would have no trouble learning how to play, it was pointless for him.

But my surprise grew bigger when I found something else behind the guitar. A tape, with written « For Paige » on it.

I don't know why but my heart started to beat really fast at the sight of this. Did Walter recorded something for me? Maybe he made me a playlist, or maybe he recorded himself saying something? Or… could it be possible that there was a correlation between the guitar and the tape? That seemed highly unlikable, but I had to find out.

I knew that Walter had a cassette player that he used to listen some recordings he did during experimentations so I started to look for it and it wasn't long before I found it (one of the perks of dating a genius was that he had a specific place for each item and he very rarely misplaced things so it was easy to find something in his place).

I put the tape in the player, the headphone on my ears and pressed the button…

 **Walter's POV.**

As I was in the shower, I played back the events of the day in my head. It was a good day in the end. We saved someone's life, caught bad guys, and despite our diverging opinion on the matter of having fun in an inaccurate medieval festival, Paige told me that she loved me anyway so I guess that everything was perfect right now.

I thought about this song thing too. I was relieved after she told me that I'd never have to pretend to be someone I'm not because it meant that I could drop my attempt at music, but the truth was that deep down I wished I could do that for her. I didn't drop it because I didn't want to write Paige a song, the idea actually grew on me (as surprising as it could sound), I dropped it because I clearly sucked at it.

Maybe I would try again one more time later.

When I got out of the shower, Paige was already downstairs so I hurried up and a minute later I joined her and Ralph to leave the garage. I noticed that Paige was looking me with a weird look, one she had when she wanted to talk to me but not in front of Ralph, and I hoped that I didn't do anything to piss her off. But on the very small way from the door to the car she took my hand and kissed my cheek, for absolutely no reason, so I guess that it was about something else. I would have to figure that out once we were alone.

When Ralph was finally put to bed, I almost had forgotten about that but then I saw Paige looking at me in that weird way again, bitting her lower lip.

 _« Is there something I should know about? »_

Paige got closer to me and passed her arms around my neck.

 _« Well… Apparently it's more about something I shouldn't know about, but I accidentally ran into it… »_

I had no idea what she was talking about, I wasn't hiding anything from her. Or maybe she wasn't referring to me, maybe she discovered something and wanted to share it with me.

 _« Oh yeah? What is it? »_

She was now passing her hands through the hairs in the back of my neck playfully and I could see she was enjoying teasing me. Not that I minded but I really wanted to know what it was all about.

 _« It's… a song. I didn't hear the end though. Such a shame its writer thought it was stupid. It really wasn't. »_

Oh boy. She must have found the tape when I was showering earlier. I felt really embarrassed right now because not only she knew that I, Walter O'Brien, had attempted to write a love song, she also knew that I failed.

 _« It was stupid. You told me that you wanted me to stay true to myself, and I appreciate that. But you know that I'm also willing to make efforts for you. Not to change, but… at least to be the best version of myself for you. But this was too much because I suck at it. »_

Paige hadn't removed herself from me, and I mechanically put my hands on her lower back while I was talking, but I could see that she wanted to laugh now and I was a little vexed.

« _You see, you're mocking me. »_

 _« No I'm not! Walter I'm amused because I can't believe that you would have done that for me. You know having an handsome man like you writing a song for her is every girl's dream. And that's actually the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me. »_

I would never get girls. I can't believe that what I did, or tried to do at least, was the exact thing that would make my girlfriend happy when it sounded like the most silly apologize I could come up with in my head.

 _« And I don't want to force you to be someone you're not but I have to say… You have a very sexy voice Mr. O'Brien, and I'm dying to know the end of this song. »_

I was now agape. So it was true that the singers-slash-musicians got all the girls because it was 'sexy'?

 _« I uh… I don't have my guitar here. »_

 _« Well you're in luck because I just happen to have one. »_

Paige got away from me to go in her bedroom and after I heard her search one of her closets, she came back with an acoustic guitar in hand.

 _« O-okay so… you want me to do this right now? »_

 _« Unless you don't want to. »_

Well I couldn't say no now.

 _« Okay, let's do this… »_

I played a few notes on the guitar and tuned it before starting my song. I didn't even wrote it entirely before but the words just flood out of my mouth. It was a bit hesitant sure, and poorly executed, but now I really knew what Happy meant when she told me to look into my heart.

I closed my eyes during the entire time I was singing because I didn't want to see Paige mocking me, or with a look that meant that it was bad, but when I opened them, her face wasn't expressing that at all. It was more… tender and… passionate maybe.

 _« I have the best boyfriend on earth. »_ she whispered before throwing herself at me.

After what we had the best sex we ever had. I was definitely going to keep that guitar close.

 _ **I do really suck at writing songs so I left that part to your imagination ahah.**_

 _ **AN : This Saturday I'm entering my overhaul period before my big exam in December so I won't write anything for the month to come. Then I'll be on holidays so I'll be able to update Gravity ! :)**_


	27. 4x12

SCORPION - 2018 - One shot

 _ **Hey guys, here is my little one shot post 4x12 (loved the episode, though this ending worries me) and tomorrow I should post the next chapter of Gravity. Enjoy!**_

 **Walter's POV.**

A few days after my accident, the hospital let me go back home and from then I spent all my time with Ralph and Paige, sort of making up to them for not deciding to spend Christmas eve with them in the first place. Although I could see that Paige wasn't mad at me, but mostly glad that I was still alive, I couldn't help feeling guilty. And after putting a lot of thoughts in it, I wasn't sure that my guilt had anything to do with me staying at the garage instead of following Paige. I mean, maybe a little, but it was probably more related to the weird situation with Florence.

Everything I imagined in my dream had a signification, something about what my subconscious knew about every member of the team, about how we worked better together and all, so what was the signification behind me being married to our chemist neighbor? I wanted to talk about it with Toby, but I chickened out every time because I was afraid of what he would tell me. I felt horrible about not talking about it with Paige too, because it felt like I was cheating on her just thinking about it, but I didn't want her to take this the wrong way. I loved her, their was no doubt about it. We were happy together and I wasn't going to screw up three years of relationship building because of one hallucination. But still, I hated myself for thinking about it all the time, and not being able to understand what I felt.

As for Florence, she passed by the garage a few times to check on me and give us some food but I took very good care of avoiding her and let Paige deal with her each time. Once Paige told me that we should have her for dinner, to thank her and because it was a shame that she was all on her own all the time, but I would rather bang my head another time than having to sit at a table with my girlfriend and my imaginary wife, that would be too awkward, so I just told Paige that even of I was grateful for what Florence did I just needed to be with her and only her for a few days, and she seemed so happy to hear me say it that she dropped the idea of inviting Flo. Which made me feel even lamer actually, but I thought that it would probably pass with time.

Then new year's eve arrived, and we all decided to spend it together at the garage. And when the whole team insisted to invite Florence, I couldn't refuse.

So here we were, some music playing in the background, Happy dancing with Toby, Cabe with Allie and even Ralph with Patty (who really seemed to be everywhere even in real life). Paige was watching them with a mix of affection and worry, as she was sitting on my lap, her arm around my neck, and Sylvester and Florence were chatting not far from us. And I saw our neighbor giving me glances from time to time, which made me feel nervous.

 _« Did you hear what I just said Walter? »_

I looked at Paige, realizing that she had been talking to me and that I didn't listen a word.

 _« Uh I'm sorry what? »_

 _« Are you okay? »_

 _« Yeah yeah I'm fine. Just… a little bit tired. I still take those pills, they make me dizzy. »_

Now Paige was looking at me with a worried look, so I kissed her cheek to reassure her.

 _« It's okay. I'm just gonna lie down for a bit though, I'll come back down before midnight. You enjoy the party. »_

 _« Okay. Try not to fall asleep, because I really want to spend my first seconds of 2018 kissing you. »_

I wanted to tell her that we could kiss anytime, so that one wouldn't matter, but I just nodded before getting up and going to my loft. There I just lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling for a while. Boy it was a shitty situation I was in, and I had to do something about it. I had to tell Paige about the dream, and that it was stupid, and that no matter what my subconscious was trying to tell me it didn't matter to me because it was with her that I would spend the rest of my days. Maybe I could propose to her in fact? No… it was too soon. But maybe we would get there eventually. At least I wasn't against the idea of marriage anymore.

I looked at my watch and saw it was five minutes before midnight. Boy I should really get back down fast. I was actually about to open my door when someone knocked on it at the same time.

 _« Yeah Paige I was just about to… »_ I started to say as I opened the door.

But it wasn't Paige I ended up facing. It was Florence.

« _Uh hey. Not Paige, just me. Can I… can I talk to you for a sec? »_

 _« Actually no, this isn't a good time I have to get back down to… »_

 _« Did I do something wrong? »_ cut Florence.

I was too uncomfortable to look her in the eyes, so I just kept staring at my feet.

 _« What? No! Why would you say that? »_

 _« I don't know you just… Since you woke up in the hospital you keep… avoiding me and… not that I care you know we don't know each other that well after all but… Look you've been kind to me but if it was just as an act of pity and now you're trying to get rid of me, you can at least have the balls to tell it to my face. »_

I didn't expect that, and I didn't know what to answer. I finally raised my head to see that Florence was also looking at her feet.

 _« I'm not… I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just… I needed to focus on some things and… I'm sorry if I made it look like you weren't welcome anymore. Because you are. »_

 _« So we're good? »_

 _« Yeah. Yeah we're good. »_

Florence gave me a shy smile and I realized that I never noted the fact that she was actually a pretty woman. I surprised myself scratching my finger where I had the ring in my dream and shook my head. What the hell was I thinking…

« _Hey Flo. You know I never properly thanked you for saving me. So thank you. For saving me. »_

 _« Well you always save everyone so… guess it was my turn, save the savior! But seriously… you're welcome. Walt. »_

 _« I prefer Walter. »_ I said mechanically.

 _« Yeah, and I prefer Florence but you keep calling me Flo so… You'll get used to it you'll see. »_

I chuckled a little at this. It was true that I kept calling her Flo, but she stopped reacting to it.

We heard everyone shouting downstairs. Damn, it was probably midnight, and I wasn't with Paige.

« _We should probably get back downstairs. Celebrate you know. »_

 _« Yeah sure. Happy new year Walt. »_ Florence said before kissing my cheek rapidly.

 **Paige's POV.**

It was midnight and Walter wasn't here so I decided to go check on him. I though that Florence had already been looking for him a few minutes ago but neither of them came back. But when I climbed up the stairs to go to Walter's loft, I saw the two of them, on the doorstep, and Florence was kissing his cheek. I knew this probably meant nothing, but I felt very angry at this sight. So because she saved him she thought she had the right to kiss my boyfriend?

 _« Hey. We're waiting for you downstairs. »_ I just said coldly before going back to where I came.

I just had the time to see Walter turn all red, but I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to start the new year with him, and instead I just got this.

I grabbed a glass of champagne and sat on the couch by myself, drinking alone in self pity for no special reason in fact, because after all Walter had done nothing wrong. But I just had the impression to try so hard these days. Since he came back from the hospital he seemed very off, and I hoped that this night would be different, and would get us back on the right tracks.

« _Paige? Can we talk? »_

I lifted my head to see Walter looking at me with a guilty face. I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about whatever we had to talk about right now, but at the same time it was maybe what we needed, to both feel better.

 _« Yeah sure. »_

Walter took my by the hand and brought me by the airstream. There I waited for him to talk first, but instead he just grabbed my face with his two hands and kissed me passionately. I was surprised, but it felt really good, so I rapidly gave in, and we were both embracing each other until we were out of breath.

 _« Wow. What was that for? »_

 _« Well I wasn't here at midnight so… I wanted you to have a memorable first kiss of the year. »_

I laughed at this. I was wrong to worry, everything was going to be more than fine, this year was going to be great.

 _« But um… More seriously I really wanted to talk to you. »_

 _« I'm all ears. »_

Walter was starting to rub the back of his head, and I was afraid of what he was going to say, because I really had no idea about what it was about.

 _« About what you just saw… with Flo. »_

Oh so it was just about that? That was a relief.

 _« Oh this? Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong, it's the new year everybody kisses everybody. It was just on the cheek, nothing chocking. »_

 _« O-okay. Well it's great that you see it the good way but… there is something else. »_

I felt a knot forming on my stomach at these words. Was it possible that there had been more than just a kiss on the cheek before I arrived? I mean they kept glancing awkwardly at each other during dinner… and why did Florence go talk to him anyway? But no… it wasn't possible. Walter loved me, he would never…

 _« It's about my dream actually. I told you there was nothing more to say but… I didn't mention something. »_

 _« What does it have to do with Florence? »_

 _« Well she was in my dream. And uh… while I didn't know any of you in this hallucination, I knew her. Actually we were um… we were married. »_

I didn't know what to think about this declaration. Of course I was jealous that Walter's subconscious pictured him with Florence but… should I be mad at him? It's not like he had any control over his dreams. Should I be worried? Yeah, maybe. I never dared to imagine that Walter could want to see someone else, perhaps because he repeated me countless times that I was the only woman he ever loved, and that I would always be.

Maybe also because I trusted him, more than I trusted anyone. But could Walter be attracted to the chemist? It didn't sound so crazy, after all she was a brilliant woman, and she was nice, and pretty, and just saved his life a few days ago, that can make you think.

I started to feel like crying, but Walter rested his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them a little.

 _« Hey Paige, it was just a dream. I didn't tell you at first because… I don't know I felt bad about it and… I was kind of trying to understand if it meant anything but… this is stupid. I realized that what's important isn't what my subconscious may or may not try to tell me, what's important is what I know, right now when I'm awake. And what I know is that I love you and only you. That I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and that you're the one who completes me. Nothing else matters. »_

Of course I found what he said adorable, and I wanted to forget everything else and just be with him but… What if he thought that now but would realize later that is subconscious was actually right, and that Florence could bring him something more, that I couldn't give him?

 _« I just… I'm afraid Walter. She's really great. »_

 _« I know, but you have to trust me. After all in my dream everybody was something that they're not here. You're not a single mother struggling to understand your son, not anymore. I'm not a professor, and I'm definitely not married to Florence. And we were not together in my dream because… because we didn't even meet! But I would chose you anytime, in any world. Maybe there are great women out there but Paige, you're the best for me, and I love you. »_

I trusted him, and he was the best for me too. And maybe I would look his interactions with Florence with a bad eye for the weeks to come, but I had to believe that everything was going to be fine.

 _« I love you too Walter. »_

He kissed me again, and every last bit of doubt washed away. Nothing, or no-one would ever take me away from my man in this world.

 _« You know Paige, I know that 2018 is going to be great for us. And every year to come after that too. »_

 _ **So about that development with Flo, I have really mixed feelings about it. I like the fact that there is something to challenge Waige a little, and it could be really interesting to see how it could make the characters grow, but at the same time I'm really afraid of where the writers could be taking this.**_

 _ **Feel free to leave your thoughts ;)**_


	28. 4x15 Stupid in sync

SCORPION - Stupid in sync - One Shot

 **I don't have much time to write these days I'm sorry, work is crazy, but I couldn't let this one go without a one shot so here is a very short but fluffy one.**

 **Walter's POV.**

After reluctantly moving our stuff from our desk to let space for Happy and Toby, Paige and I went to my loft to have some dinner. Ralph was not with us tonight and we usually used this kind of opportunities to have some... intimate time but I still felt a little bad about today and losing this stupid game.

Paige must have noticed because she sat next to me and started to play with my hairs in the back of my neck, but not like when she was teasing me, more like when she wanted to talk to me but wasn't quite sure what to say, so she could just stay silent for a few seconds and established this unspoken connection we have. I mean I thought we had it until today... now I'm not sure it's not all an idealized vision of our relationship I had.

"Something's still bothering you right?"

I didn't know what to say at first. But I was afraid she would think that I was still upset or whatever I was today to be so sarcastic with her so I decided to tell her what was on my mind.

"I just... I guess we're not as much in sync as we thought we were..."

To my surprise, Paige laughed at me.

"You think this is funny?"

"No, not at all. But I think you're very wrong. We're very in sync Walter."

"Oh yeah ?"

"Well, we may have disagreed earlier today, about the meaning of a first kiss, but that's not what really shows if we're in the same state of mind in my opinion. What tells me we're perfectly connected, is well first of all that we both agreed to let them take our desks, but then both came back on our decision with their provocations, and most of all that when we were asked the same question on which we disagreed, we both thought of the answer that would please the other, because we were both ready to accept that we were wrong, just for the love of each other. You see what I mean?"

I felt a smile growing on my lips. She always knew what to say.

"Yeah, I do. I'm glad you made that point."

Paige kissed my cheek, and I knew that the most important thing wasn't wether we agreed or not on where our first kiss was, but that we agreed that there would be many more. But still, I had to say...

"You know, not to put it back on the table, but I was a little hurt that you thought our kiss in the garage wasn't romantic."

"Come on Walter, we presented it as an 'experiment' we were testing, and we..."

"I know what we said, but we were just being stupid. I mean I'm just assuming for you but I know it didn't mean nothing for me. And I'm still story for acting so stupid and never mentioning it after, because we wasted so much time, but I was already in love with you at this time, and I could never forget this kiss, because it was the first time I had the chance to taste your lips, and to really feel this... this connexion between us."

Paige was looking at me very affectionately now, and I knew I was right. The kiss in the garage meant something for both of us. She just probably didn't like to remember it because of everything that happened after. I didn't like to remember this time either after all.

"Yeah we were both stupid... and it's a shame we wasted this time, but maybe we were just not ready yet, and things wouldn't have been so good between us if we didn't went through all this."

I didn't agree with her, and I wasn't even sure that she was fully convinced about what she was saying, but if I learnt something today it's that sometimes it's good to not argue on everything and let your partner have the final word.

"I think I can agree on Kovelsky's for our first kiss. It's the one that marked the beginning of us as a couple after all."

"You're cute Walter, but I think you were right. The kiss in the garage meant something to me too. I just... didn't assume you... well this is starting to run in circle but you got me."

"Yeah." I chuckled. "So I guess we were in sync a long time ago."

"Mmh?"

"We both liked that kiss but pretended it meant nothing. We were being stupid in sync."

Paige laughed, and without thinking we did our high five.

Didn't matter who won the game, we're the best.

 **AN : I put my long story Gravity on hold again, I hope I can come back soon to it but for now I'll just do one shots once in a while.**

 **Take care !**


	29. 4x16 When I'm with you

SCORPION 4x16 - When I'm with you - One shot

 _ **Hey guys! So I really loved Valentine's episode, we had some heartbreaking Quintis, a nice hint of Fly and of course sweet Waige. But I still feel that Walter's song was a little bit underexploited so I decided to forget about the part where Walter is called for another mission for this one shot, enjoy!**_

 **Paige's POV.**

I really was sorry that Walter and I couldn't go to dinner, because it was our first Valentine's day as a couple, and I loved seing him getting dressed for me. I always found him handsome, but when he's in a suit, god what I thoughts of doing… But anyway, I didn't really mind not going out tonight, as long as we were together and cuddling, it would stay the best Valentine's ever.

As if he was reading in my mind, Walter sat next to me with a smile.

« No I… I was looking forward to spending the night in. Cuddling and… having you relaxing. »

He now had his hand on my cheek and I didn't feel so sick anymore.

« You're not afraid of my germs? » I teased him. « Because I'd love to cuddle, but I wouldn't want you to… fear contamination. »

« I jumped of a building today, do you really think that some microbes are going to impress me? »

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't funny, but in fact we both had a smile from ear to ear now, that rapidly faded into a passionate kiss.

Sex was awesome with Walter, but after missions, it was when it was the better, especially when we handled a risky one. Probably because we were releasing all the adrenaline from the case in the best way possible. And though I wasn't on the filed today, I did worry sick about Walter, and I knew he must have experienced some intense emotions, so I reckoned that we were about to spend a pretty nice moment.

But that was forgetting Walter's hurt shoulder…

« Ouch, ouch… »

I pulled out a little, looking at him with worry.

« I just… Sorry, I'm not sure I can… Stupid injury… »

I had to smile at how disappointed he looked. Of course I was a little too, but I didn't mind, we could still spend a nice moment, and take things back were we left them when we both feel a little better.

« Don't worry, it's okay. Let's just… cuddle. Just come in bed with me and we can you know… watch some stupid show on TV and criticize the stupidity of the programs together. »

 **Walter's POV.**

I hated watching TV, that's why I didn't have one at my loft. In fact I didn't watch anything on TV other than the news, related to a case, since I was in America. I used to watch it back in Ireland with Megan, then I rapidly found it pointless and uninteresting. But I had to say that the perspective of lying in bed with Paige in my arms, making remarks about how silly or inaccurate some TV show is, was appealing.

« Okay, I'd like that. »

Paige and I quickly got under the covers, as she took care of being on my unharmed side, and I turned on the TV as she rested her head on my chest. I changed channels to find something at least mildly interesting and when I zapped to a musical program called « The Voice », Paige grabbed my wrist.

« Oh leave that, I love this. I used to watch it all the time before we got together. »

I knew this was a harmless remark, but I couldn't help wondering if being with me stopped Paige from doing other things she liked.

« Do you… do you sometimes wish you were not with me so you could do things that you don't do with me? »

Paige looked at me with a funny face and I could tell she didn't expect this question.

« Of course not! Why would you say this? »

« Well you love this show and you can't watch it with me because I don't have a tv and… »

« Walter stop. I used to watch this because I had time to do so, but now I have other priorities and I'd choose spending time with you over over watching some tv program anytime. I never even thought about it you know, it was just a way to pass time when I was alone. Besides, we're watching it together now right? So I don't see a problem. »

I felt stupid for thinking such a thing.

« Walter do you sometimes wish you were not with me so you could do stuff we can't do together? »

« No! I'd choose you over any other activity too, and I know that if I want some alone time to work on something I can just ask you. »

« So there's your answer. »

Paige kissed my cheek and we went back to watch these people singing and trying to make some famous artists I didn't know about turning their seat to see them or whatever the concept was. At some point a young guy came and did what seemed to be a really impressive performance. I couldn't tell, I wasn't the greatest expert in music, but the juries all stood up to applause him, and Paige apparently got very emotional when he sang.

 _«_ God it was so beautiful. » she declared.

I knew it was silly, but I felt a little jealous that she could be moved by another man's performance.

« Humf. I don't see it. » I mumbled.

Paige laughed, and I knew she probably easily read the feelings behind my reaction.

« Don't worry Walter, you're still my favorite singer. »

After what she muted the tv to focus on dropping kissed on my jawline and my neck.

« Speaking of which, » she started between kisses, « I'd really like to hear the full version of your… not so stupid song. »

« Uh… I don't know if I remember it… And I only tried to play the guitar for a few days so I… I'm not sure if I still got it… »

« You're a genius, don't make me believe you forgot it because I won't believe you. »

« Yeah but don't forgot my harm still hurts. If I can't be intimate with you, I surely can't play. »

My argument was fair, but Paige didn't seem ready to give up yet.

« Then do it a capella! Come on, as my last Valentine treat. »

She looked at me with puppy eyes before adding a tiny « Please » that couldn't make me refuse. I didn't plan on using my vocal skills again anytime soon but I guess Paige was worth the effort.

« Okay. » I gave in. « Okay I'll do it. Just don't laugh please. »

« I won't. » she promised.

So I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see her reaction right away, and I started singing.

« _When I'm with you,_

 _My mind can rest,_

 _My thoughts can nest, thoughts can nest…_

 _When I'm with you,_

 _My soul feels light,_

 _The world seems bright, world seems bright…_

' _Cause when I'm with you,_

 _I'm whole,_

 _Yeah when you're with me,_

 _I'm home… »_

« I didn't really think it further you kn… » I started to say as I opened my eyes, stoping right in the middle of my sentence as I noticed Paige was crying.

« Is this… is this what you call a happy cry? »

She just nodded before kissing me. It was slow and passionate, and a little salty because of her tears but I didn't mind, it was beautiful.

Paige parted away and just hugged me, resting her head on my shoulder.

« Best Valentine ever. » she murmured in my ear.

 _ **I guess I needed to write fluff.**_

 _ **No Scorpion for 3 weeks now :( Take care of you until then.**_


	30. 4x17 Moon River

SCORPION - Moon River - One shot

 _ **With all this angst in the show I just needed to write a therapy fic, this is definitely burning steps so more than probably not the way it will go but I just really wanted to write a happy**_ _ **end**_ _ **one shot**_ _ **(well there is still some angst, I couldn't not work on that)**_ _ **!**_

 **Paige** **'s POV**

Since Walter and I were together, we spent almost all of our nights together. Of course there had been a few times where he really had too much work, or where I had stuff to deal on my own at my appartement, but it was never like this. I never came home heartbroken, thinking that this one night away from each other was the beginning of many others.

Today was a real rollercoaster of emotions. First I had been really afraid and upset that Walter lost his IQ because I thought they wouldn't make it. But then, even though I was still afraid, I got this weird happy feeling when he started opening up to me and being a perfectly cute boyfriend. Of course I knew when we started dating that Walter would never be that guy, that even if he improved his EQ his IQ would always be there, and it didn't matter to me, that's how I loved him and he was perfect to me. But today I had a glimpse of how it would be if things were different, and I missed that already. I missed Walter wanting to team up with me, being careful to what I wanted, and offering to do things that I love without having the feeling that he was trying too hard. So yeah, when he came back to normal and shut me down, I wondered if this Walter was really right for me, and it broke my heart.

I checked out that Ralph was asleep and then I went to my couch and I started to cry. I felt awfully lonely tonight, and I needed to let a few tears go in order to cool down.

Then I heard a knock on my door, a knock that I knew... I went to open up and there he was, staring at me with his puppy eyes that made me melt every time.

"Walter what..."

Before I could ask my question, Walter stepped in and kissed me passionately. It surprised me at first but I rapidly let go, he had no idea how much I needed this. He rapidly parted away though, and stared at me intensely for a few seconds without saying anything. I didn't dare talking either, I was a bit startled by the situation and I didn't know what to think anymore.

"I'm so sorry Paige."

"For what?"

Walter took me to the sofa and sat without once letting my hands go.

"Tonight after you left, Florence came by and we started uh..."

I really didn't like where this was going.

"... working on a project of mine and at first it was awesome, I mean she understood exactly what I was trying to do and she completed my work and... »

My eyes started to feel wet again. Was he really here to tell me what an awesome night he spent with Florence ?

"I really don't want to hear about how Florence understands you and gets to spend time with you while you sent your stupid girlfriend home."

I tried to remove my hands from his but he tightened his grip.

"I didn't finish talking Paige, please listen to me."

I was afraid of what was coming next, but I kept quiet.

"So yeah, at first it was great, but then we disagreed on a problem, and neither of us wanted to give up his idea, so we started... arguing and shouting and... it was terrible so she got home and that's where I realize how much of a moron I am. You see I can never team up with her, we're too much alike and stubborn and... I don't even want to team up with her, the only person I want to team up with is you. And I realized how... how hurtful I have been with you tonight. So if you agree to forgive me, I'd really like to stay here with you, and we could... talk or... do something that you like or... listen to music together, whatever makes you happy Paige."

I had mixed feelings about this. Of course I wanted to forget everything about earlier and spend the night with him, like nothing happened. But at the same time a voice kept telling me that it wasn't the first time he was apologizing for not being thoughtful with me, and that I couldn't just let him hurt me over and over again, and then forgive him only to fear the next time he'd let me down.

« I… I don't know if I can keep on doing this Walter. I feel like I force you to be someone you're not and… You know I love you, I really do but now that the excitement of the first months has passed I can't help wondering if… we can really make each other happy. »

Walter looked pretty confident until then, but after I talked I saw his face crumbling down. He looked so lost and distraught, I had to bit my lip really hard in order not to start crying again out of guilt for saying that.

« You… you make me happy Paige, always. Are you… are you unhappy with me? »

The knot in my stomach kept getting tighter, and when Walter finally let go of my hands I felt like I was falling in an endless dark hole.

« I don't know Walter… It's just that when you talked to me about teaming up and listening to classics together today I… I felt that we were really connecting, but the problem is that it wasn't you. And maybe we're just… romanticizing our relationship, maybe we're not actually the great team we think we are… »

« You can't possibly think that Paige. In four years you've given me more than anybody else in my whole life, and I don't think I'm mistaking when I say I gave you a lot too, and… »

« But maybe we're meant to help each other but not as a couple Walter. Maybe we are a perfect match for being best friends and that's it. »

Walter who had his head in his hands while I was talking lifted up his gaze to meet mine, and it wasn't miserable anymore, it was determined.

« I'm going to fight for this Paige. If we can save the world we can save our relationship. You said that you loved me, and I love you, so we can make things work. And you're not forcing me to be anything I don't want to. Because you make me want to be a better man. And… I know I'm still learning but I'd choose making you happy over work anytime. You know I can't lower my IQ, but I think I can still improve my EQ, and I need you for this. We're a team remember? Partners don't let each other down. »

I knew I was about to give in. I loved him too much, and he was right, we had to fight for this, to communicate, and to both make efforts to communicate better.

« I just want you to be happy, both of us actually, together if possible. » he added.

I wiped my tears from my cheeks with my sleeve and nodded.

« Okay Walter. Let's work on that. »

He gave me a faint smile and took me in his arms, and just hold me for a while. I put my arms around his waist and hugged him as if my life depended on it. He smelled so good, how could I possibly think that I could live without this.

Then he started singing, and I could feel his voice vibrate through his chest. And I have to say it was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

« _Moon river, wider than a mile._

 _I'm crossing you in style, some day._

 _Old dream maker, you heartbreaker,_

 _Wherever you're going, I'm going your way… »_

 _ **There you go, hope you enjoyed that, I'm really worried about what's going to happen in the show, so reading fics here helps a lot! Take care of you!**_


	31. 4x19 White lies

SCORPION 4x19 - White lies - One shot

 _ **Honestly it's hard to keep all the frustration I have towards the show right now away from my writing. I thought about writing angst, but then I also thought that I seriously needed some therapy fic so that I could as well give you a piece of it myself (well of course it's not going to be all smooth but just trust me).**_

 **Paige's POV.**

I wasn't really satisfied with the way Walter and I said goodbye tonight, I mean it was perfectly normal but at the same time something felt off. The truth was I highly suspected him of giving me a white lie about that convention being cancelled. He had bought these tickets months ago, saying that he was even lucky to get two, and there are more nerds than what you suspect out there. Maybe he eventually picked up on my own white lie, and decided to spare me going through this lecture. I decided to check on the net, just to be sure, and my intuition was good. Nothing had been called of.

I felt a little guilty about depriving Walter from going to something he loved. He had done a lot of efforts lately to take interest into things I liked and I felt bad for not returning the favor. But, what was I saying? I would have gone with him if he didn't tell me to go home. Because I am ready to make efforts too.

It killed me the lack of communication in this relationship. For three years I had been teaching him to express himself better, and to connect with others, and if we do have a good chemistry on both an emotional and a physical level, we still seemed to fail at saying the important things at the right time.

I should have asked him to come home with Ralph and I. I wanted to, so why didn't I? I mean that's exactly what I'm talking about, he's been my boyfriend for almost a year now and I can't even tell him that I just want to spend a quiet night with him and my son, watching a movie or something?

I realized that the insecurities I had at the beginning of this relationship still weren't gone. I was afraid that some day he would realize that we were too different, and that we didn't like doing the same things, and that's why I was still so careful with what I chose to tell him or not. And that was probably stupid, because it's been a while now, and he seemed happy, and I certainly was happy, and this nonsense of fearing to hurt his feelings had to stop.

It wasn't too late yet, so I decided to call him and tell him to come over. At some point today I was afraid I was going to die and even if I was okay now, I didn't feel like sleeping alone.

I was looking forward to hearing his voice, so I was disappointed when I was sent straight to voicemail. Was it possible that he actually went to that convention? No… he probably just got caught up in some work at the garage. Well that was too bad for me, looked like I would have to spend the night without Walter's protective arms around me.

I still left him a vocal message and after checking that Ralph was asleep, I rapidly passed out in my bed, too exhausted by my day to overthink things more.

 **Walter's POV.**

The convention was everything I expected it to be, really interesting and bringing a new perspective to a subject that I could use for further work, but at the same time my experience was disappointing. I was really glad I brought Florence with me, she really seemed to enjoy herself and it was nice to see her happy like this, but part of my enthusiasm for this night was due to the fact that I was going with Paige. I was always thrilled about sharing things I loved with her, so learning that it wasn't reciprocated, and that I was so bad at reading it made me feel a little sad.

I was taken away from my thought by Florence's voice and I realized we were arrived to my car.

« Thank you so much for tonight Walter. I'm so glad you had that extra ticket for me. »

« Uh yeah, lucky you. » I chuckled.

« I know we're past that but um… I'm really sorry I misjudged you in the first place and… I'm happy that your… dream didn't make you feel… more weird than it did. »

Florence still seemed to be looking for words so I didn't answer. I didn't really know what to answer anyway, the situation was becoming quiet uncomfortable. I always thought of being friend with Florence as a good thing, but I was now feeling a wave of guilt. I remembered Paige's reaction when I told her about the dream, so what would she say if she knew I had been spending a lot of time with her lately?

« What I'm trying to say is… I'm glad we can be friends. I never really had a friend before and… it feels nice to have someone to share things with. »

There, friends. I wasn't doing anything wrong, unless helping someone different not to feel alone was a crime, in which case the whole Scorpion team would be the worst thing ever. And it was not.

« You're welcome. I... am glad you moved next to our garage. »

Then without warning Florence give me a hug, and if I had any doubts about the limits of our friendship they were now all gone. Because if I craved Paige's touch, hers made me feel tensed.

« Okay time to go home. I don't know about you but I'm really tired. »

I saw Florence was a little embarrassed, but she nodded and we both went in the car. I checked my phone before starting the engine and I saw I had a missed call from Paige and that she left me a vocal message.

« Uh excuse me a second. » I said to Florence before listening to it.

 _« Hey Walter. I… I don't call for any specific reason actually. I just wanted to be with you tonight, convention or not. I guess I missed my chance, so… I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night Walter. Love you. »_

I was so not where I needed to be right now.

« Are you okay Walter? »

« Uh yeah sure, just tired. Let's go. »

That was a white lie. I was starting to get it. Anyway, I drove home probably faster than the limitations allowed me to and in no time, Florence was getting out of my car.

« You're not going out? You know we're neighbors right? »

« Yeah I… » I was about to tell another lie but then I realized there was truly no point in it. « I'm going to Paige's. »

« Oh okay. Well good night then Walter. »

We waved at each other and she was already a few feet away from me when I thought about something.

« Hey Flo. You know who is also a great friend with who you can share plenty of things? Sylvester. »

She looked surprised by my comment at first but then she smiled to me.

« Yeah you're right, Sly is great. »

Kind of happy with myself on that one, I wasted no more time and got to Paige's apartment as fast as I could.

 **Paige's POV**

I was in the middle of a weird dream full of alligators and mosquitos when I felt something tickle my face. Well not tickling exactly, more like brushing. Like a hand. Oh I knew that hand. Was I still dreaming? I should probably open my eyes.

I slowly emerged from my sleep to see Walter's angelic face just a few inches from mine. I gave him my spare key a few weeks ago, but I was still a little surprised to see him here. I checked my alarm clock, it was only ten minutes past midnight. I really did fall asleep fast.

« Hey handsome. » I said in a sleepy voice. « To what do I owe the pleasure? »

For a few seconds he just looked at me with a half smile, and I can't remember feeling so loved under the gaze of someone.

« I just wanted to be with you tonight. »

I kissed him for an answer. I wanted to talk to him about my little thinking earlier, but at the same time the moment felt too perfect to ruin it.

« Listen Paige, I need to talk to you about something. »

Well okay, so long for the perfect silent moment. I just hoped the serious look on his face wouldn't give me to much to worry about.

« I heard you talking to Ralph about how… unappealing this lecture was to you. So I lied about it being cancelled, I believe it was what you call a white lie, because I thought it would please you… »

« I know Walter. »

« … and then I went with Florence. » he said at the same time. And that's when my good mood was definitely crushed.

« Wait WHAT? »

I had the same reaction than when he told me about the dream, unless this time it wasn't a dream, and it definitely made me a hundred times worst.

« I knew she would like it, and we've been getting along well these days, she helped with some project of mine so I returned the favor by inviting her and… »

« Wait Walter since when Florence had been helping you on work lately? How much are you hiding from me? I can't believe…

« That's not the point Paige. » he cut me so sharply I immediately shut my mouth.

« The point is that it sucked. Florence is cool, but she's my **friend** , and nothing else. And I didn't want to be with a friend tonight. I wanted to be with you. And I understand everything you taught me about white lies today, but I don't want to do that with you. Because if you had told me right away that you didn't want to go, I would have changed my plans to be with you Paige. And because I feel awful about hiding my feelings from you when you're the one who helped me getting them out. I don't want you to protect my feelings, and I don't ever want to be dishonest with you. I want us to be able to always say what we think to each other, and because we love each other we can work around the truth and only the truth. I'm sorry Paige, I can tell a white lie to some random guy, hell I can tell a while lie to Toby if I have to, but I can't lie to you, and I definitely don't want you lying to me. About anything. »

He said it all in one breath, and seemed like he was still holding it, waiting for me to answer. What he said actually joined what I was thinking earlier, and even if I felt an awful lot of jealousy towards Florence, I would have to work on that because I trusted him when he said they were just friends.

« I guess you're right Walter. White lies are good but only in a certain way. And a good relationship has to be based on trust and truth. I'm sorry of I confused you today I… I didn't mean it. »

Walter took my hand and kissed it, and I felt better already.

« I know you didn't. And I… I didn't want to hurt you by hanging out with Flo. For the record I think she's into Sly. And I, am definitely into you. » he said before kissing me in a playful way.

After what he just went under the sheets and scooped me, and I knew that bad dreams were over for tonight.


End file.
